Hidden
by gapeach27
Summary: What if being hidden was being found? Catherine finds herself in the arms of a man who saved her from death with questions only he can answer. As she struggles to except what is will she find a different life and purpose? Will she stay broken or rise up and will she fall in love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own...just this story**

**Wow, the reviews for this story blew me away. This will be unlike any story I have written yet. This Tory will slowly build a relationship between Vincent and Catherine. It will be dark at first but will build a relationship between them.**

**So now on with the story...**

**Chapter 1**

Catherine felt warm and comfortable yet she knew she was in a strange place. She had hoped it was nothing more than a dream a nightmare she would wake from. She focused on keeping her breathing calm as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt her head throbbing in pain and managed with shaky hands to move to a sitting position. She looked around taking it her surroundings. By the judge of the walls it was a warehouse of some sort. The windows were covered in all sorts of papers, some colored and some old newspapers as well dating back years from the look of them. Catherine noticed there were also utility shelves holding a variety of objects from beakers to broken electronics. Catherine drew her attention back to the windows. It was dark outside and street lamps lit the inside of the warehouse lightly. Catherine looked overhead her eyes flinching at the utility lamps that hug around the room. Catherine scooted to the edge of the bed and saw that on a small table was a glass of water with two pills. She carefully placed them in her mouth and swallowed them. Once she had finished she moved to stand.

"Careful, you suffered a concussion" a smooth deep voice said calmly to her.

Catherine whipped her head around searching for the voice.

"Who are you?" Catherine could feel her body shaking in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you" the voice said again.

"Please where am I?" Catherine's voice cracked at the tears building in her eyes.

Stepping out from the shadows a man stood before her. This man was handsome and yet fearful of her. Catherine watched him carefully move to her. Her mind screamed at her to run but her heart ached at his saddened eyes. His face etched with a scar he could hide, his brown eyes soft matching his unruly hair that hung to the side of his face. His lips were etched perfectly flushing with his cheekbones, and his simple defined nose. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in days but none of that mattered to Catherine. What mattered to her is that this man had saved her from the same fate as her mother.

"My name is Vincent" he whispered to her meeting her intrigued eyes.

"You saved me" Catherine said more to herself than to the man in front of her.

"Yes, may I?" He asked her motioning to her head.

Catherine carefully sat back down on the bed as he moved a seat in front of her. She clenched her hands nervously in her lap and watched as he dug out some medical supplies and began to clean her head.

"Where am I?" Catherine asked him in a soft whisper.

Vincent carefully considered her question before taking a deep breath.

"We are outside the city in an old abandoned textile warehouse" he took a small piece of a surgical butterfly strip and placed over her cut.

"Are you a doctor?" Catherine asked him as she rubbed her forehead.

"I was once" Vincent said his face falling.

"Once?" Catherine asked confused.

"Yes, before..." Vincent started but suddenly stopped.

"My mother is she?" Catherine asked him her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, I am so sorry" Vincent whispered to her as her tears fell bring sobs with them.

"Why?" Catherine asked her sons growing louder and harder at the realization she knew all along.

"There is so much you don't know and I want to tell you but right now isn't the time for that" Vincent met her eyes.

"Please, I need to know" Catherine begged him.

"If I tell you it won't change what has happened you must realize that Catherine" Vincent told her softly taking her hand into his.

"How do you know my name?" Catherine sniffed.

"I knew your mother. She was an amazing woman and if I tell you everything you may not feel the same again" Vincent held her eyes to him.

"Please, I need this" Catherine asked him again.

Vincent let go of her hand and stood up pushing the chair away from her and ran his hands through his hair. He began to pace the floor trying to gather the words to tell her. He moved to the sink by the old fifty's table resting his hands on it as he took a deep breath. He turned and made his way back to where Catherine sat wiping her eyes.

"Do you know who Murfield is?" Vincent asked her.

"No" Catherine told him.

"Your mother worked for Murfield once. She was part of their scientific group who had created a drug to transform regular soldiers into super soldiers if you will. The drug was a success at first until we began to lose control and became a liability to the military. They issued an order to eradicate us all, but I manage to survive and make my way back here" Vincent told her holding her stare as his words began to register.

"Why would she do something like that?" Catherine asked him confused.

"I don't know why your mother chose to do it but she had wanted the war to end as much as we all did. At the time I suspect she thought she had time to fix the serum she had been working on but when the order was issued she didn't get to fix it" Vincent ran his hands through his hair.

"What do you mean super solider?" Catherine tilted her head to the side.

"It's hard to explain" Vincent left it at that and Catherine could see he wouldn't talk anymore about it.

"Why did those men kill her? Why would they try to kill me?" Catherine whispered.

"I don't know why they wanted to kill your mother but I think you were a liability and the only way to keep you silent was to kill you" Vincent admitted to her.

"I don't know what to do from here" Catherine admitted out loud.

"Catherine you are young, and you deserve to have a full life. I can't tell you that murfield will never find you or that you aren't in danger but you can't live your life in fear. I have spent enough time hiding in the shadows to know I wish I could have more" Vincent told her taking her hand.

"I wish this was all a bad dream" Catherine's voice cracked tears filling her eyes again.

"I know I should go back to my life but what life I did have has been a lie, everything I knew about my mom was a lie. How can I live with that?" Catherine asked him.

"Your mother loved you trust in that. Your father and sister love you and they will need you more now than ever" Vincent told her.

Catherine heard his words but how could she leave the warehouse and face everyone? She knew she couldn't tell them what she knew, especially about Vincent.

"I don't know what I will do, but I hope you know I would never tell anyone your secret" Catherine lifted her eyes to his.

"I know" Vincent smiled softly to her.

"Get some rest, and when you're ready I'll take you home" Vincent told her standing from the bed.

"Thank you Vincent" Catherine nodded to him as she settled back on the bed and laid on her side.

Vincent moved to go down stairs and heard Catherine's silent sobs racking her as she curled into a tighter ball wrapping her arms around her knees. Vincent didn't know what it was about her but he felt possessiveness come over him about her. He knew that no matter what she chose to do he would watch her for as long as it took. She deserved so much out of life but right now she needed to grieve for her mother. With one last look Vincent made his way down stairs his heart breaking at the silent tears she shed on his pillow.

****Okay it's the official first chapter of Hidden. Tell me what you guys think and more importantly thank you so much for the encouragement to continue this story. Once again this is a Fan Fiction so if I change scenes or whatever I do it's from my imagination and where I want this story to go. I will tell you that I will be taking the characters out of New York at some point in this story to start over elsewhere. This story still has so much darkness to come and the romance between the two will be slow building so please bare with me as I take these characters to hell and back ( figuratively speaking of course) Thanks again and don't forget to Review!****


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you so much for the support on this story so far, you guys are amazing!**

**Chapter 2**

Catherine ran as fast as she could her lungs struggling under the stress. She glanced behind her seeing the gun men running faster and quickly pushed herself faster until she tripped stumbling forward and smacking her head against a large rock. Catherine to see the two men finally had stopped directly in front of her raising their guns… all she could do was beg for her life for everything…

"Please no" Catherine screamed out thrashing her head from side to side.

"Catherine" Vincent called to her trying to wake her.

Catherine cried out again.

"Catherine" Vincent called again this time touching her shoulders.

Suddenly Catherine opened her eyes, her face stained with tears.

"Vincent?" Catherine whispered.

"It's alright, you're okay" he whispered to her.

Catherine sat up and ran her hands through her hair taking a shaky deep breath.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to him.

"There is nothing to apologize for" Vincent told her softly.

"I didn't mean to wake you" Catherine met his eyes feeling ashamed that she had woken him.

She noticed he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a muscle shirt that defined him perfectly. Catherine couldn't believe she was even looking at him like she was but she couldn't help it.

"How about a shower?" Vincent offered her.

Catherine nodded to him and Vincent smiled to her. He climbed from the bed and went to grab her some clothes. Catherine removed her jacket and sat it on the chair beside the bed. Vincent came back carrying a pair of black sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"They may be a little big for you but I hope that is okay" he offered them to her.

"There fine thank you" Catherine smiled softly to him.

"I put some fresh towels in the bathroom for you. The bathroom is at the far corner" Vincent pointed.

"Thanks" Catherine stood up and made her way to the shower.

"Are you hungry?" Vincent asked as she neared the shower.

"Oh, no thank you" Catherine said and slipped in the bathroom closing the steel metal door behind her.

Catherine sat her clothes down on the sink and started the shower. She removed her dirt and blood stained clothes tossing them to the floor. She took a look in mirror and stared in confusion. She didn't look like herself at all she noticed. Her eyes were blood shot; she had scratches across her cheek and a huge gash on her head. Catherine shook her head and climbed into the hot shower washing away the blood and dirt from a night she would never forget.

A short time later Catherine emerged from the bathroom with her wet hair piled in a ponytail and her new set of clothes. The pants had been very large but she had managed to tie them with the elastic strings. The shirt was still too big but it was comfortable. Catherine took her clothes and folded them neatly on the chair just as Vincent was coming up the stair with two cups in his hands. Vincent smiled at her softly and handed her one cup. Catherine could smell the coffee and it was a welcomed distraction. She moved to the bed curling her legs under herself as Vincent sat at the end of the bed.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes thank you" Catherine answered taking a small sip of the scalding beverage. It slid down smoothly.

They sat quiet for some time as they drank their coffee. Catherine still had so many questions but some of them she knew he wouldn't answer. The biggest one for her was what was she going to do with her life now. She was currently in law school but now it didn't seem like that was what she wanted to do anymore. Her entire world had been flipped in one night and now what she once knew wasn't what she thought she knew all along.

"You okay?" Vincent asked her snapping her out of her train of thoughts.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Catherine told him taking another drink of her coffee.

"Catherine you don't have to apologize" Vincent met her eyes touching her hand.

"I feel like that is all I can say" Catherine admitted to him.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Vincent asked her.

"If I hadn't been so stupid and left that vanity mirror open, my mom wouldn't have had to come and help me, she would still be alive. I'm sorry that I took that job out in the middle of nowhere even after she told me not too. I'm sorry that I am selfish…" Catherine paused her tears falling again.

"Do you really believe you're to blame for your mom's death?" Vincent accused her in shock.

Vincent stood up setting his cup down and moved to sit beside Catherine.

"Catherine you have nothing to be sorry for do you understand me? Nothing" Vincent lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

Catherine nodded and pulled away from him. Vincent moved away from her and took his coffee cup into his hand.

"I'll take you home" Vincent told her taking his cup to the sink.

Vincent dropped it in the sink and moved to grab his jeans and boots. Catherine watched as he moved through the warehouse and gathered his things. Catherine sat her cup down and grabbed her clothes moving to the bathroom to slip the back on.

Vincent grabbed a set of keys and turned to Catherine who was slipping on her sneakers. She had changed back into her clothes and had set his clothes on the bed. Catherine folded her jacket over her arm and met his eyes. Vincent nodded to her and Catherine followed him out of the warehouse down to a small blue hatch back car. Catherine climbed in as Vincent moved behind the steering wheel starting the car. Vincent cranked the heat and Catherine buckled her seat belt turning her attention to the window. Vincent glanced briefly at her and he wanted to reach out and take her hand into his to give her some comfort but right now she was in a dark place, a place he was all too familiar with. He still had his moments when the darkness became a place of comfort when he was dealing with his own past. Vincent turned the car into traffic and made his way to Catherine's home. Vincent knew the trip well; he had spent the last year checking in on Vanessa from time to time. Silence never seemed so loud to him being in the small car with her. Vincent knew he couldn't drive her directly up to the driveway so as he neared he pulled the car over about a four houses down. He slipped it into park and turned it off. He took a deep breath and turned to Catherine.

"I can't go any further than here, but if you need me for anything" Vincent told her pulling a small piece of paper from his jacket and handing it to her.

"Will I not see you again?" Catherine asked him.

"I'll always be around Catherine" Vincent told her meeting her eyes.

Catherine took the piece of paper from him and slipped it into her pocket before taking one last look at him and climbing from the car. Catherine shut the door and began her walk. With every step she took she felt herself starting to fall apart slowly. She finally reached the driveway and glanced back looking for Vincent. The car was gone and Catherine felt herself shake. She focused back on the house and took a deep breath willing her feet to move. Each step felt heavier than the last until she finally reached the door and turned the handle. She stepped inside the well-lit foyer and looked around. Suddenly her father rounded the corner with heather close behind him.

"Catherine" he whispered stunned as he ran to her wrapping her in his arms.

"Cat" heather called in tears as she too wrapped herself around them.

Catherine's legs buckled and her dad held her tight as she let the tears and grief take hold, wishing it was Vincent that was holding her instead of her father.

Vincent watched her move with slow footsteps to her house wishing she didn't have to leave so soon. He wanted to keep her with him but knew that she needed this. He had to believe he would see her again of her own free will and not his.

**Okay that is chapter 2 guys! So don't forget to review and also I will be taking a small break tomorrow to rest my fingers as well as my awesome brain so I will have a new chapter up on Monday. So until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you so much guys on supporting this story and where I want to take it. Bare with me as I take things slow. I know there are some of you that want serious hook up with lots of Hotness like my other story Tennessee but this one is going to build a lot of things between our favorite couple. I will tell you that I will be taking Vincent and Catherine away from New York and putting them in a different city but you will see as the story goes on why I felt this was the right thing to do especially with how dark this story will go for both Catherine and Vincent. Anyways on with the story…..**

**Chapter 3**

Catherine had somehow managed to make it through the next couple of days in a fog. The arrangements had been made for the funeral and Catherine didn't know if she was ready to close that part of her nightmares. The nightmare still came no matter how much she tried to block them out and it became harder to hide. Catherine had spent time thinking about where she wanted to go in her life. She didn't feel like she did about her home, not anymore. Catherine had stayed home when her father and Heather had gone to the funeral home for the viewing. She knew she needed to be there for them but it was still too raw for her. Her father didn't press the issue which she was grateful for but now she paced the floor of her room wondering if she could even make it through the service tomorrow. Catherine didn't know why she felt the need to go to her mom's office but she found herself standing outside the door looking like a child. Catherine ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath before stepping over the threshold and stepping inside. The room looked exactly how she left it. On her desk were her computer and several files. Catherine moved to the desk sitting down in the chair. She gripped the desk and pulled herself forward. Suddenly Catherine felt something on the tip of her fingers. She moved and peered under the edge to see a jump drive. Catherine pulled it away from the desk and held it in her hand, before she tucked it away inside her pocket. She knew whatever was on that drive was important she just didn't know what. Catherine turned her attention to the files on the desk and opened them. There was nothing of importance in the files so Catherine tossed them aside. She began to open drawers looking for anything that could give her some answers. Catherine opened the file cabinet at the corner of the desk and saw files on several people. She glanced over the names until one caught her eyes. She moved to pull it out and a small olive green notebook fell out on to the floor. Catherine reached down and picked it up looking at the pages. There were notes of formulas which Catherine didn't know anything about but she saw some writing about fixing side effects. Catherine closed the book and reached for Vincent's file. Catherine smiled as she saw his picture and began to read about him. She flipped through the file reading more on him when suddenly she heard a crack. Catherine quickly shut the cabinet grabbing the notebook and Vincent's file moving from the room and shutting the door. She carefully slipped down the hall to her room and quickly stepped inside. She shut the door and turned running into a hard chest. Catherine screamed dropping the file and notebook on the floor.

"Shh, it's just me" Vincent said to her trying to calm her.

After Catherine calmed her breathing she knelt down grabbing the file and notebook placing them on her bed.

"You scared the shit out of me" Catherine accused him.

"I'm sorry, I was watching out for you and I thought I saw something" Vincent told her meeting her eyes.

"Well, it was probably me" Catherine told him.

"Why would you think that?" Vincent asked her.

"No reason" Catherine said quickly trying to cover up the fact she had found something.

"Catherine, you can talk to me. You know that right?" Vincent told her softly.

"Yeah, I know" Catherine moved to the bed sitting down and covering the evidence.

"What are you hiding?" Vincent asked moving to the bed.

"It's nothing" Catherine lied.

"Catherine your lying" Vincent said to her.

Catherine didn't know what happened but she was suddenly standing and really upset.

"You have no right to say I am lying" Catherine snapped at him.

"Catherine calm down" Vincent said to her raising his hands as if trying to talk someone down from jumping.

"I am sick of everyone telling me to calm down" Catherine yelled as tears started to fall.

"Look I didn't mean to upset you, but you need to take a deep breath" Vincent calmly took her hand.

Catherine snatched it away from him as if he had burned her.

"I can't do this" Catherine said out loud mainly to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Vincent asked worried that she might hurt herself.

"I can't do any of this. I don't know how to be the grieving daughter when I am so mad at her. I don't want to be here, this place none of it. I can't do this" Catherine said to him pacing in frustration.

"Catherine, it's okay to be angry" Vincent assured her.

"You don't get it" Catherine said to him her tears falling harder now.

Catherine moved and went into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Vincent moved to the door and listened to her cry.

"Catherine, I can't help you if you won't let me" Vincent whispered to the door.

"Please just leave" Catherine called out to him her body sliding to the floor.

"Catherine" Vincent started again.

"Just go" Catherine whispered again.

Vincent took a step away from the door and moved to the window. He wanted to help her to show her he was there for her, but right now he would settle for watching over her until she was ready to come to him. Vincent climbed out on to the tree branch and jumped to the ground just as her father and sister where pulling in the driveway. Vincent took to the shadows slipping away from the house and heading back to the warehouse. Vincent didn't know what Catherine had meant but he was intrigued and hoped she didn't do anything crazy. He also thought back to the information she had hidden. He thought about sneaking in to see it when she went to the funeral but thought against it knowing that he would be at the cemetery with her even if she didn't see him but he knew somehow she would feel him there. Vincent broke into a run slipping through the woods making his way back to the city with Catherine on his mind as always.

Catherine sat on the floor of the bathroom letting her tears fall. She hadn't meant to be so mean to Vincent. She knew he was trying to help and Catherine had been stupid enough to push him away. She knocked her head against the door in frustration.

"Catherine?" her dad called to her as he moved up the stairs.

Catherine stood quickly and wiped her eyes before turning on the shower. Her father knocked on her bedroom door and Catherine opened the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Catherine called out.

"May I come in?" he called to her.

"Sure" Catherine called moving to her dresser pulling out some clothes.

Her father walked in and smiled softly at her.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know we were home" he moved to sit on her bed.

"How was it?" Catherine asked him trying to cut the awkwardness out of the situation.

"It was nice, the funeral will be at nine tomorrow" her father said his voice emotionless.

"Okay" Catherine said to him.

"Catherine is there something you want to talk about?" her dad said to her meeting her eyes.

"Now isn't the time" Catherine told him her voice going cold.

"There is no good time Catherine. I've realized that you have to take the time to talk about what is important. Please don't shut me out you can tell me anything" he offered her his eyes pleading.

Catherine knew she would regret telling this to him now but she had to tell him.

"I want to leave New York" Catherine said in a rush.

Her father stood motionless for a moment before turning to her with only one word.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't be here. Not after what has happened it hurts too much" Catherine admitted to him.

"Where will you go?" his voice smaller as his heart was breaking.

"I don't know yet. I love you and heather more than anything but I need to leave. I've saved up some money and I will continue school I just can't do it here" Catherine's voice growing soft.

"I don't want to lose you, but if I agree to this it will have limitations" her father told her.

"What's your offer?" Catherine asked her voice detaching from his concern.

"I know you are a responsible woman Catherine but I want you to find a good school, an apartment in a good area. I will agree but you have to make that your word to me. I will make all the financial arrangements but I need time to do it. Can you give me a week?" her father asked.

Catherine hesitated but with a deep breath she took the offer.

"Yes, a week" Catherine told him.

Her father nodded and left her room shutting the door behind him. Catherine moved to her bathroom and stared at the shower head. She debating if she should get in or do the one thing she felt was more important, the one thing she hated herself for doing and had to make right… apologizing to Vincent.

**Thank you so much for reviewing this story and loving it as much as I do. Don't forget to review and as always until next time…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own... Just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you guys so much! I will be working on this story full time now. Thanks again for all the amazing reviews you have left supporting this story and me writing it! **

**Chapter 4**

Catherine made her way downstairs grabbing her coat and keys tucking the file and notebook under her shirt.

"Cat?" her dad called.

"Yeah" Catherine called back as he rounded the corner.

"Where are you going this late?" He asked wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"I need to run into town for some personal things" Catherine told him lying.

"Oh, well be careful and take your phone" he said feeling awkward at her words.

"I will, I'll be back soon" Catherine slipped her jacket on and quickly made her exit out the door.

Catherine made her it to her car and turned it on turning the heater on full blast trying to her warm. The weather had grown colder no doubt bringing snow soon enough. Catherine placed the file and notebook on the seat before she grabbed her cellphone. Catherine flipped her phone open and pulled the paper out of her pocket dialing quickly and carefully as she drove down the road. Catherine hit send and waited. The phone rang and rang until the line clicked ending the call. Catherine closed the phone and took a deep breath turning her car on the loop heading near the city. Catherine used the silence in the car to think. She didn't know how to tell Vincent she was leaving town. She didn't even know more than that. She had a week to get everything in order and even then the thought was both scary but freeing. Catherine knew her sister wouldn't understand but in time she hoped she would. Catherine almost missed her turn but quickly recovered driving down the old backstreets to the warehouse. It looked the same as it did the night Vincent had taken her home she noted. Catherine pulled to a stop and put the car in park grabbing the contents of the seat next to her. She shut the car off and climbed out. A breeze hit her and Catherine shivered pulling her jacket close to her. She made her way to the chain link fence that guarded the warehouse. It felt more like a prison she thought. She had taken a step to the entrance when something snapped behind her. Catherine froze panic hitting her.

"Hand over your purse" a cracked voice growled.

"I don't have one" Catherine told him not turning.

Before Catherine could react she heard a growl and found herself on her knees gasping. Catherine turned her head and looked. Standing over the man was a beast. His skin miss shapened with a scar and his teeth now fangs. His eyes glowed a gold yellow. He growled raising a clawed hand in the air bring it down on the mugger. Catherine stifled a scream and the beast snapped its head to look at Catherine. Catherine noticed something about the way it was looking at her. Catherine knew that look; the beast tilted its head still holding her stare. Catherine had never seen something so dark and tormented. She scooted back and took a deep breath as she realized in that moment who it was.

"Vincent?" She whispered her voice shaking a little.

Everything changed in that split second for Catherine. She should have been scared and running away but she hadn't moved. Slowly the beast turned away from her and leaned against the fence. Catherine carefully pulled herself up to stand on her own two feet. She stood still as the figure turned. Catherine knew in that moment her eyes met his she had been right. She didn't say anything as he moved to her. Catherine didn't care that he had become something from a nightmare none of that mattered; he had been there to save her yet again.

"Catherine" Vincent said softly meeting her eyes.

"Don't" Catherine told him stopping him from turning her away.

She leaned down and picked up the file and notebook before standing again to meet his eyes.

"Go inside, I'll be there in a second" Vincent told her.

Catherine nodded and made her way inside the warehouse. After thirty minutes Vincent walked in and went to the sink. He washed his hands and grabbed a towel before turning to her. It was the first time Catherine actually saw the downstairs. It really was a bachelor's pad in a sense. She noticed that he didn't live alone but Catherine didn't think of who it could be.

"What are you doing here?" Vincent asked her grabbing some water from the fridge handing a bottle to Catherine.

"I'm sorry if I intruded. I came to talk" Catherine told him setting the unopened bottle on the counter.

Vincent motioned for her to sit and she slid on the stool placing the file and notebook on the table.

"What is that?" Vincent asked her.

Catherine slid the material to him.

"I found these in my Mom's office and thought maybe you would want them before they were gone" Catherine told him as he opened them.

"I don't know what to say" Vincent lifted his eyes to hers.

"There is nothing to say, but I want to say I am sorry for acting like I did earlier. You have done nothing but yet I lashed out at you and for that I am sorry" Catherine's voice faltering.

"Catherine I know more than anyone how it feels. You don't owe me any apologies" he reassured her.

"I wanted to make it right" Catherine said stopping herself from saying what she needed to the wrong way.

"There is more isn't there?" Vincent asked closing the file and notebook.

"Yes, there is more" Catherine admitted to him.

Vincent could see she wanted to tell him something and he also could sense she was trying to stay calm. Vincent moved to her and took her hand into his. Catherine lifted her eyes to his and took a deep breath.

"Vincent I'm leaving" Catherine said in a rush.

Vincent felt like he had been kicked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"When?" He asked suddenly.

"I am leaving New York in a week" she said slowly.

Vincent moved away from Catherine and turned his back resting his hands on the counter top.

"Why come tell me?" Vincent asked her barely in a whisper.

"I owed you for saving my life and truth is I am hoping that with everything I've given you that maybe it can help you with whatever your searching for" Catherine told him a she touched his shoulder.

Vincent pulled his shoulder from her fingertips. Vincent didn't know when it had happened but he found himself falling for Catherine in the short time he had known her. He couldn't explain it any more than that. He had spent his days thinking of her and his nights watching her and as scared as he was to admit it to himself and to her he had feelings for her. Maybe some if those feelings were because of what she had been through but he knew there was something more.

"I should go" Catherine told him and moved to the counter placing something on the table.

Vincent didn't move but heard her breathing speed up at his rejection I her news. What was he supposed to say? That he was happy she was leaving? That she had a better chance away from him? Vincent listened as her footsteps echoed through the warehouse, crunching in gravel before she climbed in her car and pulled away. Vincent bowed his head and slammed his fists against the counter in frustration knowing he made a huge mistake.

**Thank you again guys and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Until next time….**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own... Just this story and any characters I add**

**Thanks so much guys for the awesome support and a special shout out to Shutterbugmom and E.B Cameron for being my buds!**

**Chapter 5**

Vincent grabbed his jacket and made a quick decision to go after Catherine. He had to talk to her, he didn't really know what he was going to say but he figured it would come to him. As he moved to the door it opened and JT walked it.

"Hey man, where is the fire?" JT moved to the side quickly.

"I can't explain right now but there is something on the table for you to look at" Vincent didn't wait for a word from JT before he quickly made an exit. Vincent grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and scrolled to his missed calls looking for Catherine's number. He finally found it and hit send.

Catherine pulled her car over at a small coffee shop outside of the city. She parked and climbed out. The shop was empty which was a shock to Catherine even with it being ten o'clock. Catherine made her way inside out of the cold and noticed as she entered the coffee shop didn't close until midnight. It made sense to her since it was near a local community college and she knew better than anyone that late night study sessions required coffee and lots of it. Catherine opened the door and the aroma of coffee hit her as well as fresh biscotti. Catherine took her time looking around the shop before making her way to the counter to order. There were large chairs that surrounded a fireplace as well as corner booths with small table littering the shop. The art work she noticed was from the art program at the college. Some of it was quite amazing and one in particular caught Catherine's eye. It was hung over the fireplace which was burning hot. Catherine placed her order for a black coffee, and a white chocolate biscotti. She took her order and sat down near the fire curling her legs underneath her. She took a sip of her coffee and pulled her phone out sending her father a text message telling him she would be home after midnight that she had stopped for a cup of coffee. She had just shut her phone and slipped it into her pocket when she heard the door open signaling a new customer. Catherine didn't pay any attention to who it was; she was more focused on the painting before her.

Catherine had never seen anything like it. It was a black canvas with the painting of a wilting white lily. Catherine wondered what made the artist choose something so personal in a way.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken" a deep voice asked.

"No, help you're…" Catherine couldn't finish her sentence as she met the man's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked him in a hushed whisper knowing Vincent was risking it being out in public.

"I was on my way to see you and I saw your car here" he told her taking a seat and placing his coffee in his lap.

"Oh" Catherine said surprised and curious at the same time.

"I am sorry I didn't react so well to what you said earlier" Vincent told her meeting her eyes.

"I don't think I would have reacted any better to be honest" Catherine took a sip of her coffee.

"Catherine why the sudden need to leave?" Vincent asked.

Catherine knew he would ask eventually and she thought she was ready to answer but when would she ever be ready?

"I have spent my entire life feeling one way. It was something I did, rolling with the punches and making it. After everything with my mom a lot of things changed for me. I know my dad needs me but I need myself too. I have never been more confused and alone the way I do now. I know it sounds selfish but I need to get away from my own demons. Running is never the answer was always my mom's motto, but now I question if she ever took her own words to heart" Catherine told him as she wiped a tear away.

"Catherine I don't think it's selfish to want to find what you need. It's a huge step in any situation given what you have been through. I don't know about your demons but I do have my own and trust me when I say being hidden away isn't a life I wanted for myself" Vincent admitted to her.

"If you could leave would you?" Catherine asked him and then blinked at the words she had just said.

"Yes, I would" Vincent admitted.

"It's so easy to talk to you. You make me forget everything, it's refreshing" Catherine told him setting her coffee cup down.

"I feel the same to be honest. I can always talk to JT but he is so busy anymore that I tend to feel like a caged animal" Vincent laughed bitterly.

"How long have you been like…you know" Catherine asked nervously.

"I have been this way for about a year. When I feel threatened in any way or my adrenaline gets high I beast out as JT calls it. JT is trying to find a way to reverse the drug that was given to me but right now there isn't much we can do. Although I believe the information you left might help" Vincent told her setting his empty cup down.

"I hope that when I leave we can still keep in contact" Catherine told him.

"Catherine can I be honest with you?" Vincent asked her.

"Of course" Catherine turned in her seat to face him resting her hand on her chin.

"I wish you would stay" Vincent lifting his head to meet her eyes.

"I wish you could go with me to be honest" Catherine admitted to him.

"What if I could?" Vincent questioned her back.

"How?" Catherine asked him stunned by his admission.

"I don't know but if I did what would you say" Vincent held her stare.

"Honestly?" Catherine asked him.

"No judgment" Vincent raised his hands grinning.

"It would be nice to have you around" Catherine grinned.

"I am pretty cool" Vincent chuckled.

"Yeah, a little" Catherine teased.

"Ouch" Vincent winced.

Catherine actually smiled, something she didn't think she would do anytime soon. Being with Vincent was as easy as breathing to her. He understood what she was going through and more importantly he didn't try to change what she was feeling or how she looked at things. She might even admit that she found him attractive as well but her own demon was something much darker, something that kept her from getting close to someone emotionally. She hadn't talked to anyone about that night even her mother and it would stay buried deep hidden from anyone, even the one person she was growing to trust.

"I better go, it's getting late" Catherine said standing.

Vincent grabbed her jacket and held it out for her. Catherine smiled and slipped her arms into it turning to him.

"Thanks for sitting with me" Catherine zipped her jacket and met his eyes.

"Of course" Vincent smiled and buttoned his jacket.

Catherine grabbed her bag and moved out the door with Vincent close behind her. Vincent walked her to her car and opened the door for her. Catherine turned to him and in that moment she hugged him. Vincent wrapped his arms around her hugging her back. It felt right to Vincent and Catherine both. Catherine pulled away and smiled to him once more before climbing in and starting it up. With a soft wave she pulled into traffic feeling not so alone.

Vincent watched her leave and grinned to himself as he turned on his heel making his way back to the warehouse. He didn't know how he was going to pull it off or what JT would say but none of that mattered at the moment. Vincent laughed to himself and ducked into the shadows.

**So I wanted to have a little bit of peace for Catherine and Vincent in this chapter as well as a mutual attraction and a friendship. So as always until next time….**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own... Just this story and any characters I add**

**Wow guys 45 reviews so far and I'm only 5 chapters in! Thank you so much for your kind words and support on this story as well as where it's going to go. Big thanks to ShutterBugMom who will be helping with some current location changes in this chapter as well as future chapters to come. So on with the chapter...**

**Chapter 6**

Catherine awoke in a daze as she climbed from the bed and made her way to the shower. Today was the funeral and Catherine wasn't so sure she was ready in any sense of the word. She stripped off her clothes and climbed into the hot shower letting it ease her sore muscles. She found herself thinking of what she had said to Vincent and the time they shared last night. Catherine could easily deny the fact she had an attraction to him but she wouldn't deny it. No matter what he was or became he was still the one person she felt she could trust even now. Catherine sighed as she pushed the thought away and finished her shower.

After her shower Catherine worked on her hair. She dried it and twisted it up into a low bun. She moved to the closet and pulled out a black dress and heels. It was the only black dress she owned and it happened to be the dress she wore to her graduation. She slipped it on and sighed as she looked in the mirror. It still fit perfectly but she was wearing it for the wrong reason. She didn't bother with makeup knowing it would smear away and why cover up how she felt. Catherine slipped on her shoes and then moved her way over to her dresser. She opened the jewelry box and looked inside. Tucked on top was a pair of diamond studs she had received as a gift from her parents. She debated skipping them but knew her dad would like them. She sighed and grabbed them. She took a seat on the bed and noticed she had left a picture of Vincent sitting on her nightstand. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment before opening a drawer and placing it safely inside. Catherine could hear her sister and father downstairs and yet Catherine remained in her room not wanting to see them just yet. Catherine stood and moved to her bathroom freezing as she saw something in her tree. She prepared to move quickly to her door but then the figure came closer and Catherine breathed a sigh of relief. She quietly moved and opened it.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?" Catherine asked him in a whisper.

"I figured you needed the support today, so I came to see you before you left" Vincent smiled softly to her as he climbed in her room.

He looked around her room and saw some personal things sitting out. Catherine followed his eyes and blushed grabbing them and tossing them into the hamper.

"Sorry" she smiled and sat down on her bed Vincent following her.

"How are you holding up?" Vincent asked softly.

"I don't know yet. I'm still in a daze" Catherine admitted.

"Hey, it's okay to feel out of sorts about it" he told her taking her hand.

The simple gesture meant more than Vincent knew to her. Catherine looked at their hands together and felt a small wave a peace roll over her in that moment.

"I can't stay long but I wanted to let you know, that I'll be watching at the funeral" Vincent told her as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Vincent what if someone see's you?" Catherine asked him.

"Relax, no one will see me. You will know I'm there and that's it" Vincent assured her.

Catherine knew he could hide better than anyone and she actually laughed wondering how good he was a kid.

"What are you laughing at?" Vincent chuckled.

"I was imagining how well you must have played that game as a kid" she smiled.

"With two older brothers I had to be good" Vincent smiled for a moment before his smile faded remembering the loss.

"I didn't mean to upset you" Catherine told him squeezing his hand.

"No,no of course not. I was just remembering that all" he told her.

Suddenly his ears picked up footsteps.

"I better go someone's coming. I'll see you later" he offered a another other squeeze of her hand before quickly moving to the window and jumping to the ground. Catherine looked to the door waiting on the knock.

"Cat?" her father called to her.

"Come in" she said as she slipped the earrings in.

Her dad walked in and looked at her sitting on the bed. He moved and sat beside her.

"I wanted to let you know that I took care of all the financial papers and everything should be wired to your account within two days" his voice falling a little.

Catherine knew her dad was in the edge of breaking down and she didn't know how she would handle it.

"Thank you" Catherine whispered to him as she took his hand.

"Have you chosen a school yet?" He asked her.

"I think I have, I will email the director later today to see if I can be accepted" Catherine told him.

"Where?" Her father asked.

"Yale" Catherine lifted her eyes away from their hands and met his eyes.

"Yale is a great school" her father told her.

"Yeah, I think so. I will start looking for a place soon" Catherine released his hand and smoothed out her dress.

Her father sat quiet for a moment before he stood.

"The car will be here in thirty minutes so I better finish up" he whispered and moved to the door stepping outside and closing it behind him.

Catherine felt a chill go through her and she felt detached. Thirty minutes was all she had left to gather the strength she needed to make it through the service. She wasn't sure it would be enough and panic began to set in. She then heard Vincent's words echo through her mind.

"I'll be watching, you will know I'm there"

Catherine gathered her courage and stood from the bed. She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. She took a step to the door and took a deep breath before opening it and stepping out.

Vincent made his way to the cemetery and tucked himself away against a large oak tree. He could see the workers preparing the tent and grounds just then the sky rumbled and a heavy rain began to fall. Vincent remained dry tucked close to the tree and he let his thoughts drift to Catherine.

Catherine sat quietly as everyone passed offering their condolences and kind words. None of which Catherine cared for as everyone said their goodbyes to her mother. Catherine sat in a daze until they called for the Paul bearers to step up for the casket. Catherine stood passive and followed her father and sister behind the casket as everyone's eyes followed her. Catherine slipped her jacket on and steppe out on the stone steps. The rain was pouring down and her father handed her an umbrella. She opened it and made her way to the car climbing in quickly. The drive to the cemetery was the loudest silence she had ever heard. Her sister heather cried silently while her father held her close wiping his own tears. The only sound she could hear was the rain pelting on the roof. The car finally stopped and Catherine, Heather and her father climbed out opening their umbrellas as the bearers stepped up removing the casket from the black Hearst. Catherine followed once again as they made their way to the site. The wind picked up blowing the rain sideways as Catherine finally stopped near her father. Catherine looked around in the rain looking for Vincent and then she saw his eyes glowing from a distance and she felt a calmness come over her. She turned her eyes away and back to the service.

The service was quick due to rain which Catherine hasn't heard anything of. She didn't ask to place a rose or to add the first handful of dirt nothing, she stood weighted in place. The tent overhead kept the ground and casket dry but Catherine stood under her umbrella as the rain blew around her soaking her.

"Catherine are you ready?" Her father asked her touching her arm.

"Not yet, you guys go ahead. I'll catch a ride home" Catherine told him her voice falling close to the breaking point.

"Okay" her father said kissing her forehead and taking heather user his arm to the car.

Catherine stood quiet as everyone left leaving her alone in the cemetery. Suddenly the wind had a gust blowing her umbrella out if her hands and further down to a plot. Catherine gave in at that exact moment letting her tears fall and the anger she had hidden to come to the surface.

"You lied" Catherine called out in sobs looking at her mother's casket.

"You told me to always be honest and to never run an you didn't do any of those things" Catherine gripped her side as the sobs grew harder.

Catherine stood crying letting it all out as the rain hit her. She didn't care that Vincent was watching from the tree or that she was soaked none of it mattered. Catherine continued her sobs until she heard a snap near her. Catherine brought her eyes up to see a man dressed in a black suit with an umbrella.

Catherine wiped her eyes as he moved to her.

"I guess you're here to take me back" Catherine asked him softly.

"Something like that" he said cold.

Catherine didn't know what happened next but she found herself flying backwards against the casket. Suddenly the casket swayed and Catherine was being taken down in to the six feet hole. She screamed and reached to grab into something when she heard a click. Catherine snapped her eyes up and saw the man was holding a gun pointing it directly at her.

"Our secret will end with you" he snapped and Catherine closed her eyes waiting for the bullet but nothing came.

Catherine heard a growl and an ear splitting snap and the gun man was gone. She struggled losing grip on the bars until a hand snatched out and pulled her out. Catherine scrambled into her saviors arms.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked pulling back from her and looking at her face.

Catherine cried hugging herself closer to him glad that he hasn't listened to her and was close by. After Catherine claimed Vincent pulled her to her feet.

"Let's her you out of the rain" Vincent whispered to her sliding his arm around her and moving her to the car he had borrowed from JT. Once inside the car Vincent started the car and turned the heater on full blast trying to warm Catherine up. Catherine sat quietly letting the tears fall as Vincent pulled her to his side. Catherine closed her eyes and took comfort in his embrace as he made his way back to the warehouse.

**Thank you so much guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own...just this story and any characters I add.**

**Thank you so much yet again to the amazing people who have reviewed, and to ShutterBugMom for helping with location points!** **Okay guys this chapter is a little dark but not as much as chapter 6 was. This one is lighter and shows the relationship building between Catherine and Vincent as well the attraction and how JT will fit in to the story. As always reviews are loved and needed. On with the story...**

**Chapter 7**

Vincent drove carefully through the rain reaching the warehouse sometime later. Catherine had fallen asleep on the way and Vincent hated to wake her. More importantly he knew JT would lose his mind when he came in. Vincent carefully climbed from the car and moved to the passenger side slipping his arms under Catherine he lifted her from the car and made his way inside. No sooner had he entered did JT snap his head up and open his mouth before Vincent shot him a warning look as he moved upstairs. Once upstairs Vincent laid Catherine down on the bed not caring about how wet she was but at how exhausted she seemed. He pulled the covers over her and slipped from the room making his way down to JT who would have a million questions for him.

Vincent had just stepped in the base floor when JT was staring him down.

"What the HELL man" JT shout out.

"Calm down JT" Vincent moved to the fridge grabbing a beer.

"I'm sorry did you say calm down? Do you have any idea what the hell you are doing right now?" JT asked him pacing.

"JT I know what I am doing. Do you know who she is?" Vincent asked him sitting down on a stool.

"I don't care who she is Vince, she is a liability to both of us. If Murfield finds out about her and us we are dead, and I don't mean it casually" JT grabbed the counter trying to support himself.

"Do you remember Dr. Chandler?" Vincent asked him setting his beer down.

"Yeah the one who helped do this" JT waved to him.

"Yes, the girl upstairs is her daughter Catherine Chandler. She was the one I saved from the guys in the woods, and again today at her mother's funeral" Vincent told him.

"Wait a second the one from the paper?" JT asked sitting down.

"Yes, she is already on their hit list, because she witnessed her mother's murdered and you could actually be grateful for the information she brought to us ya know" Vincent said causally listened for Catherine upstairs.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to be grateful for the information but yet you fail to remember we are trying to live under the radar" JT huffed.

"I know that JT, I made all the mistakes but I can't just leave her alone. Murfield will find her and then if something happens to her, how am I supposed to live with myself after that huh?" Vincent challenged.

"Man, she is going to blow us sky high" JT grabbed his beer and took a long pull.

"There is one more thing" Vincent said suddenly reaching on the table to grab JT his tums handing them to him.

"There is a reason your handing these to me isn't there" JT groaned.

"Yes, Catherine is leaving New York at the end of next week and I am going with her" Vincent said quickly.

JT grabbed the bottle and opened it tossing four in his mouth chewing rapidly.

Vincent waited for him to swallow before he spoke again.

"Please tell me your kidding" JT asked.

"No, I'm not kidding. I can't explain it JT but there is something about her and I find myself thinking about her all the time and not being around her is...god I don't know" Vincent ran his hand thru his hair in frustration.

"You're in love with her" JT accused.

"I don't know what I am" Vincent told him.

"Look big guy, I can't tell you what to do but whatever you choose to do I'm here for you. That won't change" JT met his eyes.

"Would you consider going along?" Vincent asked.

"Seriously you want me to go? I don't know if I could, besides where would she be going?" JT pushed his empty beer bottle away.

"She hasn't told me directly but I heard her telling her father she is considering Yale" Vincent actually grinned.

"Yale is a pretty prestigious school Vince. Although they Yale is also part of New Haven research which was doing the leading research for stem cell" JT told him.

"So you would consider it?" Vincent asked grinning.

"If this information Catherine gave you is right, I could possibly find a cure for your DNA mutation. They have all the equipment I would need to do it" JT told him.

Vincent couldn't believe that JT was actually considering it. He just hoped everything would work out like he hoped. He still had to talk to Catherine about it but he had time. Just as Vincent took a drink of his beer a cry broke out upstairs coming from Catherine.

"What the..." JT started but Vincent was moving faster up the stairs as JT stood still.

_Catherine cried out as she struggled in his grip._

_"Oh come on baby, you know you want too" his voice echoed. She could smell the alcohol on his breath his hands running down her side moving down to her skirt hiking it up._

_"Stop please" Catherine called out struggling against his weighted body. Catherine felt his mouth on hers making her gag. The music booming around her as she struggled to breathe..._

"Catherine" someone called her name.

"CATHERINE" the voice was louder jogging her memory as she snapped her eyes open to see a concerned and confused Vincent looking down at her.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked her.

"Yeah, just a nightmare" Catherine sat up shutting herself down.

Catherine knew he wanted to ask but she couldn't, she wouldn't talk about it at least not right now.

"Catherine are you sure?" Vincent met her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it okay. Please let's just leave it alone" Catherine begged.

"Okay" Vincent breathed.

"What time is it?" Catherine asked him.

"It's about four. You should probably call your dad" Vincent stood and grabbed her jacket handing it to her.

Catherine nodded and fished her cell phone out and dialed her dad.

"Catherine are you okay? Where are you?" He asked worried.

"Dad, I'm okay. I ran into a friend and I'm at her place. I fell asleep" Catherine lied.

"Oh okay, well will you be home tonight?" Her dad asked as she heard him shuffling around.

"I think I may stay the night but I will be home tomorrow" Catherine told him looking at Vincent.

"Okay, just call me later" her dad told her.

"I will" Catherine answered placing her feet on the floor.

"I love you" her father said to her.

"I love you too" Catherine answered before she hung up.

Catherine shut her phone off and sat it on the nightstand before turning to Vincent.

"You don't mind do you?" Catherine asked him.

"No, of course not. Are you hungry?" He asked smiling.

"Actually yes" Catherine leaned down and removed her shoes.

"Chinese or pizza?" Vincent offered.

"Pizza would be good" Catherine told him.

"Pizza it is. A shower?" He offered.

"Definitely" Catherine laughed as she looked at her dirty dress.

"Okay, I'll get you something to wear" Vincent moved quickly and grabbed Catherine some clothes.

Vincent handed her some clothes. Catherine placed them on the bed and smiled as she made her way to the shower.

"I'll be down stairs, so when you're finished you can come on down" Vincent called out to her moving to the stairs.

"Okay" Catherine smiled and slipped into the bathroom.

Vincent moved downstairs and gave JT an update.

"She is staying the night?" JT gasped.

"Geez dad it's not the fifty's" Vincent teased as he pulled a menu out for a local pizza place.

"Funny" JT mocked.

Vincent ordered the pizza and thought he would run up stairs and grab a clean shirt while Catherine was in the shower. Vincent reached the top of the stairs and froze as he saw Catherine dropping the towel standing naked as she reached for the shirt. Vincent tried to turn away and bumped into the shelf by the door causing something to fall. Catherine jumped ad turned as Vincent turned his head.

"I'm sorry I thought you were still in the shower" Vincent was blushing and embarrassed.

"It's fine" Catherine said as she watched him retreat quickly downstairs.

Catherine chuckled to herself both amused and embarrassed. She quickly slipped the clothes on and hoped the evening wouldn't be weird.

Vincent made his escape as quickly as he could. He had to admit he liked what he had seen but he felt stupid for being so careless. He ran his hands over his face and hoped the night wouldn't be weird. When JT looked at him he shook his head and JT laughed seeming to understand what he had seen. How was he going to sleep now that he had seen her naked? She was already on his mind as is but now he was really screwed.

Catherine carefully made her way down the stairs to see Vincent and JT setting up the pizza boxes. Vincent heard her and snapped his head up to see her in his shirt and sweats. He couldn't help but smile at her wearing his clothes. He had to admit it was a nice look on her. JT turned to see what Vincent was looking at and his mouth fell open. He quickly recovered and smiled at her.

"Catherine this is my friend JT Forbes" Vincent told her.

"It's nice to meet you JT" Catherine said extending her hand to him.

JT shook it and smiled back.

"You too, thanks for the information" JT told her motioning to stack of papers she had brought the night before.

"You're welcome; did you happen to see the flash drive yet?" Catherine asked him.

"No, not yet. It's the next thing" JT nodded as he moved to the fridge.

"What can I get you to drink?" Vincent asked her.

"A beer would be good" Catherine told him as JT handed her a plate with some pizza on it.

"Thank you" Catherine told them both as she moved to the stool and looked at the TV.

"Is that a new game?" Catherine asked Vincent about the baseball game on TV.

"I think so, I didn't know you were a baseball fan" JT teased her.

"Die hard Yankee's fan" Catherine admitted.

"Wow" JT laughed as Catherine took a bite of her pizza grinning.

Catherine watched the game with JT and Vincent and to her she could get use to having them around. After the game, Catherine turned her attention to Vincent.

"So I've been think about where I want to go and I am thinking Yale" Catherine told him.

"Yale is a great school" Vincent told her casually.

"Yeah I think so too. I don't think I will have a problem getting in to be honest. I have to find a place to live but overall it should be a good thing" Catherine told him tucking her legs under her.

"You still want me to go?" Vincent teased.

"Yes, I do. I meant what I said last night Vincent" Catherine told him meeting his eyes.

"I know you did" Vincent told her his voice going soft at her words.

"I think I could find a place" Vincent told her.

"What about with me?" Catherine offered.

"Catherine is that a good idea?" Vincent asked her.

"Why wouldn't it be? We are friends and I trust you" Catherine told him.

"Yes we are friends but you are in college and will need your space and…" Vincent paused.

"Let me ask you a question and answer honestly okay" Catherine said moving to him.

"Okay" Vincent said turning to her.

"Is it really about me being in college or is it because you're afraid of being really alone with me?" Catherine asked feeling bold at her own words.

"Why would I be afraid of being alone with you?" Vincent asked her laughing awkwardly.

"Because there is an attraction" Catherine pointed out to him.

"You're attracted to me?" Vincent was stunned at her choice of words.

"I won't lie, I am attracted to you Vincent and I know you feel the same" Catherine challenged him.

"Yes, I am attracted to you. I won't deny it either but I have to stay under the radar and living in a condo near campus wouldn't be a good thing" Vincent told her running his hand over his chin.

"True, but what if I found something that could keep you under the radar and could also serve as a place for both of us as well as JT" Catherine grinned at him.

"Wait you want JT to come?" Vincent was blown away.

"Yeah, I like JT and he is a very important person in your life so why not" Catherine shook her shoulders.

"I think JT might actually be excited to have a girl that is a friend" Vincent teased.

"I am sure JT has had friends that have been girls" Catherine laughed.

"Um actually no, not human ones anyways" Vincent laughed.

"Hey I can hear you" JT called out from the office.

Catherine and Vincent busted out laughing at JT's words. Catherine couldn't help but enjoy her time with them. Vincent more so now that she knew the attraction was mutual but she also knew she didn't know how to open herself up to have a relationship with someone but more importantly she hadn't told Vincent about her past and she wondered what he would think when he knew.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you so much everyone for the awesome reviews and support on this story. Thank you to ShutterBugMom for help on location information. So on with the story….**

**Chapter 8**

Catherine couldn't believe her eyes when she woke up the next morning. She had actually slept in bed with Vincent. She had refused to have him sleep on the couch since the bed was plenty big enough for both of them. She trusted Vincent and knew he wouldn't do anything so there wasn't an ounce of concern even with the attraction between them. Catherine remained still on her side as she looked over him as he slept. It was the first night she has actually slept without any nightmares and she actually felt rested. She knew it had to be from his presence that helped her relax. Catherine looked over his face from under her lashes. He really was very handsome to her. She followed his lips to his nose, his brows to his cheekbones, gliding her eyes over the scar that marred his skin. He needed a shave but even still Catherine was fascinated at the curve of his jaw leading down to his neck and broad shoulders which let her eyes go further as she noticed his well tones arms and chest. Catherine brought her eyes back to his face and blushed for ogling him the way she had but she was human and she couldn't help but look.

"It isn't polite to stare" she heard him whisper to her.

"I wasn't staring" Catherine recovered quickly.

"If you say so" he chuckled and rolled to stretch.

Catherine watched as the muscles stretched and recoiled as he turned back to her.

"So what time do you have to go home?" Vincent asked her meeting her eyes.

"Not for a bit, I can make breakfast?" Catherine offered.

"You cook?" Vincent asked grinning.

"I do, I am famous for my French toast" Catherine grinned.

"I don't think I have had French toast in ages" Vincent told her.

"Well I'll have to fix that" Catherine smiled and climbed from the bed.

Vincent watched her slide from the bed and internally groaned as he watched her stretch sighing. He instantly grew hard at the noise and quickly rolled over.

"You go ahead down, I'm going to get a shower" Vincent told her as he moved to sit up.

"Okay" Catherine smiled and padded to the stairs leading down to the bottom floor.

Vincent watched her leave and quickly climbed from the bed grabbing some clothes and moving to the shower. As Vincent started the shower he glanced in the mirror and noticed he needed a shave and a haircut. He moved around the bathroom as he looked for some scissors. He finally found them tucked in a drawer and he carefully began to cut his hair. He had learned a few things from his mom over the years before she passed away. She had been a beautician for twenty years before she retired to raise three boys while his father worked at the local production plant. He worked long hours but made good money and he was able to provide for his family. Vincent finished his hair and smiled at how well he had done. He grabbed a razor and did a quick shave before climbing into the shower. Once he was finished he quickly got dressed and ran his hands through his hair before moving downstairs. He could smell the cinnamon as he stepped into the small makeshift kitchen as well as the coffee Catherine had brewing. It wasn't too long before JT managed to walk in and grinned as he saw Catherine busily working on breakfast.

"This looks amazing" Vincent told her as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you" Catherine smiled sweetly at him as she poured another cup and handed it to JT.

"Thank you" JT smiled as he took a quick sip.

Catherine moved back to the griddle and flipped the French toast on to a plate before she divided it up between Vincent and JT. She flipped two more from the griddle to a plate and took a seat across from both of the guys as they worked on covering their food with butter and syrup.

"This is really good" JT spoke his mouth full.

"Thanks" Catherine grinned slipping a piece of food in her mouth.

"I have to agree, you do make the best French toast" Vincent laughed.

"Told ya" Catherine teased as she finished her toast and pushed it way grabbing her coffee cup.

Breakfast passed quickly and Catherine used JT's computer sending her records to the campus director at Yale. Once she was finished she checked into her bank account to see if everything had cleared. She had pulled it up when she gasped. Vincent quickly moved to her side and looked at the computer. He coughed at the screen.

"Did you rob a Swiss account?" JT asked her as he caught a look at the amount.

"I wish I could say I did" Catherine muttered as she scrolled down looking.

Vincent watched as she shook her head and signed out closing the screen before looking at real estate near Yale. Catherine scrolled through page after page looking at the homes for sale. She had almost given up when she saw it. She looked closely at the pictures before opening the browser and read information on the property. It was huge, and wasn't far from the college. She would still have about three blocks to reach the campus but the size, location, and potential had her stunned. She clicked a link at the bottom of the page and followed it to another page. Catherine read carefully as she grabbed her coffee cup taking a sip.

"Hey Vincent, JT?" Catherine called out to them.

Vincent and JT walked over to the computer and looked at the screen.

"An armory?" JT asked confused.

"Yes, it's about three blocks away from the campus but its also private enough. According to the information it was supposed to be bought by the city of New Haven but the city abandoned the project wanting to turn it into a rec center but it has potential and it's huge. Would it work?" Catherine asked them turning in her chair.

"Wait a second, you're thinking of buying it?" JT asked stunned.

"Why not?" Catherine countered.

"It might be a little suspicious for a woman to buy such a large property" Vincent told her.

"Maybe but I doubt they would turn down an offer on it. Apparently it will be demolished if it's not sold and I would hate for something with that much history to be destroyed. Besides we would really be using this side of the armory and what isn't used could be closed off and maybe used later for something" Catherine offered.

"What does the neighborhood look like around it?" JT asked.

Catherine clicked on the screen and brought up the location on the map. JT looked over it and saw that the armory wasn't really near any other properties. It stood alone and did have some surrounding woods. It would be an ideal location for them to stay under the radar.

"So what are you thinking?" Vincent asked him.

"Catherine has a point man. It is large enough and the surrounding are ideal in case you beast out. There is surrounding woods so it's not like we would be out in the open. It could keep us all under the radar" JT told him honestly.

"I don't know man" Vincent said looking back at the screen.

Catherine clicked on some more pictures looking at the property. There was the east wing which had a huge floor plan. It had brick columns and doors that lead to several different rooms which Catherine assumed they were once offices. They each had bathrooms with showers no doubt for the previous owners. There was even a kitchen located off of the area that was huge. Catherine knew they would use this part more than any other location but there was plenty of room for Jt to have a lab which Catherine thought he would like for his work. It offered a workout room with all the original equipment. The other wings of the building would be sealed until they could figure out what to do with them. Catherine scrolled down and looked at the information on who to contact. She reached beside the computer and grabbed a scrap piece of paper and jotted down the number. Before she closed the screen and turned to look at Vincent and JT.

"I'm thinking a road trip" Catherine said to them.

"Wait, like all three of us?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, unless you think it's too risky?" Catherine questioned him.

"It could be" Vincent told her before he looked at JT.

"What do you think man?" Vincent asked JT.

"We could get away with it maybe but it's still a risk" JT admitted.

"Well, I could always go alone" Catherine offered which earned her a glare from Vincent.

"No way are you going alone, JT can go with you" Vincent offered her.

"Well, JT what do you think?" Catherine asked him.

"When would we be leaving?" JT asked.

"Well, it would take us about an hour and a half maybe two with traffic. So I would say by three today" Catherine told him.

"Do we need an appointment to see it?" JT asked leaning against the counter.

"Hold on and I'll find out" Catherine smiled as she moved to grab her cell phone from the counter.

Catherine dialed the number and hit speaker phone asking them to be quiet.

"Haven real-estate this is Christy Fullmore speaking" the soft voice said.

"Yes mam, I am interested in one of your properties as was wondering if I needed to make an appointment to see it?" Catherine asked her.

"Which property do you want to see?" she asked politely.

"Actually I want to see the Armory you have for sale" Catherine told her.

"Yes, mam. I can get you in today at 5 if that isn't too late?" she asked her.

"No that is just fine" Catherine grinned to herself as she looked at Vincent.

"Great! Is this property for a business or…"she trailed away.

"This will actually be a residence" Catherine said finishing her thought.

"For yourself?" she asked casually.

"Yes, as well as my roommates" Catherine told her.

"Well it is quite large, beautiful really. The east wing is the best option for living quarters to be frank. The rest of the property isn't in the best state but could be torn down to make room for any other features you may like in the future" Mrs. Fullmore told her.

"How bad is the other side of the property?" Catherine asked.

"It isn't too bad but needs some work. It has been abandoned for quite some time which has allowed for some vandalizing but the rest remains in great condition" she told her.

"Interesting and I did notice there wasn't any prices listed on the property could you tell me what it is going for?" Catherine grabbed a piece of scrap paper setting her phone down on the desk to write.

"The asking price is eight fifty. The property was originally set to be sold to the city but when funds fell through they skipped the idea. It has been vacant for about ten years. The east wing is up to code by the city and there are no issues to speak of. The property is a sold as is property so I wanted you to be aware of that. It is also about 1.7 miles from Yale, but is also very private as well. There is fencing all around it so it tends to keep people out" she laughed.

"Great and if the property is what I am looking for can I write you a check for it then or will we need to file paperwork?" Catherine asked wanting to make sure all her information was correct.

"Of course you can write a check then. There will be some minor paperwork like pulling up the deed and such but it takes maybe an hour at most" she chimed in.

Catherine could tell she was hoping this would sell.

"Well great, thank you Mrs. Fullmore I will see you at five" Catherine smiled as she shut the phone off and looked at Vincent and JT.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked them.

"She said 850 and you didn't bat a lash at the price" JT told her.

"And?" Catherine challenged.

"Catherine what JT is trying to say is that is a lot of money for a place like that. We can't let you do something like that" Vincent told her softly.

"Vincent let me explain something okay" Catherine stood and moved to stand in front of him and JT.

"I have a full scholarship, which means I can transfer where I need to be. I can cover all my books with my own funds. This isn't about how much money I will spend on a property or any other bullshit excuse. This is my choice and if I choose to do it then you can either jump on board or grab a paddle" Catherine challenged him.

Vincent looked to JT and he shook his head.

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to win any battles?" Vincent asked trying to keep a smile from his face.

"Because you won't" Catherine smiled and moved upstairs to get changed.

"Man we are screwed" JT Chuckled.

"Yeah, but at least it's a good way to go" Vincent grinned earning him a nudge from JT who left to go get a shower.

Vincent grinned and followed after JT, he was definitely going to see this property with them no matter what.

**Don't forget to review and until next time…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own... Just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you so much for the continued support on this story as well as to ShutterBugMom who has helped nail down some details. So on with the story…**

**Chapter 9**

Catherine had managed to make it back to her house by midafternoon but couldn't avoid all the questions from her father. Catherine had lied the best she could but eventually when she told him about the armory he nearly croaked.

"Catherine why the sudden interest in buying a property that is semi destroyed?" Her father crossed his arms meeting her eyes.

"Look I know you don't understand but I don't look at it that way. It has so much potential to be something amazing and eventually I want to use it to help the community. I am going to college to be a lawyer and honestly what better way to use my skills then to be able to give back when I am ready" Catherine told him.

Her father looked thoughtful for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"How much do they want for it" he asked as she handed him the information she printed out.

"The current asking price is $850,000, but I'm going to see it today and judging by the need to sell it, I believe I can talk them down to at least 500,000" Catherine told him.

"That is a lot of money for something like this. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer buying a newly built home?" Her father asked again.

"I'm sure besides a friend of mine is transferring to Yale to work in their research division and he needs a place to stay so why not" Catherine lied again.

"Have I met this man?" Her father questioned.

"No, we became friends at school. He is a biochemist" Catherine smiled knowing at least that wasn't a lie.

"Do you trust him?" Her father held the paper back out to her.

"Yes" Catherine smiled as she thought if Vincent but had to lie with JT.

"It's your money to do as you see fit but I want pictures when you get back. I am sure I can contact some people I know to help you with anything you might need done" her father sighed.

"I will I promise" Catherine couldn't help the excitement leaking from her voice.

"Oh before I forget, here are your keys. Your old car couldn't be repaired. The bullets pierced the engine block and destroyed it. It was easier to buy you a new one then to repair the other" her father smiled at her.

"You got me a car?" Catherine was blown away.

"Yes, I couldn't have you making a drive without something safe" her father actually smiled softly at her.

"Where is it?" Catherine asked him.

"In the garage" he tossed the keys at her and Catherine moved to the door leading into the garage and opened it to see a black SUV sitting near her dad's car.

"I don't know what to say" Catherine told him.

"There is nothing to say Cat. I want you safe no matter the cost" Catherine turned to her dad and hugged him.

Catherine's dad held on to her for a moment and for that moment Catherine really felt like she was barely holding it together.

Catherine pulled up in front of the warehouse and parked the SUV. She climbed out and made her way to the door. Vincent opened it and smiled at her.

"Hey come on in" he told her moving aside.

"What has you all chipper?" Catherine chuckled as she stepped in.

"Nothing really" Vincent grinned as Catherine took a seat on the bar as JT came out of his office.

"You ready?" Catherine asked him.

"Yep, oh change in plans Vince is coming with us" JT told her.

Catherine snapped her head to look at Vincent.

"Is that a safe idea?" Catherine asked them both.

"Well I was reserved at first but I think it would be wise if we have him with us just in case" JT told her referring to Murfield.

"Well okay then" Catherine agreed.

Catherine stood as JT and Vincent grabbed their coats. As they walked to the car JT spoke up.

"Are we going to have enough room?"

Catherine grinned rounded the corner.

"I don't think that will be a problem" she said stopping as the guys checked out the new car.

"Whoa when did that happen?" Vincent asked.

"Well my car wasn't fixable so my dad got this one" Catherine told them unlocking the doors.

"What about the car you were in earlier?" Vincent asked.

"That was heather's" Catherine climbed in and the guys followed. Vincent climbed in the back as JT took the front.

"At least the windows are dark enough" JT pointed out.

Catherine laughed and started the car and pulling away from the warehouse.

The drive to Connecticut was interesting. JT talked about his recent application to the Yale-New Haven Research School while Vincent and Catherine tried to sound interested. They discussed music and plans for the armory.

"Oh I forgot to mention one little thing" Catherine said as she neared New Haven.

"And what's that?" Vincent asked.

"I told my dad that my best buddy who was a biochemist was moving in with me" Catherine said quickly.

"Wait what?" JT asked quickly.

"He wanted to know I wasn't going to be alone in a huge armory by myself. I had to come up with something. Besides he was actually okay with it which was strange" Catherine recovered as she rounded the corner making her way down a small road to the armory.

"Hey JT it isn't so bad, besides it's a good cover" Vincent told him.

"Yeah sure" JT sighed.

Catherine pulled up to the gate of the armory right at five. She looked out from the window in wonder.

"Wow" she whispered.

"I agree" Vincent said as his eyes scanned the property.

"This is what they are selling for 850,000?" JT asked out loud.

"Maybe less" Catherine turned her head wagging her eyebrows at him.

"Right" JT countered.

"I'll make a bet with you JT" Catherine offered.

"I bet for twenty bucks I can get the price to 600 or less" Catherine grinned at him.

Vincent laughed and looked to JT.

"Fine, I'll take that bet" JT extended his hand to her.

Catherine smiled back and shook his hand before she drove through the gate and made her way around to the side entrance of the armory.

"Dude, you realize you could lose?" Vincent asked him as they climbed out.

"Who's side are you on man" JT accused him.

Vincent raised his hands and laughed as they walked to the side door.

Catherine opened it and stepped in just as the realtor rounded the corner. She smiled at them and extended her hand.

"Hi I am Mrs. Fillmore the realtor and you must be?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I'm Catherine and these are my friends" Catherine smiled to her.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Shall we?" She asked stepping to the side waving them on.

Catherine looked over to Vincent and winked before focusing back on the tour.

The armory was bigger than Catherine even realized and as they made their way through to the east wing Catherine snapped pictures. The easy wing was huge. The main room with joining doors looked much better than the pictures. There was actually an open bar against the wall that looked out into the living space. Catherine checked all the old office rooms and saw they were huge and offered separate bathrooms. The place needed some paint but the pipes seemed to be in working order. There were four furnace units for the whole building and the one for the living area was still in good condition. Catherine was pleased with the look of the place. Mrs. Fillmore excused herself as Catherine looked at JT and Vincent.

"Okay so what do you think?" Catherine asked them.

"It's huge, and actually the pictures didn't do it any justice to be honest" JT told her.

"I agree with JT, it's a good space" Vincent agreed.

"I like it too" Catherine smiled as she moved to the kitchen area.

"Okay JT you ready to pay up?" Catherine grinned.

"Not so fast, you haven't talked to her yet" JT pointed out.

Just then Mrs. Fillmore came in.

"So what do you think?" She beamed.

"It's exactly right, but I do believe the price is a little high even with the work that needs to be done. I would like to make an offer of $595,000 which I can pay for now" Catherine told her.

"Can you give me a moment?" She asked.

"Of course" Catherine said watching her pull out her cellphone and making a call.

Catherine waited as she spoke to whoever had the property up for sale. About thirty minutes later Mrs. Fullmore came back in the room and Catherine noticed Vincent had his head turns to the side.

"I spoke with the city attorney who is proceeding over this property. He informed me that if you want the property he will take it for $595,000. They are currently losing money with it being empty and having to maintain the taxes and repairs. He is faxing the paperwork to my office now" she smiled at her.

"Great" Catherine grinned as she followed Mrs. Fullmore out.

Catherine turned to JT and held her hand out. JT cussed and dug into his pocket placing a twenty in her hand.

"Thank you" Catherine laughed.

Vincent smacked him on the shoulder and grinned as he followed them out. JT hung his head in shame and shut the door behind them making his way to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews on this story. I honestly couldn't do this without you guys for that I am grateful. Thank you to ShutterBugMom for the ideas. I will be taking my time with this story but there will be points where I do fast forward a bit to move the story along but also to where Catherine will be out of school and starting her first job but those chapters will come a little later. This chapter is a fast forward to the day they move to the armory. I am still building the relationships in this story. Some of you have asked about Catherine's past and yes she will tell Vincent but not just yet. There will be a key moment in the story where the truth will make its self-known so to speak. After all our pasts always come back to haunt us at some point or another don't they? Well on with the story shall we….**

**Chapter 10**

Catherine grunted as she sat the box down on her bedroom floor. It was the final box of the move. Catherine sat down on the edge of her bed and lied back looking up at the ceiling. She was even more thrilled that the place was ready in time for them to move in. Catherine had paid painters to come in and paint guys to restore the floors, a plumber to check all the pipes, and a mechanic to do a check on the heating and air units. It had costed her a little bit of money but thanks to her father's friends the whole thing costed her less than quoted. Catherine could faintly hear JT and Vincent moving the furniture around to get the best seat for the TV. Catherine smiled to herself before sitting up and looking around the room. There still was so much to do and Catherine sighed as she made her way to one of the boxes containing her stereo. She pulled it out plugging it in as she slipped her iPhone into the dock and searched for some music to keep her moving. Finally after searching for a few minutes Catherine grinned as she settled on an 80's track by Billy Squier called My Kind of Lover. She cranked it up and began dancing around as she unpacked boxes. The next songs that followed kept her moving until with one last box she was finished. Catherine had finally finished and glanced at the clock seeing it was midnight. She rolled out the rug on her floor and finally sat down on her bed and looked around. She smiled happy that she had finished when the tracks shuffled again bringing a new song to her ears. Catherine climbed from the bed and stripped her clothes off before heading for a shower. The acoustics in her room where perfect even echoing into the bathroom. Catherine grabbed a towel wrapping it around her and starting the shower. Catherine climbed into the shower and relaxed under the spray. After about twenty minutes she emerged and slipped on a pair short shorts and a t-shirt. She brushed her hair twisting it up and made her way to the door of the room. Catherine clicked her music off before slipping out into the living room. She immediately saw Vincent and JT asleep on the sofa. Catherine smiled and slipped on a pair of shoes and slipped quietly through the room making her way to the door leading to the rest of the armory. Catherine was feeling adventurous as she opened it and shut the door behind her as she began her walk. The armory was a little creepy even to her but she really wanted to explore the area a little more than they had done earlier. Catherine followed the hall and looked in every room discovering that some of the rooms use to hold military equipment. Catherine came to large red metal door at the end of the hallway and she stopped. She reached for the handle and with a heavy grunt she opened it. It screeched as it opened and Catherine looked inside. She couldn't see anything past the blackness and searched for a light. Suddenly something ran across her foot and she screamed backing into the door causing it to shut behind her locking her in the black room.

"Oh shit" Catherine said in a panic as it shut tightly behind her.

Catherine felt along the wall looking for a light of any kind until her hand reached something that felt like a switch. Suddenly she hit it and gasped as a light blinked overhead. Catherine held back her screams as she watched a huge spider climb across the floor. The room was a chamber of some sort and Catherine couldn't figure out what it was for. Suddenly she heard a hiss and backed up smacking her head into the door. Catherine looked around trying to see what had made the noise and that was when she saw it. There was a small crate sitting on a far wall and she saw a small white tail duck into it. Catherine was about to look when suddenly the red door flew open and Vincent was standing before her in his beast form.

He looked at her for a moment and then at the room.

"Vincent, I am okay" she said in a shaky voice trying to calm him.

He searched the room again looking for an attack until Catherine reached out and touched his chest.

"I am okay" she whispered again meeting his eyes.

Vincent tilted his head to the side and slowly he returned to normal. Catherine took a big breath as he lifted his head to look into her eyes before crushing her to his chest.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked her calmly.

"Exploring" Catherine said awkward.

"And you couldn't wait until daylight?" Vincent questioned her.

"Apparently not" Catherine said sarcastically.

"What are you doing in the weapon's storage room?" Vincent asked her.

"So that is what this is" Catherine grinned curious as she looked around.

"Yes, they would store ammo and guns in here sometimes, but that doesn't explain why you're in here through?" Vincent looked down at her.

"I think we have already covered that I was exploring" Catherine looked at him.

"Wait there is something in here?" Vincent told her moving over to the crate slowly.

"Yeah, I figured as much" Catherine said following him.

Vincent carefully knelt down and looked inside the crate. He turned back to her and motioned for her to come and see.

"If it jumps out at me I am going to lose it" Catherine warned him as she carefully knelt down and looked inside.

Tucked in the corner of the crate was a white kitten. It had to be at least a month or two old but was looking at her like it was scared for its life. Catherine carefully placed her hand inside holding it still as the cat looked at it before it inched its head to her allowing it to pet her. Catherine smiled and carefully lifted the kitten from the crate pulling it to her chest softly.

"It looks so skinny, I wonder how long it has been in here" Catherine told Vincent as they made their way to the door.

"It's hard to say, could have been here for a couple of days" Vincent looked at the cat who tucked its head against Catherine's shirt as they left the room.

"Poor thing" Catherine murmured making her way back to the east wing with Vincent close behind.

"You're going to keep it aren't you?" Vincent asked her as Catherine scratched the cats head.

"Maybe" Catherine smiled as she stepped into the kitchen of the east wing and looked for a bowl and some milk.

Vincent chuckled at her expression and handed her a bowl. Catherine tucked the kitten close to her as she opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. She poured some into a bowl and sat the cat down to drink.

Catherine moved to the counter and climbed up sitting near the cat and watching it closely.

"So what do you think of the place?" Catherine asked Vincent lifting her eyes from the cat to look at him.

"It's nice really" Vincent said moving to stand in front of her.

Catherine swallowed hard as he was now standing so close to her.

"Catherine" Vincent whispered her name as he placed his hand softly on her cheek.

Catherine closed her eyes and parted her lips softly as the touch.

"What if we could be more?" Vincent asked her softly.

Catherine's eyes opened to see he was inches from her.

"I don't know what to say" Catherine told him as he heart pounded against her chest.

"Don't say anything then" Vincent said closing the distance between them kissing her softly.

Catherine was lost in his kiss as he scooted closer to her flushing his body to hers. He felt so good under her fingertips. Catherine quickly came back to her senses and pulled away. Vincent met her eyes.

"I'm sorry Vincent I just can't" Catherine whispered to him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have" Vincent replied pulling away from her and putting as much distance between them as he could.

"Vincent, wait" Catherine said climbing down and moving to him quickly.

"You don't have to explain. I wouldn't be with me either" he said his voice dark.

"NO, you have nothing to do with it. It's not you Vincent. I have my own trust issues with men and…. It's hard to explain" Catherine told him running her hand down her arm absently.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Vincent asked her as he touched her cheek bringing her eyes back to his.

Catherine lifted her eyes to him and sighed.

"Give me a second" Catherine told him as she moved to the now full kitten slipping it into her arms.

Catherine turned to Vincent and slipped her hand into hers as she pulled him into the living room and to her door. Catherine opened it and pulled him inside closing the door. Catherine set the kitten on the bed and turned to Vincent pulling him to sit down. Vincent followed her lead and Catherine sat beside him curling her legs under her.

"What aren't you telling me Catherine?" Vincent asked her softly.

"Before I tell you, let me say this to you. I am highly attracted to you and I feel safe when I'm with you. I don't care what you are and you should never think that has anything to do with why I couldn't …back in the kitchen" Catherine said embarrassed.

"If it's not me then tell me what has you so scared to take a leap of faith?" Vincent asked her taking her hand into his.

Catherine lifted her eyes and held his taking a deep breath.

"Promise I won't scare you away?" Catherine asked him raising her eyebrows.

"I Promise I won't go anywhere ever" Vincent whispered to her.

Catherine felt her heart swell at his words, how had she come to care so much for someone so quickly. She had no answer for it but with the strength she didn't know she had, she took a deep breath and held his hand in hers as she met his eyes. Now or never she thought and began from the beginning.

**I know a cliffy but I promise the next chapter will explain. This was a nice filler to help move it along slowly but a deeper connection in a sense between Catherine and Vincent. I will try to post another chapter today before BATB comes on but we will see...I have a small cold and it's hard to concentrate at times lol. Please review and tell me what you think…until next time… **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own…Just this story and any characters I add.**

**Thank you so much to all of you for making this story such a huge hit and a joy to write. I am really honored that you love this as much as I do. I know there is a lot of question on when Vincent and Catherine will take the big step and finally be together…I can tell you it will be coming soon. There is still so much to build on and yes teasers here and there but when it happens it will be EPIC! So on with the story shall we…me**

**Chapter 11**

"I was dating this guy named Adam Stark. We were attending NYU together as Law students. We hit it off immediately and I thought he was such a great guy. We- had been dating for about 6 months, and we had taken things slow in our relationship. We had decided one night to go to a party that a friend of his was throwing. The party was near the campus at a local pledge house. I was thrilled to go as any girl would be to have the time of her life" Catherine looked away for a minute as she flashed back.

"The party was loud and was busy so much that there were people on the lawn. Adam and I had went inside and he went to get me a drink as I talked to a few people I knew. What I didn't know was that he had slipped something into my drink on his way back. I had no idea what was coming not even realizing any of it. We ended up finding our way upstairs to one of the spare pledge rooms and as normal people we started making out. It was about ten minutes in when I started feeling strange. I asked Adam to sit down which he helped me being the gentleman he pretended to be" Catherine huffed.

Vincent could hear her heartbeat pickup and he could sense her anger building as well. He remained still and listened.

"The next thing I knew I was laying on my back and Adam was on top of me. I tried to push him off but I couldn't. We weren't alone in that room like we had been before. I realized then that there were two other guys urging him on; I panicked and screamed as I struggled against him. I had trusted Adam so completely that I didn't realize I had been a fool. I don't remember much but I do remember that some guy came in and then I ended up in a cab on my way to my house" Catherine told him meeting her eyes.

"You don't know who came in?" Vincent asked her.

"I didn't at the time but a couple of days later a guy showed up on my front steps. His name was Benjamin Green. Apparently he had heard the plan a couple of days before through one of the guys in the room. He had no idea who I was or who Adam was but he saved me from the worst possible outcome that night" Catherine absently petted the cat that was now passed out on the foot of the bed.

"Whatever happened to Benjamin?" Vincent asked.

"He transferred to SCU a few weeks later and I never heard from him again" Catherine shook her shoulders.

"What about Adam?" Vincent growled low as he said his name.

"Adam disappeared from campus. I never cared to find out what happened to him" Catherine admitted.

"Because of what Adam did I never let someone in I never got over it in a way. I never told my parents because they would have made it worse and I wanted more than anything to forget it. Sometimes the nightmare comes back but it's faded some. I have spent so much time keeping people at a distance afraid of being hurt, afraid of trusting someone. He took that choice away from me and because of that I am scared to let anyone in" Catherine met Vincent's eyes.

"Catherine, would you think that you telling me this would scare me away?" Vincent asked her as he took her hand intertwining their fingers.

"I was afraid that if you knew you would give up the idea of being with me. I don't know how to be close to someone" Catherine looked down at their hands.

"I don't know how to be close to someone either. I have been alone for a long time and I would never give up on the idea of being a part of your life" Vincent lifted her chin to hold her eyes with his.

"Really? Because honestly I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to…" Catherine was suddenly cut off as Vincent pressed his lips to hers.

Catherine slipped her hands around his neck and pulled herself closer as his lips moved softly with hers. After a moment they both pulled away and Vincent rested his head against hers.

"I am more than willing to take this as slow as you want to" Vincent whispered to her.

"I would like that a lot actually" Catherine smiled as she touched his cheek.

"I guess I better go to bed" Vincent smiled to her.

"That sounds like a good idea" Catherine smiled back.

"Well, get some sleep and I will see you in the morning" Vincent said softly before he kissed her softly on the lips and climbed from the bed.

"Goodnight" Catherine called to him as he made his way to the door.

"Goodnight Catherine" he grinned and slipped out of the door shutting it behind himself.

Catherine sighed and stood pulling the blankets back as she climbed into the bed and clicked the lamp off settling on her pillows. For once in her life she felt like she had finally taken control. She had told Vincent the truth and it felt so good to be free of the dark secret that had been weighing her down for so long. Catherine turned on her side and suddenly the little white kitten moved up to her arm settling in close to her before falling back to sleep. Catherine began to stroke the cat soothing herself near sleep. Catherine hadn't thought of what to name the cat but she figured she would take the cat to the vet and do some shopping before she chose a name for the little guy. The cat began to purr and it soothed Catherine to a peaceful sleep with her heart and mind as weightless as a feather.

**Okay I know its short but between sneezing I hope I didn't make any grammar errors. So I hope everyone enjoys BATB tonight and don't forget to review and tell me what you think…until next time…..**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**Wow thank you so much for all the reviews. I want to say that last night's episode was amazing! I was so happy that Catherine finally admitted what we all knew already that she loved Vincent. Of course I am a little upset with Vincent's lack of decision but they will make it up to us eventually we all know that. So with that being said let's get on with the story…..**

**Chapter 12**

Catherine woke up around nine and was pleasantly surprised at how well she had slept. She stretched and climbed from the bed as the little cat did the same. Catherine hoped he hadn't made a mess anywhere but by the look of the cat he had stayed put all night. Catherine quickly jumped into the shower and started her day. After a hot shower to wake her up, Catherine moved around her room looking for some clothes. The weather looked promising and Catherine was feeling much better about everything. She slipped on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and her sneakers before she exited her bedroom with her jacket, scarf, purse and kitten in tow. Catherine was surprised to see that Vincent and JT weren't even awake yet. She smiled and grabbed a piece of paper leaving them a note of where she was going and if they needed anything to call her. Catherine scooped up the kitten that was now cleaning himself on the floor and made her way outside to the fresh air.

"So to get him up to date on all vaccines and to neuter him will be 185.24" the small little blonde said behind the counter of the veterinarian office.

"Great and when will we need to schedule the procedure?" Catherine asked petting the kitten in her arms.

"We can get him into day and have him ready for pick up around 4pm" she smiled.

"Great" Catherine smiled looking down at the little guy.

"Do you have a name for him yet?" the technician asked.

"No, I have no idea what to name him" Catherine smiled down at him.

"If I can make a suggestion" she grinned.

"Of course" Catherine smiled to her.

"I think the name Lucian would be perfect for him" she offered.

"Hmm, Lucian…I like the sound of that. We can call him Lu for short" Catherine smiled at her brightly.

"Wonderful, if you're ready I can take him" she moved from behind the counter to Catherine.

Catherine nuzzled the kitten and carefully handed him to the technician. She smiled at him and watched them slip into the back. Catherine sighed and made her way back out to the car and headed to the Yale campus. She was scheduled to start her classes in two days and still had to get her books. As Catherine climbed into her car her phone went off. Catherine started the car and saw a message from Vincent.

_Can't wait to see you –V_

Catherine smiled and texted him back

_Me too - Cat_

Catherine shut her phone and made her turn to the main road heading to Yale. After finally finding the campus bookstore and spending fifteen hundred dollars for her books Catherine loaded her car and made her way to a huge animal supply store. Catherine hadn't realized how fun it was shopping for Lucian. She had taken the time to get him toys, a collar, a litter box, litter, and the special diet food the Vet had instructed her to get for him since he was still growing. She also bought him a scratching post that had a little loft on it for when he wanted to lay around as well as a super soft carrier. Catherine left the pet store about two hours later and realized she still had three hours left before she could pick him up. Catherine picked up her phone and called Vincent.

"Hey" Vincent answered brightly into the phone.

"Hey, I was calling to see if you guys need anything? I am heading to the store and thought I would ask before I came back" Catherine asked him smiling.

"I don't know but I can ask JT" Vincent offered.

"That sounds good" Catherine replied as she began to load her things into the car.

"So how is everything going with the kitten?" Vincent asked her.

"Oh, he is good. I have him getting fixed and vaccinated at this moment. I pick him up at four" Catherine grunted as she lifted the cat post into the car.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked her laughing.

"Yep, just loading some stuff into the car" Catherine laughed back.

"I could have come with you" Vincent told her.

"I was going to ask but I knew you were tired and I didn't want to wake you" Catherine told him as she climbed into the driver seat.

"Oh, here is JT" Vincent said to her handing the phone over.

"Hey JT what do you guys need?" Catherine asked him pulling a small piece of paper from her bag as well as a pen.

After ten minutes Catherine had a list from JT and with a goodbye she hung up. Catherine made her way to the store and spent her time shopping for supplies and food. After two more hours of shopping Catherine had one more hour to go. She slipped over to an electronic store and looked at getting a new laptop and some supplies for school. Catherine was wore out by the time she reached the vet clinic and climbed from the car with the carrier in hand. She made her way inside and signed in and took a seat and waited. About ten minutes later the vet tech called her back. Catherine entered the small blue room and sat the carrier down. The technician smiled taking the carrier from her and went to get the kitten.

The door opened and the vet stepped in with Lucian in the carrier who was groggy from the anesthesia.

"He did wonderful in surgery Miss. Chandler. I have gathered up the pain medication for him and sent it up front. He will need to be back in a few weeks to have another set of shots but he should heal just fine. The stitches will dissolve on their own but we did place a cone on him to prevent him from licking the site at least for twenty four hours and then you can remove it. Do you have any questions?" the vet asked her.

"No, I don't think so" Catherine smiled.

"Great, we will see you again soon" the vet shook Catherine's hand and she left with Lucian.

Catherine had finally made it back to the armory shortly later and climbed out taking Lucian inside. Vincent and JT were setting up the cable when she came in with the carrier.

"So how did her do?" Vincent asked taking the carrier from her.

"Good, although I feel bad for the poor thing" Catherine laughed as she moved and opened the carrier carefully pulling the cat out.

"They gave him the cone of shame" JT gasped.

"It's not a cone of shame" Catherine laughed holding the kitten close to her.

"Look at the poor guy, he has been fixed that is the cone of shame" JT laughed.

Catherine stuck her tongue out at him and Vincent chuckled as she took the kitten to her room placing him on the bed. She came back out a moment later and looked to JT and Vincent.

"I need some muscle so follow me" Catherine grinned and made her way down the hall to the main door leading outside.

Vincent and JT followed as she stepped out on to the gravel walk way. She looked up and saw the sky had gone from a soft blue to black in such a short time.

"I guess we better hurry before the bottom falls out" JT said moving to the car.

Catherine chuckled and followed as they gathered up the items in the car and made their way back in. After two trips they managed to get everything inside just as a crack of thunder lit the sky making Catherine jump at the sound.

"You scared of thunderstorms?" JT teased.

"About as much as you are of the cone of shame" she teased.

Vincent laughed as they made it into the living room. Catherine took her bags to her room before making her way back to the living room to help take the groceries to the kitchen. After a few minutes they had all the groceries put up before another crack of thunder hit taking out the power with it.

"Well shit" Catherine muttered as she grabbed onto the counter trying to make her way to a small drawer for a flash light.

Catherine was almost to her destination when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She turned and in the darkness saw who had her. She saw his eyes glow for a moment before she felt his lips crash on hers. Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as she kissed him back. Catherine and Vincent had been so busy kissing they didn't even know the lights had returned until Jt cleared his throat. Catherine and Vincent pulled away and looked to JT.

"Awkward" he said suddenly and left the room.

Catherine turned to Vincent and they busted out laughing.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever seen him so red" Vincent laughed still holding on to Catherine.

"I would say it was more purple" Catherine challenged before meeting his eyes.

"Hmm" he grinned before moving his lips back to hers.

Catherine was amazed at Vincent's skilled lips. He made her legs weak when he was holding her like he was and Catherine couldn't help but want more. She knew they needed time but at that moment she almost tossed everything out the window.

"You know you guys need to give me a warning before I see something that will scar me for life" JT said stopping in his tracks at their contact.

"Warning" Vincent murmured as he pulled away from Catherine meeting her eyes.

"Before man not during" JT chuckled and grabbed a beer before returning to the living room.

Catherine smiled up at Vincent and pulled away afraid she wouldn't be able to stop anything.

"Hey JT" Catherine called out.

"I'm not coming back in there if you guys are doing it again" He called back.

"No, How about Chinese and a movie?" Catherine offered not really wanting to cook.

"I might be persuaded" he called back.

"How about you pick the movie" Vincent spoke up.

"Sold" JT called back earning a chuckle from Catherine and Vincent as she dug out a phone book.

**Okay guys that is it for this chapter, I thought it was nice filler so to speak but also a sweet Vincent and Catherine chapter as well with some humor. So until next time….**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own…just this story and any character I add**

**I am so stunned and amazed at the responses on this story. I have 100 reviews in just a week since publishing this story! Really? You guys make me feel so special that you love this story so much and you are the reason I keep writing and tapping into that big spot in my head for some great ideas so thank you! YOU LOVE ME…YOU REALLY LOVE ME! Okay on with the story shall we lol…**

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Catherine woke later than usual and knew she better enjoy the day before she had to go back to classes the next day. She would have been happier staying in bed with Lucian and Vincent for that matter watching movies and eating junk food. Catherine sighed as she thought back to last night blushing. They had curled together on the sofa agreeing to watch a superhero movie that JT had picked out but when the movie was finished Catherine had ended up in his lap kissing him endlessly. JT had retired earlier and they had no need to warn JT liked her asked. Catherine had wondered if JT would be uncomfortable about them but he seemed completely at ease about it. Catherine on the other hand didn't really know how to explain what she and Vincent were. The attraction was magnetic and strong but she wondered where it would go. She couldn't help thinking about it she was girl that is what girls did right? Catherine rolled over and began to pet the cat who was feeling much better after his man hood had been stripped which Catherine knew JT would pick on him at least until Lucian decided to pee in JT's shoes. Catherine smiled thinking about it and she knew Vincent would be laughing insanely hard. Catherine looked at the widow and climbed from the bed. She pulled back the big curtains and saw the weather was partly cloudy with slight views of the sun from time to time. Catherine moved to slip on a pair of workout pants, a hoodie, and her sneakers. She pulled her hair up high and made her way to the living room. Vincent was sitting at the bar reading something as she walked over to him.

"Good morning" Catherine smiled at him.

Vincent quickly grabbed her pulling her into his lap and kissed her sweetly.

"Good morning, where ya headed?" Vincent grinned.

"Out for a run, you wanna come with me?" Catherine asked wagging her eyebrows at him.

"I don't know how I should respond to that Miss Chandler" he grinned.

"Depends on if you can keep up" she smiled.

"It's on, let me change and we can go" he chuckled setting her on her feet and slipping into his room.

Catherine looked down at the bar to see what he was reading. It looked like genetic papers but she couldn't be sure. Catherine smiled as she found Lucian rubbing against her leg.

"You must be hungry" she smiled and leaned down rubbing his head.

The cat meowed at her and she chuckled moving to the kitchen with Lucian close behind her. Catherine dug his food out placing it in his dish and giving him fresh water before he moved quickly to attack the bowl. Catherine laughed at his eagerness and made her way back into the living room to see Vincent pulling a hoodie over a muscle t-shirt. Catherine froze catching a glimpse of his sharp muscle cut dipping below in to his low riding sweat pants. Catherine had to turn her eyes a way quickly.

"You ready to go" Catherine asked clearing her voice.

"Yep" Vincent chuckled seeing her blush.

Catherine and Vincent left the armory and made their way out of the fencing. Catherine noticed a trail through the woods and decided she would take that route. Catherine leaned over and stretched her legs out, she heard Vincent take a sharp breath in and Catherine smiled internally.

"You ready?" Catherine asked as she turned to him.

"Yep" he grinned.

"Okay" Catherine laughed at his quick answer.

Catherine began her run slow and steady as she approached the woods Vincent close beside her. The run felt amazing to Catherine as it stretched her muscles and filled her lungs with the cold air. Vincent hadn't said a word which Catherine didn't complain about; he seemed to be enjoying the run as much as she was. Catherine quickened her pace as she weaved her way through the trees. She didn't know how far back the woods ran on the property but it was peaceful and serene. Catherine finally slowed as she reached a tree that had fallen and came to a stop. She leaned over and caught her breath before standing straight and turning to Vincent.

"It's peaceful out here isn't it?" Catherine asked him meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, it is. I forgot how much I enjoyed running" Vincent moved and sat down on the tree.

Catherine followed his lead and looked around her. She could smell the pine trees, and the smell of fresh dirt as it filled her senses. She turned to Vincent who had closed his eyes steading his breathing. Catherine grinned and quickly shot up from the tree and made a mad dash deeper into the woods.

"Catherine what are you doing?" Vincent called to her.

"Catch me Keller" she laughed and moved quicker dodging trees and fallen branches.

Vincent chuckled and ran after her. He moved silently and quickly moving around the trees like they were parting for him. Suddenly he saw her dodge right and Vincent pushed himself harder until he slipped left as she was about to make the same decision reaching out and snagging her around the waist bringing them both down to the ground. Vincent had rolled to his back to absorb the impact from jostling Catherine. Catherine gasped as she landed on Vincent's chest with a thud and then burst into laughter as they rolled and Vincent was now over her. Catherine slowly quieted her laughter and looked up at Vincent who was watching her closely. Catherine lifted her hand free and touched his cheek softly as he melted against her touch.

"Vincent" Catherine whispered before his lips were crushing hers.

Catherine braided her hands into his hair securing him closer to her. In this moment there was nowhere else she would have chosen to be. She would gladly trade her days for his; to be in his arms all the time. Catherine felt safe with him; like nothing could touch her and she knew he wouldn't allow it. She didn't know how it had happened but she was falling for him. She wouldn't tell him no matter how much she wanted too, she would let him make the choice but somewhere deep down she knew he had already done so. Catherine deepened their kiss as Vincent rolled pulling her on top of him as he slid his hand to her spine holding her closer. Vincent fit Catherine perfectly and she hoped nothing would change it.

Okay so I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys some sweet fluff after the night we all had. So I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review and tell me what ya think. So until next time my fellow BEASTIES….


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own….just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you so much everyone for the support and the get well wishes****. I am sorry this chapter is a little late but I'm still not feeling 100% but I didn't want to leave all of my supporters without a chapter no matter how I am feeling. I will be trying to post as much as I can next week before I leave for the weekend. I won't be able to post any chapters while I am gone but I will be writing them so that I can post them as soon as I get home. So be patient with me (which I know you will be) this chapter will be a little short but not by too much. There is so much that still has to happen in this story and I am nowhere near finished. Even though our couple is happy now there will be points where trust will come into play and pasts have a way of sneaking up on us….Okay that is all I am saying for now, so on with the story shall we?**

**Chapter 14 **

Catherine sat in her first class at Yale looking around at all the fellow students. She for once didn't feel out of place. She had covered some of the material they were covering already but she listened and took notes even with her mind drifting to Vincent. After class Catherine gathered her materials and made her way to her next class. The day drifted by much faster than she had guessed it would and by one o'clock she was making her way to the car ready to go home and see Vincent. Catherine was nearing her car when someone called for her. Catherine turned and saw a girl with Blonde hair waving at her. Catherine smiled as she approached.

"Catherine Chandler right?" she asked smiling at her.

"Yes?" Catherine responded meeting her eyes.

"Oh I am sorry where are my manners" she laughed extending her hand to her.

Catherine shook it and smiled at her.

"I'm Casey Emerson" she laughed as she tucked her books into the crook of her arm.

"It's nice to meet you Casey" Catherine adjusted her back pack.

"I know this is a little weird and all being you don't know me but we are in Psychology together and I just started here about a week ago and... I'm sorry I'm rambling, would you like to hangout some time?" She asked nervously.

"That would be nice. I'm not familiar with the area and I could use a friend" Catherine smiled at her.

"That would be great, lord knows I could use one too" she laughed and reached inside her book pulling a scrap piece of paper out and writing her number down before handing it to Catherine.

"Great, maybe we can do coffee later" Catherine told her.

"That would be great, just text me" she grinned and waved as she bounced away.

Catherine smiled and climbed in her car setting her books down on the seat. Casey seemed nice. She was a little taller than Catherine and she was a curvy girl. She had bright green eyes and a sweet smile. Catherine immediately thought of JT and wondered if he would like her. Catherine grinned to herself as she started the car and pulled from the student parking lot making her way home.

Vincent paced the floor of the armory as he waited for Catherine to come home. Never had he been one to be so impatient but the thought of her had his mind racing at top speed. Vincent glanced at the clock before he heard a car pull up cutting the engine. He quickly retreated to his room and tried to be causal lying on the bed grabbing a book JT had given him. He quickly opened it and tried to concentrate on the reading as his ears heard Catherine's heartbeat slowly approaching matching her footsteps. He looked back at the book in his hand as she moved to her room. Vincent heard her set her bag down before falling on the bed and sighing. He sat his book down and stood from his bed making his way to the door when suddenly Catherine let out a scream. He quickly move and stood in her doorway looking at her with her feet pulled to her chest. He glanced down and saw that Lucian had a huge mouse sitting at his feet. Vincent could help the laugh that burst out at her fear of a dead mouse.

"It's just a mouse" he teased as he knelt down picked it up by the tail moving to the window and opened it tossing it outside and shutting it.

"That is so not funny, I hate mice" Catherine shivered and looked to the cat who was looking at her with humor.

"Apparently Lucian is trying to show you he is grateful" Vincent grinned patting the cat on the head.

"Are you a cat whisper?" Catherine teased sliding off the bed and moving to Vincent.

"More like a Catherine whisper" Vincent laughed.

"Really is that so" Catherine slid her hands up his shirt wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I realize now how stupid that sounds" Vincent laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wasn't going to say a word" Catherine winked at him.

"So tell me, how was your first day of classes?" He asked sweetly.

"They are actually covering things I already know, which is funny actually. It's okay, I did meet a really nice girl today before I came home. She wants to hangout and have coffee sometime" Catherine told him.

"That's great" Vincent said lowering his head closer to hers.

"Yeah, who knows maybe a girl for JT" Catherine laughed.

"Wouldn't that be amazing" Vincent chuckled but was cut short when Catherine claimed his lips.

Catherine didn't think as she moved slowly pulling Vincent with her until she turned and pushed him back on the bed crawling into his lap as she continued to kiss him. Vincent ran his hands up her back pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. Did she want this to happen? Absolutely, she wanted to take that next step with Vincent and she could feel he did too. Catherine could feel his swollen erection against the material of her jeans. Catherine slid her hands down his chest pulling at his shirt.

"Catherine" Vincent whispered against her lips.

"Hmm" Catherine murmured as she slid her lips to his neck.

Vincent groaned as he trailed slow kisses across his neck before making her way to his lips again.

"Catherine wait" Vincent said suddenly trying to gain control of himself and the situation.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked him.

"Catherine, I want to trust me, but I want our first time together to be special not like this" he said touching her cheek.

Catherine lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I'm sorry I just got carried away" Catherine smiled and climbed from his lap sitting beside him.

"Please don't think anything bad I just want it to be special for both of us" he took her hand into his.

"It's okay, I get it. No worries" Catherine grinned and met his eyes.

"So this girl you met what does she look like?" Vincent asked breaking the silence between them.

"Oh her name is Casey Emerson, she is in my psychology class, she is blond with green eyes, curvy and sweet" Catherine told him.

"JT might actually like..."

Vincent was cut short when JT came in the living room whistling.

Vincent knew something was up and stood pulling Catherine with him as they walked out to see JT grinning as he unpacked his laptop.

"Okay, so your whistling which is a dead giveaway you're excited about something" Vincent chuckled as he took a seat Catherine joining him.

"Well if you must know, I met a girl" JT grinned at them.

"That awesome JT, who is she?" Catherine asked excited for him.

"She is a researcher like myself, kind of. She is taking some college courses to go with her biology research" JT's smile grew larger.

"Name?" Catherine pushed.

"Her name is Casey Emerson" JT sighed his eyes going foggy.

"No way" Catherine said stunned.

"What is it?" JT asked worried.

"I met her today, she wants to hang out sometime" Catherine told him and immediately through a questionable glance at Vincent.

"Do you think it's a chance or..." JT asked them.

"I don't know, she seems nice enough but with Murfield looking for Vincent and all I wouldn't count her out of watching her closely" Catherine offered her.

"You think she could be an undercover agent?" JT sat his books down turning to her.

"I don't know, but I could find out" Catherine told him.

"No way that is too dangerous" Vincent interjected.

"What if I call her and ask her to meet me for coffee tonight and Vincent could watch us maybe tracker her for a bit to see if she is an agent or just a student?" Catherine asked proud of her skills.

"It's not a bad idea honestly" Vincent said looking at JT.

"Well let's try it" JT stood moving to grab his cellphone.

"I've got her number, I'll call her" Catherine fished her cellphone out of her jeans and dialed the number.

She stood and walked slowly around the room.

"Hello" the girl said.

"Casey? It's Catherine. I wanted to know if you would like to have coffee with me tonight" Catherine asked.

"Absolutely, what time?" She replied.

"How about an hour, we can meet at the coffee shop across from campus" Catherine offered.

"Great, I'll see you in an hour" she chimed and hung up.

Catherine shut her phone and grinned.

"Success" she winked and kissed Vincent on the cheek before moving to her bedroom to get ready.

Vincent looked to JT.

"I hope she isn't with Murfield man" Vincent told him standing and patting him in the shoulder.

"Me too" JT sighed and turned back to his books.

Vincent made his way to his room and slipped on some clothes. He would be lying if he wasn't worried for Catherine but he was also hoping deep down that this Casey Emerson wasn't with Murfield. JT needed someone in his life just like Vincent had with Catherine, in fact he didn't know what him and Catherine were but he did know he meant what he had told her he wanted their first time together to be special and he had just the right idea in mind.

**Okay guys sorry for the late update, I haven't been feeling well but I didn't want to disappoint. As always I love reviews and feedback on the story. As a special thing for this story tell me what you guys would like to see the special evening be and one lucky reviewer will have their idea put down in a chapter to come. So until next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own…Just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you so much for the continued support on this chapter. After much consideration and responses from fans of this story I have decided I will hold off on putting Catherine and Vincent together at least for now. There is still so much that needs to happen to this story and I want to make sure I cover as much as I can before I bring out awesome couple together. So with that being said let's get on with story….**

**Chapter 15**

Catherine pulled the car over about a block from the coffee shop and turned to Vincent.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Catherine asked him again.

"Yes, I will be fine. Besides if there is anything out of the normal I will send you a message" he smiled at her softly.

"Okay, just be careful" Catherine sighed as he opened the door.

"That's my line" he grinned before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Catherine watched him exit the car and slip into the shadows. She sighed and pulled back out on to the road making her way to the coffee shop.

Catherine ordered a black coffee and took a seat in front of the large windows at a small two seated table waiting for Casey. After a few minutes she noticed a mini coupe pull in and she saw Casey climbing out of it. She didn't peg her for a mini coupe kind of girl but Catherine had been wrong about a lot of things. Casey made her way inside the shop and smiled at Catherine as she placed her coat and purse down.

"I'll be right back" she grinned and made her way to order a coffee.

Five minutes later Casey took her seat in front of Catherine and smiled.

"Sorry I am a little late, I couldn't find my keys. I tend to lose them after I place them down. I swear I should just staple them to my hand sometimes" she laughed smiling sweetly at Catherine.

"Oh trust me, I think sometimes I would forget my head if it wasn't attached" Catherine laughed taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know right? I swear I have been studying my butt off for the last couple of days and trying to keep my head focused especially in the lab and yet the basic things I just tend to let slip my mind" she took a small sip of her coffee.

"Lab?" Catherine asked her?

"Yeah, I am doing some biology work at New Haven and taking criminal science as well as an extra bonus. I really want to broaden my studies into Biochemistry but I'm trying to tackle one thing at a time" Casey sat her cup down looking at Catherine.

"Why the interest? I mean don't get me wrong you would have to have some serious will power but I could never understand any of that biology stuff" Catherine laughed.

"I don't really remember why but for some reason the understanding of the makeup of our DNA is fascinating. I mean the idea of trying to solve something so complex especially with using that information to see how a person died or any other circumstances is just… wow" she sighed her eyes going away for a moment.

"That is fascinating" Catherine told her in honest.

"So what about you?" Casey asked her.

"Well the original idea was law school but I had something happen to me not to long ago and I have decided that criminal law was something that drew me more" Catherine admitted taking another sip of her coffee.

"I am sorry to hear that, I don't mean to be nosey but what happened?" Casey asked politely.

"No, it's okay, you're not being nosey" Catherine smiled softly at her.

"My mother was murdered about a month ago and I saw it happen" Catherine told her watching her reaction closely.

Casey blinked for a moment trying to figure out what to say at the news she had just heard.

"I don't know what to say" Casey told her softly as she looked down at her coffee cup.

"It's okay, there is nothing to say. It happened and I am slowly gaining myself back. It's one of the main reasons I moved here and changed schools" Catherine tossed her eyes around the room.

"Oh" Casey said absently.

"So, are there any cute guys around?" Catherine asked changing the subject quickly.

"Oh yes" Casey smiled her lighting up.

"I see you have your eye on someone already?" Catherine laughed.

"Well…kind of. He is a new Biochemist at New Haven and he is so cute and smart" Casey blushed.

"Have you talked to him?" Catherine grinned.

"Yes, I gave him my number today but I think he might be a little shy and I hope I hear from him but I guess we will see" she laughed.

"What's his name?" Catherine asked taking a sip of her coffee and setting the empty mug down.

"His name is JT Forbes" Casey drawled out slowly.

"Interesting" Catherine laughed.

"What is so funny?" Casey asked her.

"What if I said I was good friends with him" Catherine grinned as a barista came over to fill her cup.

"Seriously?" Casey asked quickly.

"Yes, I know JT. He is my roommate" Catherine told her as she turned and gave the barista a smile thanking her for the coffee.

"How did you get so lucky to have such a sexy guy living with you" she accused.

"Oh trust me, JT and I are just good friends" Catherine laughed.

"You're still so lucky" she giggled.

"So where did you move from?" Catherine asked.

"Oh I moved from South Carolina. I attended the small university there but when I was accepter to Yale's New Haven research facility I jumped on it like white on rice" Casey smiled.

"So from the south, I think I heard a little of that accent" Catherine teased.

"It tends to be a little more known when I am excited or happy" Casey took another drink of her coffee meeting Catherine's eyes.

The conversation was fun and light. Catherine heard stories of Casey's family and they discussed music as well as books. The conversation and lasted well until near closing time before the girls finally made their exit out into the cold night air.

"I am really glad I called you Casey, I can see us being good friends" Catherine told her smiling as they walked to Casey's car.

"Me too, Cat. I think we will be very good friends" she winked at her before climbing into the car.

Casey started the car and rolled her window down looking at Catherine.

"Hey cat?" Casey called to her.

"Yeah" Catherine turned to her.

"Put in a good word about me to JT" she winked laughing.

"I most definitely will" Catherine smiled to her as she watched Casey pulled away.

Catherine climbed into her car when her phone went off. Catherine clicked it open to see a message from Vincent telling her he was going to follow Casey home and would be back to the armory later. Catherine sighed and shut the phone. Catherine wasn't wrong about some people, men most definitely but others not so much. Catherine knew that Casey wasn't with murfield, she could spot a lie a mile away and that was one thing her dad always told her would be a good thing and a bad thing when she didn't expect it. Catherine was glad she had her own super power in a way. She smiled and pulled into traffic making her way to the armory. The wind had gotten gusty as Catherine made her way down the little road leading home. Catherine pulled into the gravel parking lot and parked the car. She grabbed her bags and placed it around her arms as she climbed from the car. Catherine made her way to the door when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Catherine turned to see what it was when she felt a sudden stinging in her back before she slipped to the ground and into the blackness.

**Okay, sorry this chapter is late today, but I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. As always until next time…..**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you so much for the continued support on this story it means the world to me. I am not so good with action scenes so if this isn't accurate I do apologize in advance. So on with the story…**

**Chapter 16**

Catherine moaned as she opened her eyes trying to see where she was. Her back hurt as she sat up looking around what seemed to be an old warehouse. Catherine could see a faint light in the corner of the room and as she moved she realized her hands were tied behind her back.

"Hello?" Catherine called out.

Her voice echoed through the room bouncing back to her.

"Hello?" She called again.

Suddenly she heard a click and the lights above her came on. Catherine blinked as her eyes adjusted. She noticed the floor was wet and she could smell a faintness of mold and dirt combined. The walls were bare with chipping paint as well as the windows that had been covered with sheets of rusted metal. A door on the far side of the room creaked as it opened. Catherine turned to the door and saw three men in well-tailored suites. One of the men Catherine noticed was in his fifty's with silver hair that seemed to shine under the fluorescent light. He reminded Catherine of her father in some ways. The other two were huge burly men with bald heads who seemed like their temperaments where very similar to Rottweiler's looking at a T-bone. Catherine watched as they moved to her and fear creeping up her spine.

"Miss. Chandler" the older man addresses her.

The two bald men moved and grabbed her by the arms pulling her to her feet and placing her in a chair.

"Who are you?" Catherine asked her voice small.

"My name isn't important" he told her casually as he took a seat in front of her.

"Well can you tell me what you want from me?" Catherine asked him feeling that her courage was slowly coming back.

"Your mother had some information that is very important to us and until recently we believed it was lost, but we believe you may have it" he told her crossing his legs in front of her.

"I don't understand what you're talking about?" Catherine told him.

"I believe you do" he countered.

"I didn't know she was working on anything aside from working at the hospital. How would I know what you think I took or didn't take?" Catherine met his eyes.

"Quite the charmer, but let me assure you Miss. Chandler it does not work for me" he cut sharply at her his voice firm.

"You want me to give you information I don't have after you killed my mother?" Catherine accused him.

"Ahh, I see your memory isn't too damaged" he chuckled.

"Screw you" Catherine bit out.

Suddenly Catherine felt her head snap back as a burning sensation hit her cheek.

"I've been patient enough, either you give me what you have or this could be very painful for you" he stood suddenly scooting the chair across the floor.

"I'm telling you the truth; I don't have anything of my mothers. Everything she did have is at her office" Catherine called to him as he stepped back behind the chair.

"Have it your way" he sighed and snapped his fingers.

Catherine felt herself being ripped from the chair by the burly men who began to drag her back against a Column as her hands were hooked behind her pulling on the binding and tearing into her wrists. The first blow came bring Catherine to her knees as she cried out. She struggled to breathe as the pain radiated through her stomach.

"Now do you remember?" the silver haired man asked her.

"NO" Catherine ground out against the pain.

Another hit came this time causing Catherine to cry out. She felt like her insides where being ripped apart with every breath. Suddenly her phone rang and the silver haired man opened it to see who it was. He grinned at her before snapping his fingers at the two men who pulled Catherine to her feet.

"Why hello Vincent" he purred.

"Who is this? Where is Catherine" he snapped.

"Catherine is a little tied up at the moment but I assure you she is fine for now" he drawled out turning to walk to her.

"Silverfox" Vincent hissed.

"Ah you still remember, glad to see that hasn't been forgotten" he chuckled.

"If you have hurt her I will kill you" Vincent growled.

"Come now, I am sure we can come to a civil arrangement Vincent" he moved the chair closer to Catherine and took a seat.

Catherine was gasping as the pain echoed through her chest.

"What do you want?" Vincent asked him.

"Catherine's mother had something of valuable information and I need it. I will gladly trade her for that information and why not you as well" he asked.

"Let me speak to her" Vincent told him.

"Very well" he drawled as he placed the phone to Catherine's ear.

"Hello?" Catherine spoke her voice pained.

"Catherine, I'm so sorry. I will fix this" he told her quickly.

"Vincent don't" Catherine said but was cut short by another blow this time to her face.

Catherine cried out and sank to the floor.

"You have made your point; I will bring the information to you. Where should we meet?" Vincent asked him his voice pained by the cry from Catherine.

"Meet me at the New York line, and Vincent?" he said suddenly, "Don't do anything foolish. You have one hour" he said and shut the phone.

Silver fox looked at Catherine before smiling and waving the men to stop their assaults.

"Grab the girl and load her up. We have someone to meet" he grinned and stood from the chair straitening his jacket.

The two men nodded and lifted Catherine from the hook holding her in place before dragging her outside to a waiting car.

Vincent paced the floor as he looked at JT. How could he have been so stupid letting her give the information to JT. He should have known that sooner or later Murfield would find out about it. He had believed that by being here that they were safe at least for some time before Murfield would find them at least.

"Vincent, what do they want?" JT asked him worried.

"They said something about some information that Catherine's mom had that Catherine had taken. My guess is that it would be on the flash drive she gave you" Vincent told him running his hand through his hair.

"So give them the flash drive, I've already copied the information to my computer so the flash drive is empty" JT told him.

Vincent met his eyes.

"They want you too don't they?" JT caught on.

"Yes, me and the flash drive for Catherine" Vincent admitted.

"You can't seriously be thinking it can you?" JT accused him.

"JT I can't let anything happen to Catherine and if this is the only way to keep you both safe then I will do what I need to do" Vincent told him as she grabbed his coat.

"You love her" JT said to him his voice stunned.

"Yes, I do" Vincent said meeting his eyes.

"You can't go alone, besides what if it's a trap. Someone needs to get Cat out" JT pointed out to him.

"Your right JT, We need to go" Vincent told him as he grabbed the flash drive from the table.

"Okay" JT answered quickly as he stood up grabbing his coat and following Vincent out to Catherine's car.

Catherine hissed as the car came to an abrupt stop flinging her forward. She tried to recover until she was grabbed and yanked from the car. Catherine barely managed to land on her feet as the two bald men grabbed her.

"Geez guys, that's some way to handle a lady" Catherine mumbled to them which earned her a sideways glance.

Catherine suddenly heard a car approach and her heart beat began to speed up. She knew it was Vincent and somehow she knew he had a plan.

Vincent nearly lost it in the car when he saw Catherine barely standing with blood trickling from her mouth. Vincent took a deep breath trying to calm himself as he stepped from the car. JT followed and stood by the door.

"Ah Mr. Forbes" Silver Fox said smiling.

"JT has nothing to do with this, I am here to make a trade" Vincent snapped.

"Very well" Silver fox snapped his fingers and the two burly men pulled a knife cutting Catherine's wrists before shoving her to Vincent and JT.

Catherine stumbled from pain but managed to make it into Vincent's arms. Vincent caught her and hugged her softly as he moved her to JT.

"Vincent don't do this" Catherine whispered to him.

"Trust me?" he asked her in a soft whisper.

"Yes" she nodded feeling the tears building.

"JT put her in the car" Vincent told him before moving to Silver Fox.

Silver fox met his eyes as the other men pulled their guns.

"Guns down" Silver fox told them as Vincent moved to stand in front of him.

"I will do no harm to you" Silver Fox told him as he pulled a pair of metal cuffs from his side.

Vincent nodded and watched as he slipped the cuffs on him. Vincent could feel Catherine's heartbeat pick up and he knew she was about to do something dangerous.

"You can't have him" Catherine called out moving for one of the body guards.

The guard moved to grab his gun but was suddenly on his back when JT hit him with a metal pipe sending him to the ground. Catherine picked up his gun and fired it at the other guard. Catherine had taken lessons with her dad on skeet shooting and it wasn't a shot gun but she knew how to operate just as well. Catherine slid the side of a barrel as the guard shot back at her grazing the barrel with the bullet. Suddenly Catherine heard a growl and saw Vincent shift to his beast form attacking Silver Fox. Catherine pulled the chamber once more sending a bullet into the guard's chest as he slipped back against the car. She turned her attention to JT who was stunned at her shooting skills. It didn't last too long when they brought their attention to Vincent who had wrapped the chains around the man's neck dangling him off the ground. Before Catherine knew anything else it was over. Silver Fox gave up his struggles and fell to the ground as Vincent snapped the shackles. Catherine moved slowly to him tossing the gun aside.

"Vincent" Catherine called his name as he snapped his head to her.

"Cat, wait" JT said suddenly but Catherine was moving closer to him.

The beast froze watching her slowly before bowing its head and Catherine watched as the beast faded leaving the man she knew standing before her. Catherine didn't say anything as she reached her hand to his cheek. Vincent met her eyes crushing her to his chest in relief. Catherine winced at his touch and Vincent moved back to look at her.

"We should go" JT told them.

"We need to clean this up. JT take Catherine to the car" Vincent told him firmly.

JT nodded and moved to help Catherine in the car as Vincent moved quickly gathering the bodies and placing them into the car before moving to the driver's seat. Catherine didn't know what Vincent was going to do with the bodies but she didn't care. Catherine rested her head against the warm interior of the car as JT climbed into the driver's side and started the car. Catherine watched as Vincent climbed in to the car and drove it away. Catherine let her eyes close knowing she was safe…at least for now.

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review and tell me what you think…so until next time….**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add.**

**Thank you so much guys for the support and love on this story as well as for my writing. I want to give you all a heads up. I will be out of town starting Friday until Sunday...which means I won't be able to post any new chapters. I will most certainly be typing of course but it won't be until Sunday evening that I will post the new chapters. I will however be working on the chapters while I am away so that hopefully I will post three chapters on Sunday for my absence. Don't be too mad at me but I promise I will be updating until then so you will have plenty to read. So with that being said let's get on with the chapter shall we?...**

**Chapter 17**

Catherine woke sometime later and groaned as she rolled over, hitting something. She carefully opened her eyes to see she wasn't alone in her bed. Beside her was a sleeping Vincent at least he had been before she had knocked into him with her elbow. Vincent's eyes shot open and he looked at Catherine.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked her softly meeting her eyes.

"I'm sore but okay. Are you okay?" Catherine returned the question.

"I am fine but I was more worried about you" he admitted moving to roll and look at her.

"How did I end up here? All I remember was falling asleep in the car and…" Catherine trailed away as Vincent's hand reached up touching her cheek softly.

"I was so scared I had lost you" he told her his voice aching at the words.

"You didn't lose me, I'm right here" she whispered lifting her hand to his.

"I didn't think that Murfield would move on us so quickly, that you would be in danger for something you had no idea about. I have always been on their radar but you… god seeing you like this just kills me" he sighed rolling to his back removing his hand from Catherine's cheek.

"Hey…Vincent I am okay" Catherine told him moving to scoot closer to him in doing so she winced.

"Hey, no moving" Vincent told her turning to face her quickly.

"How bad am I?" Catherine asked him.

"Come on" he told her as he climbed from the bed and carefully helped her to her feet.

Catherine gasped at the movement but steadied herself as Vincent moved her to the full length mirror on the wall. Catherine's eyes grew large as she took in the bruised jaw. She reached her hand up touching it softly wincing as the action made her side hurt. She moved her hand to pull up the side of shirt revealing it had been bandaged but she could still see the bruises on her stomach traveling to her side. She lifted her eyes to Vincent's.

"Could have been worse" Catherine told him trying to make light of the situation even though she felt pretty shitty.

"Don't say that, you're lucky Catherine" he told her his voice angry.

"I would say" she murmured turning back to the mirror.

"So the famous Dr. Keller fixed me up huh?" Catherine smiled at him softly.

"I wouldn't say famous" his voice harsh.

"Vincent what has you being so cold to me?" Catherine accused him.

Vincent sighed and moved to the bed sitting down. Catherine remained standing not wanting him to run.

"Catherine, it's because of me that you are hurt. You've changed your life, you're keeping secrets, all of it because of me. It's not right of me to ask you to do any of it and yet I have without even thinking what it does to you" Vincent's voice rising.

"Vincent, you didn't ask me to keep your secret, I chose too. Without you I would have died when my mom did. You have to understand that when I chose to make this move it wasn't because I was doing this for you. I did this for me. I wanted to have you with me and yes for me it was selfish to ask you to do it. I don't blame you for any of this" Catherine said motioning to her damaged body for Vincent to see.

"Catherine, you should rest" Vincent told her his voice distant and cold.

Catherine stood frozen as she watched him stand giving her one last look before he slipped from her room and shut the door. Catherine knew he was blaming himself and she couldn't understand why no matter how she tried too. Catherine let out a frustrated sigh and moved to her bed and climbed in. Lucian moved to her side and Catherine ran her hand down his back. The more she thought over Vincent's words the more it started to make her mad. Catherine decided she would find something to do to calm her nerves. She couldn't really do any workouts but she could call Casey and see if she wanted to go out for a bit. Catherine stood and made her way to the bathroom for a shower. Once she was finished she wrapped a towel around herself and went to get her cellphone. She opened it and sent Casey a message seeing if she wanted to grab dinner. Catherine sat her phone down and moved to do her hair. When she finished drying it her phone went off and Catherine smiled as she saw in captions YES. Catherine grinned and told her she would meet her at the coffee house and they could find a place for dinner. Catherine quickly finished her hair before turning her attention to the bruise on her jaw. With some concealer and foundation Catherine was able to cover it perfectly. She smiled as she finished her makeup and moved around her room getting some clothes. She settled on a pair of skinny jeans, knee high boots, and a sequin top with a blazer. Catherine slipped in a pair of hoops and moved to her dresser spritzing on a spray of perfume before checking herself once more in the mirror.

"Here is to me" Catherine said to herself as she grabbed her purse, cellphone, and keys leaving the room.

Catherine entered the living room to see JT and Vincent looking at the computer. Vincent's head snapped up and looked her up and down.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" JT asked confused by her appearance.

"Didn't feel like it, I'm heading out. Don't wait up" Catherine smiled and left the room.

JT looked to Vincent with a weird look.

"What did you do?" JT asked him setting his papers down.

"Nothing" Vincent told him quickly.

"That man, is not nothing. She is leaving and looking smoking hot too may I mention. She looks like a woman on a mission and by the look she gave you, it wasn't a nothing" JT told him sighing.

"Look I…" Vincent started but quickly snapped his mouth shut and jumped from the couch chasing after Catherine.

Catherine had just stepped out into the cold night air and took a deep breath. Her side still hurt but not enough she would stay bed ridden. It was a Saturday night and she wanted to go out and have fun without the guilt she felt weighed down with at the moment. Catherine made her way to her car when she heard her name. She turned and met the eyes of Vincent.

"Catherine wait" Vincent told her making his way to her side.

"Vincent, I don't want to talk about his right now" Catherine told him firmly.

"Look I am sorry okay. I am new to this whole thing and I don't know how to say the right things and I know I will say the wrong things a lot but I didn't mean to make you feel…guilty" he said in a rush.

"Vincent I don't know what we are or where we are going but you shutting me out and blaming yourself it's not fair to me and to you" Catherine told him with a deep breath.

"Your right" Vincent told her.

"Look, I really care for you no matter what happens. That will never change but you have to give me a little trust the same that I have given you okay" Catherine said softly to him.

Vincent met her eyes and Catherine took a step to him and kissed his cheek softly before she pulled away and climbed into her car. Vincent watched her slowly pull away and he felt his heart speed up. Catherine was right in every sense of the word. He hadn't given her the same kind of trust she had given him. He had opened up some it was true but what Catherine needed most was something he didn't know if he knew how to give her. Vincent knew that at least for tonight Catherine would be safe away from Murfield. Vincent moved to the door leading inside and made his way back to where JT was standing with a heavy heart.

**Okay so don't be mad, I told you our couple still had a way to go before the happy moments. Okay also another note I always will have an update for you, they may be a little later in the day but I promise I will not leave you without one. I will be posting until Thursday and then starting Friday I won't be posting anything until Sunday. I hope you bear with me with the upcoming weekend knowing I won't be posting due to traveling. Anyways don't forget to review and tell me what you think and until next time…**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you for the continued support on this story and the amazing reviews. For reference when I write I always listen to music. It can be sweet, sad, drama filled or just a good beat. Believe it or not this fuels a lot of my ideas and twists for this story. In case any of you were curious lol…so on with the story shall we…**

**Chapter 18**

Catherine would be lying if she said she didn't look back in her mirror when she left the armory. She looked more than twice seeing Vincent's eyes and his confused expression. Catherine wanted to slam the car in park and run to him telling him it didn't matter to her but that would have been a lie. She did care and it meant more to her than he knew. She had taken a huge step when she told him of her past and she opened herself up to him more than she did anyone. She wished he could understand. Catherine pulled in front of the coffee shop and saw Casey waiting on her. Catherine smiled and parked stepping out of the car locking it behind her.

"Hey" Catherine smiled at her.

"Hey, you look hot! Who's the lucky victim tonight?" she grinned hugging Catherine.

"I already have a lucky victim but he is an old school kind" Catherine chuckled to her.

"Oh is he good looking?" she winked.

"Beyond that" Catherine laughed as Casey hooked her arm with hers and they began the walk down Main Street.

"So where are we thinking?" Casey asked her as they rounded the corner.

"You know I have no idea" Catherine laughed.

"Well, I happen to know of a great Mexican restaurant which is also a huge hit around campus and maybe we can go to bar after" Casey suggested.

"That sounds perfect" Catherine smiled as they made their way past a few little shops.

The Mexican Restaurant was in the middle of town and was slammed with people. Casey and Catherine made their way inside and waited for a booth. Why they waited Casey talked animatedly about her newest interest in a band called The Lumineers. Catherine had heard of them but had only heard of one song which Casey proceeded to tell her they were having a concert in the city and she had three tickets available. She wanted Catherine to bring her lucky victim and she was hoping she would ask JT to go with her as well. Catherine thought it was great idea and suggested that she ask JT to go. After about twenty minutes Catherine and Casey made their way to a corner booth and took their seats.

"You know, I have no idea where you live" Casey told her looking at the menu.

"Do you live on campus?" Catherine asked her.

"No, I have a little apartment near campus. It's tiny but it works for now. You're avoiding the question" Casey laughed pointing her eyes at Catherine.

"So I am" Catherine laughed.

Before she could say anything the waiter came to take their order. Catherine and Casey ordered margaritas and their dinner. Once the waiter left Catherine grabbed a chip taking a bite before she answered Casey.

"No judgment?" Catherine asked her wiping her hands.

"Swear, no judgment" she grinned.

"I bought the old armory" Catherine said quickly.

"NO YOU DIDN'T" Casey said saying each word in shock.

"Yes, It is amazing" Catherine told her honestly.

"I have got to see it" Casey blurted out.

"You act like its haunted" Catherine laughed.

"Hey, I didn't say it was haunted. I mean it must be amazing in there" Casey told her as she took a sip of her margarita the waiter had dropped off.

"I won't lie, it is huge. There are even parts of it I haven't even looked at yet. I was exploring the first night I had gotten in and ended up getting locked in the armor room which was scary as crap, but I did find a cat" Catherine told her giggling to herself.

"Oh my god how did you get out?" Casey asked her leaning across the table.

"My roommate" Catherine told her.

"So JT?" Casey asked her.

"No my other roommate" Catherine told her.

"Wait so you have two other roommates?" Casey asked intrigued.

"Okay details…we know JT is one of them who is the mystery roommate" Casey grinned.

"You sure do love details" Catherine pointed out to her.

"Hey I have a boring life so why not live viciously through my bestie" Casey laughed.

"I am sure a boring life is far from your life Casey" Catherine grinned at her.

"Let me clarify how boring my life is at this moment" Casey started taking a sip of her drink.

"I wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, eat, watch old movies, and then back to bed. Trust me, I didn't really have anyone to hang out with until you" Casey told her.

"I don't know if that is sad or awesome" Catherine chuckled.

"Hey you're wounding my self-esteem here" Casey laughed throwing a chip at Catherine.

"I'm sorry" Catherine placed her hand over he heart and looked at Casey.

"I will accept your apology if…" Casey wagged her eyebrows.

"Oh no, why do I feel like this will be a bad thing" Catherine took another drink of her margarita.

Before Casey could answer the waiter brought their food setting it down before leaving the two of them alone again.

"It's not a bad thing but I really want to see the armory. How about we skip the bar and head to your place to explore" Casey grinned.

"You know what…yes" Catherine told her smiling.

"Will JT be there?" Casey asked grabbing her fork.

"Yes, and I think having a surprise is exactly what he needs" Catherine laughed.

"A naked surprise?" Casey winked.

"Eww no, I adore JT but I don't want to see that" Catherine laughed as she cut her food.

"Hey, I am a nerd girl with a crush, indulge me a little here" Casey teased.

"You're hilarious" Catherine picked up her fork and began to eat.

After dinner Catherine and Casey made their way to their cars. Catherine was feeling extremely relaxed as she reached her car before turning to Casey.

"Follow me" Catherine waved her fingers at Casey who started to laugh at her.

Catherine climbed in to her car and pulled away from the coffee shop. On the ride back to the armory Catherine checked for Casey in her mirror to make sure she was close behind, which she was. About twenty minutes later Catherine pulled into the armory and shut her car off as Casey pulled in. Catherine grabbed her stuff and climbed out.

"WOW" Casey said as her eyes scanned the grounds.

"I know, it's massive" Catherine chuckled to her.

"Well lead the way tour guide" Casey laughed and then hiccupped.

"I think they might have put a little extra tequila into those margaritas" Catherine giggled.

"Maybe a little" Casey said raising her hands to show her enthusiasm.

Catherine took steady steps to the side door, slipping her key in and unlocking it. Casey was close behind as they stepped in to the massive hallway.

"You know I think I saw a horror movie that started like this once" Casey said moving and slipping her arm through Catherine's.

"I promise there is nothing to be scared of" Catherine teased.

"So let's go and grab a beer before we start our tour shall we?" Catherine asked.

"Lets" Casey said in her southern accent.

Catherine laughed and made her way to the door leading into the living area. Casey stayed close by her side as they walked the hallway. Casey noticed the red door.

"A red room of pain?" she teased.

"Really is this a fifty shades moment?" Catherine laughed.

"Hey, they were good books" Casey defended herself.

"I'll take your word for it" Catherine grinned at her.

"Hell, I'll loan them to you" Casey said serious.

Catherine laughed as they finally reached the main door and opened it. She stepped inside and there was no one around.

"I guess they went to bed" Catherine told her.

"Which one is JT's room?" Casey winked.

"Real it in" Catherine chuckled.

"This place is amazing Cat" Casey said as she looked around the room.

"I know. I fell in love with it when I saw it. There is so much potential for the whole place. I don't know what I am doing with it yet but I figure I would figure it out later" Catherine told her as she moved with Casey to the kitchen.

Casey was stunned at the size of the kitchen and took a seat at the table as Catherine grabbed them some beers.

"Let's go look around" Catherine told her as she handed the open bottle to her.

Casey grinned and stood up. Catherine and Casey moved to the door way but suddenly stopped when two figures appeared. Catherine knew who they were immediately and met their eyes.

"Hi guys" she hiccupped knowing she was in deep trouble.

**Okay guys, that is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I will try and get up another chapter tonight. So as always until next time…**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own... Just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you guys for the continued support on this story. On with the story shall we...**

**Chapter 19**

No sooner had the words left her mouth did Casey step forward and smiled.

"Hi I am Casey" she extended her hand to Vincent who looked a little unsure but took her hand anyways.

"It's nice to meet you Casey" he said politely.

Casey turns her attention to JT.

"Hi JT" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh hi Casey, I didn't know you were coming over" he said nervously.

"It was a spur of the moment decision" Catherine smiled never taking her eyes off of Vincent.

"So what brings you here so late?" JT asked trying to be cool.

Catherine actually looked at JT and couldn't help the smile that crept on her face.

"I'm staying over tonight and Cat is giving me a tour" Casey grinned bumping elbows with Cat who nodded.

"Well that's great" JT smiled.

"Hey, JT why don't you take Casey and get started. I want to talk to Catherine for a second" Vincent interrupted.

"Sure" JT said and moved to the side letting Casey pass.

JT turned to look at Catherine.

"I don't know if I'm mad or thankful" he told her before following after Casey.

Catherine figured he wouldn't be mad at her for long and took a drink of her beer before looking back at Vincent.

"Cat, are you drunk?" Vincent asked her meeting her eyes.

"No, not drunk just relaxed" Catherine giggled.

"Yeah, you're drunk. What were you thinking bringing Casey here" he asked taking a step closer to her.

Catherine remained still.

"She is my friend and I know I can trust her" Catherine told him as a hiccup escaped.

"You're sure she is trust worthy?" Vincent whispered to her.

"Yes, of that I am sure" Catherine told him.

"Look about earlier" Vincent started but Catherine raised her hand to stop him.

"Look, let me ask you a question" Catherine said stepping closer to him their bodies inches apart.

"Yes" he said his body sliding closer as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are we?" she asked motioning to each other.

"What do you want us to be?" Vincent asked softly as he lowered his lips closer to hers.

"Don't answer with a question Keller" she murmured before she crushed her lips to his.

Catherine felt herself let go of everything as she gripped his strong arms for support. Vincent held her tightly as he kissed her passionately. After a breathless moment Catherine pulled away trying to catch her breath.

"I want to be yours" Vincent whispered to her.

Catherine took a shaky breath at his words. It was the most honest thing anyone had ever said to her and his words made her heart swell at the thought of him being hers. Vincent held her eyes to his waiting for her words.

"I want to be your too" Catherine whispered to him as she smiled and touched his cheek placing her hand over the scar gently.

Vincent was about to say something when he chuckled and pulled away and slipped his hand into hers as he pulled them into the hallway.

"I think JT is about to have a heart attack" Vincent said to Catherine.

"Lord did Casey take her clothes off?" Catherine teased.

"No but she is definitely keeping him busy" Vincent chuckled.

"Oh crap" Catherine laughed and followed Vincent through the armory to JT and Casey. Catherine and Vincent found JT and Casey and Vincent wasn't kidding, Catherine saw Casey and JT kissing against the wall. She turned her head blushing even though she was rooting for JT. After a moment JT and Casey pulled away and JT straightened his glasses as Casey blushed.

"So about that tour" Vincent grinned.

JT and Casey remained still as Catherine and Vincent lead the way hand in hand.

Catherine was thrilled at the tour. She found that the armory had a huge storage room that was used to store vehicles, as well as a projection room which she wondered if it still worked; the other side if the armory had been vandalized but it was still in decent shape. There was a large joining bathroom which Catherine assumed was used back in the day for recruits. There were so many more doors as well as rooms. Catherine didn't know what to think. They had finally made their way back to the living room area and Casey turned to Vincent.

"So you must be the lucky victim" Casey stated and then quickly covered her mouth in laughter.

"Lucky victim?" Vincent laughed looking to Catherine who was blushing.

"I'll tell you later" Catherine whispered to him.

Vincent chuckled and looked back to Casey and JT who were now closer and holding hands. Vincent had a feeling that they were about to get a lot closer. He turned to Catherine and she yawned.

"I think I'm gonna hit the sack, I'm exhausted" Catherine told Casey smiling.

"I'll see you in the morning" Casey winked and pulled JT to the couch.

Vincent laughed silently as Catherine pulled Vincent to her room giving JT and Casey so privacy. Once inside Catherine turned to Vincent.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Catherine asked him.

"Of course" Vincent smiled to her.

Catherine grinned and sat on her bed removing her shoes. Vincent smiled as he pulled back the blankets. Catherine stood and removed her blazer before taking her shirt off. Vincent watched for a second before he turned his attention back to the bed. Catherine grabbed an old t-shirt slipping it on over her head before slipping her jeans down. Vincent almost came undone watching her. God did he want her, but he wanted her to remember their night together, the things he wanted to do to her, to pleasure her, but it would have to wait. With a heavy breath Vincent slipped his shirt off tossing on a chair across the room. Vincent snapped his head up at a click sound and the shuffling of feet. He moved to the door and cracked it open to see Casey and JT stumbling to his door. Vincent called for Catherine and she moved quickly to his side peeking out to see JT and Casey slip into his room shutting the door behind them. Catherine smiled and moved away from the door doing a little happy dance. Vincent laughed at her and Catherine grinned meeting his eyes.

"I think JT will be more than thankful" Catherine teased as she slipped into the bed.

Vincent saw the shirt pull up a little revealing the black lacy boy shirts she was wearing. He snapped his thoughts away and moved to climb in beside her. Catherine reached over and hit the lights before turning to Vincent. Catherine scooted to him as he opened his arms to her. Catherine rested her head on his chest as their hands intertwined. Catherine felt amazing in his arms, like she could overcome anything that came at her. She had fallen in love with Vincent in the time she had known him. He wasn't perfect and neither was she, but somehow they had come together through a dark place and they had become each other's light, without knowing how.

Catherine lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him.

"You okay?" Vincent whispered to her.

"Yeah" Catherine told him softly as she reached up pulling his lips to hers.

She knew he wanted their time together to be special and she was okay with that, but right now she was happy to be kissing him.

"Catherine" Vincent whispered against her lips.

"I know you want to wait, let's just do this for a while" she murmured as he pulled her closer as he rolled her to her back kissing her deeply.

"Yes" he said as he kissed her again.

There was no rush, no expectations. It was just the two of them wrapped in each other's arms seizing the moment. Catherine was content with this for now and Vincent was too.

**I know its short but i wanted you guys to have another chapter because lets face it you guys are SO AWESOME!Okay here is the final chapter for the night. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. So until next time...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you yet again to all the fans and friends of this story. You guys ROCK! I will be putting this chapter and chapter 21 up today before I leave town. I will try to take my computer with me and hopefully be able to put more chapters up for you over the weekend. I can't promise this but I am hoping so. Anyways I know I am excited about tonight as much as all of you are so without further delay from my talking let's get to the story shall we…**

**Chapter 20**

The next morning brought its own challenges as well as a headache. Catherine was thrilled about how her night went with Casey but more so with Vincent. They spent time with each other, without the pressure of taking things towards sex even though Catherine wanted it to go that way. She knew Vincent wanted them to take their time and she was okay with just that. They had talked through the night as well and Catherine learned new things about him she didn't know. Catherine smiled to herself not wanting to open her eyes but knew that the cat had other ideas. Catherine laughed as Lucian rubbed his face against hers and she reached up petting him. She opened her eyes and looked to Vincent who was still sleeping peacefully beside her. Catherine smiled noticing that they were face each other and Vincent has his arm draped across her waist. The clock on the wall let her know it was a little after eight. Catherine watched as Lucian moved to the door and pushed at it pulling it open and making his exit. Catherine had to admit that he was a smart cat, now if he could feed himself she would be blown away. Catherine hated to leave the safety of Vincent's arms and the warm bed but she knew that Lucian would raise cane if she didn't feed him. Catherine carefully slipped from Vincent's arms and saw he rolled on his stomach holding a pillow close. Catherine quietly left the room and padded into the kitchen to feed the cat. Once she was done she made her way back into her room slipping into the bathroom for a shower. Catherine noticed that the bruise on her jaw had faded some and the bruising on her stomach was doing the same. She turned the shower on and climbed in letting the water wash away the makeup and growing ache of her muscles. About ten minutes Catherine climbed out wrapping a towel tightly around her body and brushing her hair. She made her way back into the bedroom to see a still sleeping Vincent. Catherine grinned and moved to the bed settling beside him in her towel to watch him sleep. Catherine didn't know how long she had watched him sleep but was suddenly surprised when he grabbed her bringing her closer to her pinning her under his body.

"Good morning" Catherine laughed meeting his eyes.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Vincent murmured as he trailed his lips down her neck nuzzling her collar bone.

"Hmm, good" she moaned as he brought his lips back to hers.

After a deep long kiss Vincent pulled back and grinned at her.

"A towel?" he chuckled darkly.

"Hey a girls gotta have a shower" Catherine winked.

"I could have joined you" he told her.

"As much as I wanted that, I don't think I could have restrained myself seeing you naked" Catherine laughed.

"That I can agree, seeing you naked would have made me forget the plan" he laughed.

"Oh so there is a plan?" Catherine asked.

"Of course, a man has to have a plan" Vincent laughed as he brushed a piece of her hair away.

"Did you get any sleep?" Catherine asked him as she trailed her hands up his arms.

"Oh you mean with…" Vincent trailed away.

"Yes" Catherine laughed.

"Barely, that is probably why I didn't realize you had slipped from the bed" Vincent grinned.

"I don't think I wanna know" Catherine brought her hands up pressing them against his chest.

She felt Vincent shudder under her touch and Catherine took pleasure in knowing she had that effect on him. She wondered if he knew what he did to her when he kissed her or ran his hands over her body. Catherine quickly stopped the thoughts before she would have to excuse herself for a cold shower.

"So are we official?" Vincent asked her suddenly.

Catherine knew what he was asking her and she had thought she had told him. Catherine smacked herself mentally and smiled as she ran her hands down his chest to the waist of his pants pulling him closer.

"I would say most definitely" Catherine smiled as Vincent moaned at the action.

"Most definitely huh?" he teased settling himself between her thighs and running his hands down to her smooth legs.

Catherine immediately had a hot flash and met his eyes echoing the hunger she knew he felt.

"Most definitely, although if you keep teasing me I might have to put a kink in your plan" Catherine replied breathless.

"Miss. Chandler, you wouldn't" he grinned moving his lips closer to hers.

"Oh Mr. Keller, I most certainly would" she whispered before she pulled his lips to hers.

Vincent knew in that moment he could die a happy man, even if they hadn't taken the next step yet; being in her arms was exactly where he belonged. Vincent pulled away and brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"How about I make breakfast?" Vincent offered.

"You can cook?" Catherine asked teasing.

"It's a talent, among other things" he winked at her causing her to blush.

"We will see" she kissed him quickly and Vincent groaned as he moved rubbing against him.

Vincent watched her climbed from the bed as he composed himself. He watched as she went to grab her clothes. He smiled at her when she turned to him.

"Unless you plan on taking advantage you might want to slip away" Catherine teased as she grabbed at her towel.

"Yeah, good idea" Vincent moved quickly to the door causing Catherine to laugh at the movement.

Catherine waited until the door was shut before she dropped the towel and slid on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail before slipping on a pair of socks making her way into the living room. Catherine stopped and smiled as Casey and JT came out of his room. Casey grinned at Catherine as JT smiled and made his way into the kitchen. Catherine noticed Casey was wearing one of JT's shirts with nothing else and she made her way to Catherine gripping her in a big hug. Catherine laughed as Casey pulled back.

"Had a good night?" Catherine winked.

"Perfect is more like it. JT is the sweetest guy in the world, I think I am in love" Casey laughed.

"I don't want details but I am so happy for you Casey" Catherine smiled at her.

"Hey…speaking of details" Casey grinned.

"Nothing to report" Catherine told her moving to the sofa as Casey followed her.

"Wait you guys didn't?" Casey asked.

"No, we haven't yet. Trust me when I say I want too, but he wants to take things slow and honestly I like the idea" Catherine told her.

"How can you sleep in a bed with him and not want to ravage him?" Casey asked her sighing.

"Trust me, it's a lot of self-control" Catherine laughed.

"I would say" Casey teased and then her face took a serious look.

"Look I know it might not be any of my business but I noticed that JT had some papers on Mutating DNA and by the looks of it he was trying to find a way to reverse it and I can't help but wonder…" Casey trailed away feeling weird for asking.

"Casey, can we trust you?" Catherine asked her honestly.

"Of course you can Cat. I know we haven't known each other long but I feel like I've known you my whole life and you can trust me with anything. If I can help I would love to" Casey told her serious.

"I feel the same way Casey, and honestly it's nice to have someone to talk to. I think this is a topic that should be discussed with the guys" Catherine told her honestly.

"Okay" Casey smiled taking Catherine's hand into hers giving it a squeeze.

Just as Casey took Catherine's hand JT came into the room.

"Breakfast is ready if you're hungry" JT smiled to them both.

"Great" Casey smiled at JT.

Catherine and Casey followed JT into the kitchen as Vincent had just placed the last pancake on the plate. They all moved to the table and took their seats. Catherine looked to JT and Vincent and cleared her throat.

"Casey knows that you are working on something JT and I want you and Vincent to know, I trust her and she wants to help. So I think she should know what is really going on" Catherine said quickly.

Catherine felt JT and Vincent's eyes move to her quickly.

"Catherine…" Vincent started but was suddenly cut short by Casey.

"Look, I know you just met me and I know it seems strange but I can help if you let me. I really like all of you and yes I did see JT's work on the DNA which happens to be my strong point may I mention. You can trust me with whatever you're doing. I will never tell anyone no matter what" Casey told them.

JT looked taken back by her words but Catherine could see that he was excited about it at the same time.

"If we agree, you have to know that what you see and hear can't be discussed anywhere. Ever" Catherine told her.

"I swear on my life, I won't betray any of you" Casey said serious.

Catherine turned to Vincent who took her hand and met Casey's eyes.

"Okay" Vincent told her looking to JT.

"When you say DNA is your strong point…"JT asked questioningly.

"Yes, I happen to very good at it" Casey smiled.

JT looked at Vincent and Catherine and shook his head. Vincent looked at Casey and took a deep breath before he began his story.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own... Just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews and support. Here is chapter 21 like I promised and I will try to post this weekend but I can't promise so bare with me guys. I hope you all enjoy BATB tonight like I will. So let's get to the story...**

**Chapter 21**

Vincent told Casey everything with the help of JT who explained the mutating DNA factors. Casey listened and asked questions when she didn't understand. When they were done Catherine looked to Casey.

"Do you understand why this is so important and even dangerous? You knowing puts you in danger Casey. I want to make sure you know that" Catherine told her honestly as she met her eyes.

"I understand completely Cat. I know the risks but honestly I know I can help if given the chance" Casey told her.

"I know you can too Casey" Cat smiled taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Well I guess we will have another room to get ready" JT grinned.

"Wait what?" Casey asked him.

"I mean if you want to. We have tons of room and I am setting up a lab here" JT quickly recovered.

Catherine laughed at JT's awkwardness.

"Really?" Casey asked looking to Catherine.

"If you want it, it's yours" Catherine smiled at her.

"Yes, I would" Casey's accent sent Catherine into laughter.

Casey spent the rest of the morning helping JT with setting up some of the lab. Catherine and Vincent spent the morning curled up on the sofa watching a baseball game. Before Catherine knew the time the day had drifted into late afternoon. Catherine enjoyed the lazy Sunday she was having with Vincent. Catherine climbed from the sofa and Vincent's arms against his protest to make lunch. Vincent laughed as Catherine made her way to the kitchen. Catherine had to admit that making lunch with Vincent was both entertaining and nice. As they finished up the subs Catherine set the table as Casey and JT came in.

"Hey man, when you have time I want to collect some of your blood" JT told Vincent as he sat down at the table Casey following him.

"Sure" Vincent agreed as Catherine took a seat next to him.

"How is the lab coming along?" Catherine asked as she picked up her sandwich.

"Good, we found some old equipment in one of the storage room which will help. Of course we need a few machines but we can actually get those from the lab. They are always getting newer models in and they sell the old ones for real cheap" JT told Catherine.

"Well that is good news" Catherine mumbled as she chewed.

"Oh Casey when were done, I'll show you the room" Catherine told her.

"That is awesome. I think I could be moved in by this week sometime" Casey smiled at her.

"I'll help" JT smiled.

"We all will" Vincent smiled at her.

"Thank you, I appreciate that" Casey tossed a chip in her mouth grinning.

After lunch while Vincent donated blood Catherine busied herself with some computer work before she decided to call her dad. Catherine picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey Cat, how are you?" Her dad asked his voice cheerful.

"I am good, how are you and Heather?" She asked moving to her bed.

"We are doing well. I was just about to call you and see how the new place is working" Catherine could hear her dad was shuffling something around.

"It's amazing, thank you for the number for the contractors, they did an amazing job" Catherine told him her voice light.

"You sound really good Cat, I think you made the right choice" her dad suddenly said.

"I think so too. I love it here and I even made a new friend who is pretty amazing" Catherine laughed.

"I'm glad honey. I hate to run but I have a business dinner to get too. If you need anything no matter how small you call me" he told her softly.

"I will dad. I love you and Heather both" Catherine said softly.

"I love you too sweetheart" he answered and hung up.

Catherine closed her phone and curled up on her bed. Lucian jumped up and curled up beside her and began to purr.

"You know Lucian you're a lucky cat" Catherine smiled to him.

Catherine smiled as the cat rolled on to his back letting her rub his belly. Catherine let her thoughts run away with her until out of the corner of her eye she saw Vincent leaning against the door frame.

"Hey" he smiled to her stepping away and making his way over to her.

"Hey, you all done?" Catherine asked him as he climbed in the bed beside her.

"Yep, Casey is heading home to grab some clothes and then she will be back later. She wanted me to let you know" Vincent said as he brushed a piece of hair away from her face tucking it behind her ear.

"Oh" Catherine laughed.

"So I was thinking that Saturday we could have a special date" Vincent met her eyes.

Catherine knew exactly what he meant by date. She couldn't help the excitement that came to her stomach.

"I would love that" Catherine whispered to him.

"Great, but also I was wondering" he grinned as he reached behind his back and pulled out a DVD showing it to her.

"An afternoon movie date?" Catherine smiled.

"Yes, and popcorn too" he winked.

"What's the movie?" Catherine asked him.

"Well I know you're not a huge fan of Horror movies so I chose this" Vincent smiled handing it to her. Catherine opened it and smiled.

"Seriously?" Catherine laughed.

"Of course" Vincent chuckled.

"You realize this is a romantic movie right?" Catherine challenged.

"Yes I am aware it's a romantic movie, but I happen to like it, plus it's got action too" Vincent laughed.

"I suppose it does, I can't deny that Ben Affleck is cute" Catherine winked.

"Very funny" Vincent growled.

"You get the popcorn and I'll set the TV up" Catherine grinned.

"Deal" Vincent jumped from the bed and made his way to the kitchen.

Catherine busied herself setting the movie up as well as pulling the curtains closed darkening the room. She fluffed the pillows and grabbed the remotes before settling in and waiting for Vincent. About 5 minutes Vincent came in carrying a tray with popcorn, drinks, and candy. Catherine smiled as he placed everything down and climbed in beside her. Catherine handed him the remotes and curled herself close to him as he hit play. Catherine and Vincent had made it about ten minutes into the movie before Catherine's phone rang. She looked at Vincent and grabbed it. It was a strange number and Catherine debated answering it but thought it might be important. Catherine flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?" she said sweetly.

"Hello Catherine" the voice said.

Catherine knew that voice. Her face froze in fear as if she had heard the devil himself speaking to her. She didn't know how but she looked at Vincent.

"Catherine what's wrong" Vincent asked worried by her expression.

Catherine took a shaky breath trying to form her words until with one fearful breath she answered Vincent and the caller.

"Adam Stark"

**So here is the second chapter I promised and I know it's a cliffhanger and its short but don't be too mad. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I will try to post this weekend, no promises but I will try. So until next time...**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own…Just this story and any characters I add**

** So I managed to get one chapter written while on my little getaway but I will be working on others this week so bare with me guys. I hope you all had a great weekend. So thank you so much for the reviews and I know I left you guys with a huge cliffhanger but remember there is still so much that will happen before our couple has their happy ever after. So with that being said let's get this story going shall we…..**

**Chapter 22**

No sooner had the words left Catherine's mouth did Vincent growl. He knew more than anyone what Adam had done and he had no intention of allowing him anywhere near Catherine. He would kill him before he let him hurt her again. Vincent turned his attention back to Catherine.

"How did you get my number" Catherine asked her voice shaking.

"It's amazing what you find on the internet" Adam laughed.

"What do you want?" Catherine asked him quickly.

"Do you know where I have been Cat?" he asked her his voice growing angry.

"No, I do not care either way" Catherine's voice angry.

"Oh I am sure you will care very much, since you are the one who helped put me there" he snapped.

"How so?" Catherine asked casually moving from the bed as she began to pace the floor.

"I believe you remember the night all too well" his voice dripping with venom.

"How can I forget the worst night of my life, you made sure of that" Catherine all but yelled at him.

"I lost everything because of you and I intend to return the favor" Adam hissed.

Before Catherine could respond the line went dead. Catherine pulled her eyes away from the window she hadn't known she was looking out of to look at Vincent, only realize Vincent was gone. Catherine didn't even know how it had happened but he had slipped from the room. Catherine tossed her phone on the bed and moved to find Vincent.

Vincent didn't think as he took off needing fresh air more than anything to keep his cool. He could feel the beast inside of him roaring wanting to be released and the more his mind trailed to Adam he grew closer and closer. Vincent took off in a run diving into the woods letting himself grip the anger he felt.

Catherine made her way through the armory knowing somehow Vincent was outside. She couldn't explain how she knew she just went with her heart and made her way outside just in time to see Vincent take off into a run slipping into the woods. Catherine didn't think as she took off after him needing to make sure he was okay… just needing him.

Catherine could barely see Vincent as she moved deeper into the woods; she thought about calling out to him but realized it might be too risky in case anyone from murfield was close by. Catherine pushed her legs even more. She glanced down for a second but felt herself crash into something hard causing her to fall back on her back.

"Ow" Catherine said aloud as she sat up trying to see what she had run into.

Catherine looked up to see Vincent's back that was turned from her.

"Vincent?" Catherine called his name softly.

Ever so slowly Vincent turned to face her. It was then that Catherine saw the building anger in his eyes. She knew she had to do something or he might very well do danger to himself or someone else.

"Vincent" Catherine said again taking a step to him closing the distance between them.

"Catherine please" his voice ragged.

"No, I'm right here" Catherine breathed to him as she lifted her hand slowly placing it on his cheek.

Catherine watched as the anger in his eyes fell away leaving behind fear. She found herself wrapped his arms as he held her tightly to him.

"I am so sorry I acted the way I did" Vincent whispered to her as he buried his face in her neck.

"I would have reacted the same way Vincent. Don't push me away we have come so far, we can figure all this out together" Catherine told him in a rush of words.

"I'm not pushing you away Catherine, it's the last thing I ever wanted to do and I am sorry if you thought I was doing that I just…god I want to rip him apart" Vincent growled trying to keep his cool.

"I know, and I am worried too, but whatever he thinks he can do it won't happen. Do you understand me? I won't let him win" Catherine spoke firmly pulling Vincent's attention back to her.

"What if something does happen Catherine? What if I can't get to you in time? Then what?" Vincent challenged.

"Then I guess I should learn to defend myself" Catherine grinned at him.

"Seriously, your smiling right now?" Vincent asked her in disbelief.

"Well, you could teach me. I mean you had military training right, and I know if I stand a chance at being able to prevent anything then it is best I learn. I already know how to handle a gun so that isn't an issue. I can run, and dodge but the rest you can teach me" Catherine told him.

Vincent heard her words and thought deeply on them as he turned away from her. She was right of course, he did have military training especially in hand to hand combat but he wondered if he could still remember how, it had been a while since he had any practice. If Catherine wanted to learn to defend herself he would make sure she knew how by no one other than himself. Vincent turned back to her and smiled.

"I will teach you how to take care of yourself Catherine but I want you to know it won't be easy. It will be hard and at times you will want to kill me but remember you asked for it" Vincent chuckled darkly.

"Deal, I can handle it. But don't forget that you promised me a Date on Saturday and it also happens to be Valentine's Day as well" Catherine winked at him.

"You don't say" he gasped.

"You're lucky I am very fond of you" Catherine smiled as he took a step to him closing the distance between them.

"Your fond of me huh" he softy whispered getting closer to her.

"Very" Catherine's voice grew softer as she pressed her lips to Vincent's.

Vincent wrapped her close as his lips moved perfectly with hers. Catherine wanted to tell Vincent she had fallen in love with him that she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. She wanted to pour her heart out like a cheesy eighties movie even go as far as standing outside his window with a boom box, he made her want to do it all. Catherine knew she was going to tell him and Valentine's Day would be the perfect time. Catherine pulled back from their kiss and slipped her hand into his.

"Let's go inside, I am sure JT and Casey are looking for us" Catherine pulled him towards the way they had come.

"Okay" Vincent smiled and kissed her once more before following her through the woods.

**Okay I know its short but this is a filler chapter so to speak. Thank you guys so much for being patient with me for not posting a chapter over the weekend. So with that being said don't forget to review and tell me what you think. So until next time…**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own…Just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you so much for the continued support on this story. I was able to get some hand to hand combat idea's from some military family members so I kept it as real as I could for you. I realize it's a little later today but it's been a busy day. So without holding you guys up too much let's get on with this story shall we….**

**Chapter 23**

Catherine kicked out sliding her foot low as Vincent jumped missing her move. She quickly recovered standing only to take a kick from behind landing her on her back as the breath swooshed out of her lungs in a rush. Catherine's breathing was heavy as she looked up at the ceiling. She blinked and then focused on the face hovering over her.

"It's a good start" Vincent grinned extending his hand to her.

Catherine huffed and took his hand straightening herself up.

"You can't take your eyes off your target Catherine. All it takes is for a split second and you could be hurt or worse" Vincent told her as he moved and grabbed a water bottle tossing it to her.

Catherine caught it easily and quickly took a gulp. Vincent was right of course; Catherine had been practicing with him for three days and in that time she had learned so much. She was great with dodging, running, and hand to hand fighting which was something that surprised not just herself but Vincent as well. She could tell Vincent was holding back from teaching her certain things afraid she would get hurt but Catherine had a feeling she could handle her own. Catherine sat her bottle down and turned to Vincent.

"Let's go again" Catherine told him as she ran her hand through her hair securing it in a tighter pony tail.

"Catherine I think we should call it a night" Vincent turned to her.

Catherine met his eyes.

"Let's go again" Catherine said again.

Vincent couldn't argue with her determination but he could also see she wanted to work on what she needed too. Vincent sighed and removed his shirt tossing it aside. Catherine did the same leaving her in just a sports bra and workout pants. Vincent moved to her and bent his knees as Catherine followed his moves. To any outsider it looked like they would be dancing but there was nothing in that room that made Catherine and Vincent think otherwise.

Catherine watched as Vincent swung his arm causing Catherine to dodge and land a punch to his face. Vincent stumbled back but continued his attack. Catherine dodged left as he went right ducking once more twisting on the ball of her foot slipping behind him as she rolled and kicked out. Vincent stumbled forward before turning his attention back to her ducking low and kicking his legs out as Catherine jumped and landed missing his contact. No sooner had Catherine stood did she find Vincent behind her wrapping his arm around her neck. Catherine struggled against his for a moment before she slipped her arm under his and with all the strength she had she quickly flipped him. Vincent landed on his back with a thud. Catherine smiled as her capture looked up at her. Vincent slipped his arm out sending Catherine to her back as he rolled pinning her arms above her head as he straddled her waist meeting her eyes.

"Very good Miss. Chandler" Vincent grinned as he removed his hands lowering his face to hers.

Catherine smiled and with one twist she had flipped Vincent to his back and was now grinning down at him.

"Why thank you Mr. Keller" Catherine chuckled as she slid her hands from his wrists traveling slowly down his arms to his chest.

Vincent slid his hands down to Catherine's waist as she lowered her lips closer to his. Vincent gripped her hips firmly as Catherine claimed his lips. Vincent slid his hands further up from her waist and pulled her closer to him as he rolled them over settling her beneath him as their lips moved together; their skin slick with sweat from their workout. Vincent slid his hand down her side pulling her closer. Catherine could feel his throbbing erection pressing against the thin material covering her legs. Catherine could feel every muscle in his body coil and react as she moved closer to him. Catherine wanted him in that moment very much but knew that he wouldn't make any move to claim her the way she wanted him too. Catherine swallowed his moan as she felt him rub against her tight clothes, wishing with unspoken words that they material wasn't present. Catherine's breathing was ragged as their kisses deepened. Suddenly Catherine found her breath as Vincent pulled away as someone cleared their throat. Catherine blushed feeling it spread from her cheeks to her chest.

"Sorry to interrupt but Casey is here" JT announced grinning.

"Great" Catherine smiled and with embarrassment she moved from underneath Vincent and moved to stand.

Catherine smiled at JT and ducked out of the room grabbing her shirt on her way.

"So I take training is going well" JT asked Vincent who had not moved from the floor.

"Really man" Vincent sighed as he moved to a sitting position happy that his throbbing erection had gone down.

JT looked at him as he moved to take a seat on one of the weight benches.

"So have you and Catherine…"JT hinted as he tossed Vincent a towel.

"Not that it is any of your business but no" Vincent bowed his head as he wiped his face on the towel.

"Seriously man, what are you waiting for? It's obvious she wants you" JT asked him as he clasped his hands together.

"Look the feeling is entirely mutual; I just wanted it to be a special thing for both of us. It has been a while and I don't want it to..." Vincent was embarrassed for even telling JT.

"Suck" JT finished for him in a chuckle.

"Yes, JT suck" Vincent growled standing up and moving to grab his t-shirt slipping it on.

"Look man, I am not the world's best person for advice but it's not like you forget how to do it. I think it's nice you want to take things slow with Catherine. Don't be so nervous about it" JT smacked his shoulder.

"I was hoping maybe you could help me with something" Vincent grinned.

"I can try" JT offered.

"Great, I have planned a romantic night for Catherine and me for Saturday night" Vincent grabbed his water bottle.

"Okay, so what am I doing exactly?" JT asked.

"Well, you know the military storage for the vehicles?" Vincent asked him.

"Yeah, what about it" JT moved to lean against the door frame.

"I want to fix it up, for a night under the stars, and I could use someone who is mechanically inclined to help me figure out a way to work the systems so I can open the ceiling" Vincent met his eyes.

"That's it?" JT was stunned at his request.

"Yes, I have everything else covered" Vincent chuckled.

"That I can help with" JT laughed.

Before Vincent could say anything else he heard footsteps approaching.

"We better go help the girls" Vincent chuckled as he stepped out in the hallway to see Casey and Catherine holding boxes.

"Hey guys" Casey smiled brightly at them

"Hi" JT smiled at her giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

Catherine met Vincent's eyes and smiled. She could feel the sexual tension sparking between them. She didn't know how long she could wait for them to take the next step but she hoped that they would finally take that step on their date Saturday. She could feel her stomach clench in anticipation as well as some other body parts. Catherine brought her eyes back to Vincent's and he seemed to be feeling and sensing it too, because his eyes echoed her own burning desire. With a ragged breath Catherine made her legs move to take the box to Casey's room.

"_Come on Saturday"_ Catherine thought to herself as she moved down the hallway.

**Sorry this chapter is short guys, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did typing it. Thanks again for all the support. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. FYI..VALENTINE'S DAY WILL BE THE BIG DATE AS WELL AS THE NEXT STEP BETWEEN OUR CHARACTERS. I THINK I HAVE MADE YOU WAIT LONG ENOUGH AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO CELEBRATE THE DAY THEN WITH A SWEET, SUPER, SUPER, SUPER HOT CHAPTER OF HIDDEN. So until next time…..**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own...just this story and any characters I may add**

**Thank you yet again for the support and love on this story. You guys really mean the world to me. So on with the story shall we...**

**Chapter 24**

Vincent was stringing the lights while JT worked on the system set up for the overhead hanger. He had time during the day to complete a lot of the tasks he had set for himself to make the night with Catherine special. He knew that his idea of being under the stars would be a huge hit for them both. Vincent still had some little details to finish but he had accomplished a lot while Casey and Catherine were out shopping. Vincent finished stringing the last light and climbed down from the ladder. He grinned as he looked up. It was exactly right to him. He had done some digging with JT had had gathered up some chairs and a small table for the dinner he planned on making for her as well.

"Okay, let's see if this works" JT smiled as he closed the small fuse box and moved to the switch. Vincent crossed his fingers hoping it would work. With the flip of a switch there was a cracking rumble as the gears grinded together pulling the overhead ceiling apart with a loud snap. Slowly the ceiling opened to reveal the sky. Vincent couldn't help but smiled as it continued opening until with a loud boom they stopped.

"Have I told you have awesome you are man" Vincent smacked JT's shoulder laughing.

"Not today" JT laughed looking up.

"Do you think Catherine will like this?" Vincent turned to JT.

"I think she will be blown away" JT grinned at him.

"We better get it closed up before Catherine and Casey get back" Vincent moved to slide the ladder out of the way.

"Good idea" JT moved to the fuse box hitting the switch again forcing the ceiling closed.

Vincent still hasn't figured out how he was going to light the hanger but he had a few ideas that he knew JT could help with.

"So could you do me another big favor?" Vincent asked JT.

"Maybe" JT grinned.

"I need tons of candles in every shape and size. Do you think that maybe you could pick them up and maybe take Casey with you? I still have some training to do with Catherine and I figured maybe you could fill Casey in on the surprise" Vincent encourage.

"I think I can do that. When do you need them?" JT placed his tools in a small tool box.

"By tomorrow night, It will give me plenty of time to set it up before our date" Vincent grabbed one of the chairs tucking it under the table.

"Okay" JT smacked Vincent on the shoulder and Vincent grinned at him following him out of the hanger and into the joining hallway just as he heard tires approaching the armory.

Vincent and JT quickly moved down the halls into the east wing slipping into the kitchen. They quickly busied themselves with finding something to eat as Catherine and Casey were laughing as they walked down the hallway.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to say that" Casey laughed.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out" Catherine giggled as she shuffled her bags.

"I say go with both" Casey smiled which caused her to laugh more.

"I had so much fun" Catherine smiled at her as they made their way into the living room.

"Me too, and I think that outfit you bought will be perfect for your date night with Vincent" Casey winked at her.

"Me too, I am so excited" Catherine beamed at her.

"Me too, I don't know what JT has planned but I am sure it will be sweet" Casey sighed.

Catherine and Casey went to Catherine's room as Catherine sat her bags on the bed. Lucian the cat yawned and stretched before he decided to look in the bags.

"He is just so cute" Casey grinned as she rubbed his back.

"That he is...and lucky too" Catherine cooed to him.

"So JT and I may have found a kink in Vincent's DNA" Casey told her as Catherine grabbed some workout clothes from the dresser.

"Really, what do you mean a kink?" Catherine asked her as she began to change clothes.

"Well, Vincent's DNA is mutating with the experimental drug that Murfield gave him. The problem is that it has drastically altered his original DNA to a point that we don't believe we can alter it back. Although we may have found away to isolate it enough that he won't have the changes as he has had" Casey told her.

"So there isn't a cure?" Catherine said as she took a seat beside Casey.

"In truth no, but we can give him some kind of a normal life. He will still poses the extra stuff he has but we will place the Mutating DNA in a dormant state" Casey handed her a rubber band for her hair.

"What about in the future if he decides to get married and have kids?" Catherine asked her in a hushed tone.

"He can have a normal life Cat" Casey told her softly.

"Well that is a good thing" Catherine told her absently.

"You think he won't choose you?" Casey questioned her.

"I know it's too early to think of anything like that but I guess some secret part of me hoped" Catherine told her.

"Don't we all though? I mean we picture the white fence with kids and the happily ever after. I think that is in our DNA" Casey chuckled slipping her arm around Catherine.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Catherine laughed at her.

"Well, I have some work to do with JT so enjoy your training. I'm thinking pizza tonight" Casey grinned at her standing up.

"We can order in" Catherine told her.

"Oh no, homemade with help of course" Casey winked and slipped from the room leaving Catherine to her thoughts on what Casey had said.

Was it possible that Vincent could have a semi normal life? She hoped that eventually everything with Murfield would come to light and he could finally do what he loved; being a doctor. Catherine couldn't help her imagination from swimming at the idea. Catherine pulled her leg up and tied her shoe before working on the next. She still had one more year of school aside from her practice LSAT tests. Catherine grinned grabbing a towel and making her way to the training gym for another lesson with Vincent.

"Not bad, you're getting better. You still need to work on anticipating your targets next move" Vincent told her helping her to stand.

"Speaking of target watching, you seem tired are you okay?" Catherine asked him as they moved to the benches to rest.

"Yeah, I'm good. Been having some trouble sleeping but that is all" Vincent winked at her earning him an elbow to his side.

"Why not sleep with me tonight. You seem better rested" Catherine told him.

"I may take you up in that" Vincent laughed.

"Although I'm sure Lucian might not approve" Vincent winked.

"Lucian doesn't mind at all" Catherine teased knowing he was right of course.

"Well then, if Lucian won't mind then I would love too. A good night's sleep is exactly what I need" Vincent stood pulling Catherine with him.

"Casey is hiring all hands in the kitchen tonight so we better get showered" Catherine took a step to him.

"Are you offering?" Vincent's voice rough at the idea.

"Is that a dare?" Catherine challenged.

"And if I said yes?" Vincent asked moving closer to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body.

"Then you're on" Catherine winked kissing him before she took his hand and pulled him to the living room.

Vincent suddenly started to panic. He had just challenged Catherine at something he knew she wouldn't back down from and now how was he going to be in a shower with her naked and not keep his hands to himself. Shit! This was getting him into more trouble than he was prepared for. Vincent followed Catherine into her room and watched as she slipped into the bathroom and started the shower before making her way back out to the bedroom. If Vincent had been in a panic before he was downright terrified now. Catherine grinned as she began to slip her clothes off slowly as Vincent watched. His eyes never wavered as she finally shed the last bit of clothing and stood in front of him naked. She was even more beautiful than he could have imagined in his dreams.

"Are you going to shed some clothes Keller?" Catherine challenged as she met his eyes.

"Um... Yeah" Vincent said his voice cracking.

Catherine smiled and made her way to the shower.

Vincent took a deep breath and quickly shed his clothes. He could do this, no doubt about it he thought. He move to the bathroom naked and stepped into the large shower as the steam wrapped around him. He could see the outline of Catherine's body as she turned to him soaking wet. Vincent groaned internally as she moved closer to him and slipped her arms around his neck pulling his lips to hers. Vincent instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush with his body. He tried to think but soon through his thinking out the window. All he cared about was kissing Catherine.

_"Come on Saturday"_ Vincent thought as he pulled Catherine tighter against his wet chest.

**Okay so I know it's a tease and a hot little moment but hey they can control themselves...at least for now. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to tell me what ya think. So until next time...**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own...just this story and any characters I add.**

**Thank you so much for the continued support on this story. Have I told you guys how amazing you are? If not then let me say YOUR AMAZING! This is a filler chapter as a request from two of my reviewers. We have one more chapter after this one before a big valentine's chapter as well as the new episode of BATB! Who is excited? I know I am. Okay so enough talking let's get on with this filler shall we?**

**Chapter 25**

Vincent was standing in his bedroom after his shower with Catherine. He could still feel her wet skin on his, the way his hands glided over her soapy skin as he moved his hands up to her neck tracing the plains of her shoulders. The steam surrounded them like a curtain. He had been afraid that he wouldn't bramble to control himself should Catherine push the envelope but he could tell by the way she looked at him it was just as much of a challenge for her as it was for him. Vincent couldn't help the blush that crept on his cheeks as he moved to slide his t-shirt on. If he didn't control his imagination he would have to take a cold shower to come back to his senses. Vincent ran his hands through his wet hair once more as he moved to his door.

Catherine had dressed with a smile on her face as she recalled the shower she had shared with Vincent. She had never taken such a huge step with any man but she felt at ease with Vincent and she had to admit seeing him naked did things for her she didn't know could happen. She could still feel his hands on her sliding across her flesh and she could still feel his hard muscles underneath her fingertips. The way he groaned as she slid her hands down his chest to his hips and back up slowly. She knew he was struggling to keep himself in check and she was facing the same problem. She blushed as she brushed her hair thinking of how large he actually was. She wasn't inexperienced by no means but to her it was as if she had been driving the country roads and now she was faced with hitting the highway at full speed and as excited as she was she was scared as well. Catherine broke her thoughts when she head Casey call out to her from the living room. Catherine quickly piled her hair up and moved to her door. She stepped out and saw Vincent was doing the same. Catherine smiled as he made his way to her.

"Hi" Catherine smiled to him.

"Hi" Vincent grinned back slipping his arm around her as they moved to the hallway leading to the kitchen.

Casey had set up stations with JT for making pizza and Catherine was actually excited to do something like this. Vincent watched as Catherine grinned slipping around to a station with him in tow.

"Okay, so I think I covered everything as far as toppings go. So let's make some dough" Casey clapped her hands.

Vincent watched as Casey pulled four balls of dough out of the fridge, placing them in front of everyone.

"I made extra's just in case" Casey chuckled.

Catherine laughed and moved her hands through the dough with ease. Vincent watched as Catherine kneaded the dough and attempted to round it out.

"Let me" he grinned as he flipped the dough in his hands as he began to rotate it in the air from hand to hand.

Casey handed Catherine a glass of wine and they propped themselves against the counter as JT and Vincent became the show for the evening with their twirling skills. Catherine and Casey laughed as JT and Vincent made attempts to outdo each other which of course spurred Catherine and Casey in to laughter.

Finally Vincent and JT had managed to get the dough as they wanted and Casey and Catherine stepped in to help out the toppings on the pizzas. Everything was going smoothly as they finished the toppings on their pizzas until someone tossed a handful of peppers at someone else bringing on a full food fight. Catherine had taken shelter with Vincent against the side of the counter as JT and Casey moved to crouch behind the table. Food flew from left to right as Catherine dodged a handful of cheese only for Vincent to be hit with a handful of pepperoni. Catherine laughed at his expression.

"Truce" JT called out raising his hands.

"No funny business" Vincent called to him from behind the counter.

"I swear no funny business" JT spoke up.

Catherine and Vincent grinned and stood slowly as did JT and Casey.

"That was so much fun" Casey laughed.

"I don't think I have ever had so much fun" Catherine chuckled.

"Too bad we have to clean it up" Casey sighed.

"Yeah, but..."Catherine grinned motioning her eyes to Vincent.

"JT can you help me for a sec?" Casey asked smiling at him.

"Of course" he answered quickly.

Catherine watched as JT and Casey leave before she turned to Vincent and smiled.

"You're up to something" he told her as she reached her hand up to grab a slice of pepperoni that had stuck to his shirt.

"Me? Never" Catherine chuckled tossing the pepperoni aside and sliding her hands up to his neck wrapping her arms around him.

Vincent grinned and pulled a piece of cheese from her hair tossing it aside as he leaned down and claimed his lips to hers. Catherine could have spent all her time kissing Vincent but knew they had to clean up eventually. With an internal sigh Casey and JT entered the room and they all worked on cleaning up the kitchen. About 30 minutes later the kitchen was clean and their pizzas were done. They moved everything to the living room and settled on the large couch to watch a movie. Catherine was impressed with how well the food tuned out and suggested they do it again in the future. Finally around midnight everyone slipped to their rooms and Catherine noticed that Casey and it went to his. She knew what they had planned and smiled as she slipped with Vincent into hers. Not too much longer and she would get the pleasure of doing the same. Catherine slipped off her clothes and climbed into an old t-shirt before settling herself into the bed with Vincent. She curled close and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat echo through her ears.

**Okay I know it's short but this was a cute little filler chapter. I hope you like it and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. So until next time...**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own…just this story**

**Thank you so much guys for all the support on this story. I can't believe I have 208 reviews and honestly I couldn't have them without you guys so thank you from the bottom of my heart! So on with the story shall we…**

_He watched thru his binoculars as she crawled in bed next to the man. Adam didn't know his name only that her happy ever after was about to go up in flames. He had lost everything because of her and he intended to take it all away from her._

Vincent slept peacefully through the night curled next to Catherine. He hasn't realized how exhausted he really was. He faintly remembered Catherine giving him a kiss before she had left for class but even that seemed blurry. Vincent rolled to his feet and stood from the bed. He was in desperate need for some coffee before he started the rest if his project today. He stretched and left Catherine's room making his way to the kitchen. As Vincent entered the kitchen he saw JT leaning over a pile of papers as he drank from his coffee cup.

"Morning" Vincent called to him as he grabbed a cup and filled it with hot coffee before taking a seat next to JT at the bar.

"Morning big guy" JT smiled at him.

"Don't you have class today?" Vincent asked him taking a long pull of his coffee.

"Yeah, in about an hour" JT glanced back at his papers.

"Your concentrating a little too hard" Vincent chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm looking over some formulas that Casey drew up" JT picked up the paper showing it to him.

Vincent looked down at the paper and read some of her formulas before handing it back to JT.

"Does she think it could work?" Vincent asked him.

"It's possible. Casey is quiet skilled in this area and I think we could possibly test it out on the Cesar" JT looked at him.

"The lab rat?" Vincent chuckled.

"Hey he is a very smart lab rat" JT challenged.

"Well, good luck with that one" Vincent grinned taking another sip of his coffee.

"So you going to finish up the surprise today?"JT wagged his eyebrows at him.

"For the most part yes. After you and Casey pick up the candles I will set them up late tonight after Catherine is asleep and then I should be done aside from the dinner" Vincent sat his cup down and grabbed the coffee pot filling his cup again.

"No problem, I already sent Casey a message for us to go after our classes. I think she said something about Catherine going to a salon or something after class" JT grabbed his bag and placed his papers inside.

"I think she mentioned something about it this morning but I was so out of it"Vincent smiled to him.

"Well the important question is did you get any sleep" JT winked at him.

"Yes, dad" Vincent teased as he chuckled.

"Lord, I swear the sooner you and Catherine get together the better" JT sighed and stood placing his cup in the sink.

"Yes, because we know your suffering" Vincent called out as JT waved and left the kitchen.

Vincent sighed as he took another drink of his coffee before standing and making his way to the storage area.

Catherine met Casey after class and grabbed a quick cup of coffee.

"So what are you having done ?"Casey asked her as she took a sip of her latte.

"Oh, um a pedicure, some waxing. You know the usual" Catherine grinned.

"Maybe for you, lord I don't know if I could be tortured to that extent" Casey winked.

"Well you know what they say, pain is beauty" Catherine laughed at Casey's expression.

"I am sure Vincent would love it" Casey handed Catherine a napkin.

"That's the plan" Catherine wiped her mouth and tossed the napkin in the trash.

"Well, I better go. I promised JT I would help him with something" Casey hugged Catherine and slipped her bag in her shoulder.

"Have fun" Catherine called out to her as she walked away.

Catherine glanced down at her watch and stood sliding her bag in place before she headed to her car.

The salon was busier than Catherine thought it would be at three o'clock but she signed it and took a seat. She paused briefly to pick out a shade of red for her toes. Once she was seated she grabbed a gossip magazine and flipped through it. Suddenly she heard her name and looked up to see a small little woman with a short pixie cut smiling at her.

"You ready?" She asked softly.

Catherine nodded and stood following the lady to the back of the little store. Catherine was lead into a small dimly lit room that was decorated in soft colors of purple. Catherine placed her stuff on a small chair in the corner as the little lady handed her a robe.

"Please out this on and I will be back" she smiled as Catherine took the robe from her and left the room. Catherine shed her clothes quickly and folded them up in the corner. She climbed up on the table and waited. A few minutes later the lady returned carrying a tray full of different items. Catherine lied down as she began her work. About thirty painful minutes later Catherine was as smooth as a baby's bottom. She quickly dressed before moving out of the room in an awkward walk to get her toes done. As Catherine sat in the chair the water rushing around her feet she closed her eyes an drowned out the noises around her. She hasn't realized she had fallen asleep until a soft hand touched hers. Catherine snapped her eyes open to see the same sweet little lady.

"You are finished" she grinned.

Catherine glanced down at her toes to see the bright red hue shining back at her. She slipped on the small sandals and made her way up front to pay. As Catherine exited the salon she felt as if she was being watched. She glanced around in the glow of the twilight sky but saw nothing out of the normal. She still felt strange but climbed into her car and turned it in cranking the heat high. She finally arrived home close to five to see that Casey and JT were home. Catherine grabbed her bag and made her way inside. Catherine glanced up just as a snow flake was falling. She smiled as it landed on her nose. The weather man hadn't mentioned anything about snow but Catherine knew they had a tendency to screw the weather up as much as she did her past relationships. She hoped that they would get enough that she could play in it, even more so with Vincent. Catherine quickly scooted inside and locked the door behind her.

**Okay, I know it's short and there isn't a lot of fluff but tomorrow will be the big chapter and there will be enough fluff to make up for the lack of in this chapter. So don't forget to review and yes this is another filler but tomorrow's will be EPIC! So until next time...**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own…Just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you so much to all of my loyal readers for the reviews and support as well as the new ones following me and this story. Thank you so much. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Okay so without any further talking on my part let's get to the chapter you all have been waiting for…**

**Chapter 27**

Vincent had spent the day putting the final touches on the perfect evening he had been planning. To his amazement he had awoken to not just his nerves but over 30 inches of snow. He had every intention of opening the hanger but he had to clear off enough snow to do it and long before dawn he had managed. He was frozen to the bone by the time he had finished but he didn't care, nothing could ruin his evening he had planned. Vincent had asked Casey to keep Catherine busy while he finished up the rest of the work. He was busy in the kitchen cooking dinner when JT snuck in.

"Hey man, you need some help" JT offered moving to the stove.

"Actually, yeah; could you take these plates to the hanger? I have them covered and there are some hot stones sitting on the table to keep the food hot" Vincent handed him the finished plates.

"No problem" JT grinned and took the plates quickly to the hanger.

Vincent quickly shut the stove down and tossed the towel by the sink. He quickly moved to his room and changed clothes. He settled on a simple pair of dark jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. Once he was finished getting dressed he listened closely to hear that Catherine was in her room getting ready with the help of Casey. He grinned and left his room heading to the hanger to light the candles, and turn on the lights.

Catherine smoothed the red sweater dress before slipping on a pair of black knee high boots and moving to the mirror. She had left her hair down but had smoothed it perfectly and applied very little makeup. Casey held out her hand and Catherine turned.

"These are simple and stunning" she placed the diamond studs in Catherine's palm.

"Thank you Casey" Catherine smiled slipping the studs in place.

"Quick question" Casey smiled.

"Okay" Catherine turned to her.

"You are covered right?" Casey met her eyes.

Catherine knew she was referring to birth control and she nodded positive.

"Great" Casey winked and moved to the door.

"Hey, what are you and JT doing tonight?" Catherine asked her.

"Oh dinner and a movie, we won't be home until late" Casey winked at her causing Catherine to blush.

"I'm seriously nervous" Catherine admitted to her.

"I know, but he is a great guy Cat and he adores you. It will be a perfect night and you know I'm gonna want deets"Casey smiled.

"Of course you are" Catherine laughed and with one large breath she followed Casey out of her room.

"Okay so where am I going?" Catherine asked her.

"To the hanger" Casey called before she slipped into her room to her ready for her night with JT.

Catherine smiled and made her way to the hanger.

Vincent had just lit the last candle, and the hangers ceiling was opened. Even with the snow from last night the stars were shining perfectly. Vincent was snapped back to his senses when he heard soft footsteps approaching. He ran his hands through his hair and straightened his shirt as he moved to the door. When the footsteps stopped he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Catherine smiled as Vincent met her eyes. He extended his hand and she placed hers into his. Catherine took notice immediately of the hanger. She gasped at the beauty of it. I'm there were twinkling lights draped in soft flows across the ceiling as the stars twinkled above them. There must have been hundreds of candles that were scattered all over the room forming an open circle in the center for what Catherine assumed was for dancing. She brought her attention to a small table that had been draped with a red table cloth and had covered dishes sitting in it with a single red rose in a soft vase as its center. Catherine could faintly hear soft music playing that seemed to floating throughout the room like a breeze. The hanger which was once dark and odd had turned into something whimsical and romantic. Catherine turned her attention to the man beside her.

"Vincent this is beautiful" she said as he led her to the table pulling out a chair for her.

"I'm glad you like it" Vincent smiled taking his seat across from her.

"Like it, I love it" Catherine smiled softly to him.

"I hope you're hungry" Vincent grinned removing the covers from their food.

Steam billowed out like a fog to reveal, chicken Parmesan one of Catherine's favorite dishes.

"You remembered" Catherine sighed looking at the amazing display.

"Of course" Vincent smiled.

Catherine and Vincent ate together taking their time as they enjoyed each other's company. Catherine was happy he had also chosen good champagne and even noticed he was actually drinking some. She had remembered he said he really didn't drink but he hasn't given himself much of the bubbly liquid as well. After Catherine was full she covered her dish sated and content. She brought her eyes to Vincent's who were watching her closely.

"Would you like to dance?" Vincent asked her smiling sweetly.

"I would love too" Catherine smiled and Vincent stood moving to pull out her chair before he extended his hand to her.

Catherine placed her hand into his and followed him out to the center of the candle lit circle. Vincent pulled a little remote from his pocket and hit a button making the music louder until it surrounded them completely. Catherine had never heard the song before but she did notice that it was a remake from Lighthouse. The new singer's voice was slow and soft as she flowed through every line. Catherine took a step to Vincent as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, their body's flushing together in the most intimate ways. Slowly they moved losing themselves in the rhythm of the music and each other's arms. Catherine took notice of Vincent's eyes as they met hers. She could tell there was something he wanted to say but was nervous. Catherine understood that more than he knew. She also had a feeling he was going to say the same thing she wanted to say to him.

"Vincent?" Catherine whispered to him.

"Yes?" Vincent softly replied.

"Take me to bed" Catherine said softly as she lifted her hand to touch his cheek.

Vincent wasn't prepared for her words but he knew it was coming in a sense. Vincent nodded and leaned down slowly pressing his lips to hers as softly as a feather. After a moment Vincent pulled away and clicked the button on the remote shutting the music off and slipping his hand into Catherine's as they moved to the door. Vincent wasn't worried about the candles knowing they would burn out on their own. As he opened the door they made the steady walk hand in hand. Vincent had made sure his room was perfect for their night together and he wanted it to be something she would remember. As they entered the living room Vincent turned taking her away from her room to his. Catherine was surprised but was more than willing. As they reached the room Vincent turned the knob to reveal a large king size bed. His room was filled with candles and roses which of course he had planned on the candles but the roses where a surprise to even him. That was when he noticed a small card in the bed. He moved with Catherine to the bed and picked up the note reading it silently. Casey and JT had added the roses as a special surprise for him and Catherine both. He didn't know if should have been embarrassed or happy but when he brought his eyes to meet Catherine's he decided he was in their debt.

Vincent carefully turned to Catherine pulled her lips to his. Catherine sighed as she slid her hands up to the collar of his shirt and began to unbutton slowly. After a few minutes Catherine slid the material off his shoulders revealing the hard planes of his chest. Vincent moved his lips down her neck giving her a nip as he slid his hands down the dress pulling it over her head as her hair cascaded down her back. Vincent noticed she had worn red lace to match her dress and as he took the sight of her in he almost came undone then. He slowly moved her to the bed as Catherine took a seat. Vincent knelt before her and slowly unzipped her boots removing each one slowly before he began to kiss her smooth skin making his way to her thighs. Catherine moaned as he kissed his way to her things living how his lips felt against her skin.

Catherine moved to her attention to his pants slowly unzipping the jeans and sliding them down as well as his underwear leaving him completely naked before her. He made quick action and slid Catherine back as he crawled to her. Catherine rested her head in the large pillow as she watched Vincent kiss her stomach moving slowly to her panties before slipping hi fingers to the side of the material pulling them down and tossing them aside. He brought his lips back to hers as he in fastened the bra with a flick of his finger until she lied beneath him naked. He began his kissing again as he slid his lips across her jaw sliding further down her neck as he reached her breast. With spectra care he slid the pink bud into his mouth as his tongue flicked across the bud causing Catherine to moan out and arch her back.

Vincent grinned as he moved his lips to the other breast savoring it just the same as the other before he left his marks moving across her stomach to the base of her stomach as he slid his lips across her tender flesh. Catherine groaned louder this time as he parted her slipping his tongue against the swollen skin licking carefully and twirling his tongue against the throbbing pearl. He could sense Catherine was close to her breaking point and Vincent continued slowly driving her closer and closer until with one cry Catherine came undone around him.

He slid his tongue along her flesh as he made his way back to her waiting lips. Vincent claimed her lips with more passion as he settled himself between her thighs his throbbing erection pressing at her entrance. With heavy lids Catherine met his eyes and wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer as his eyes met hers. Catherine held his gaze as she felt him stir for a moment before slipping himself deep inside her. Catherine bit her lip as he filled her completely stretching her beyond the norm. Slowly he continued forward until he was buried so deep that you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. Vincent lifted his eyes to meet hers as the words he had wanted to say for so long came.

"I love you Catherine" he whispered to her.

Vincent didn't know if Catherine felt the same but he had to tell her, if not now then nothing else would seem right. Before she moved Catherine touched his cheek running her hands across the scar softly.

"I love you too" Catherine whispered back as Vincent smiled and claimed her lips and began his slow thrusts.

Their body's moved together so perfectly, as they slowly climbed together. With each thrust Catherine felt complete and understood more why Vincent had wanted them to wait. She raked her hands down his back gripping his shoulders as she neared the growing orgasm she felt pooling in her belly. Their body's dripping in sweat, their moans in sync as they climbed higher and higher until with a cry they fell over the cliff together.

Vincent held Catherine close in his bed as their breathing slowed. He had wanted everything to be perfect and in truth it was beyond what he had expected. He had taken a huge step with Catherine and their relationship and more importantly she had accepted who and what he was and still found something to love about him. Vincent listened to her heart beat slow as she drifted to sleep with her head on his chest. Vincent smiled and pulled her closer breathing in the scent of her skin that had mixed with his. He sighed in contentment before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

**Okay guys I hope that was as EPIC as I promised and once again HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Let's hope we get a kiss tonight on BATB huh! So until next time...**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**I am so sorry everyone that I haven't updated since Valentine's Day. I have been super busy with family visiting. Being that I am a mom and a wife I also have been busy being all of that plus an events coordinator for family time. So with that being said I will try my best to get as many chapters I can. I will inform you that I will be away on Saturday and Sunday of this week so I won't be posting on those days as well. I will try to get out as many as I can for you. So on with the story shall we….**

**Chapter 28**

Catherine awoke the next morning feel pleasantly sedated and in Vincent's arms. The evening flashed back to her in quick hits as she recalled every kiss, every touch, and every moan of pleasure that was between them. Catherine opened her eyes slowly as she lifted her head slightly looking up at Vincent. She smiled softly as she ran her hands up to his cheek. He looked so peaceful and Catherine hated to wake him but her morning needs were making themselves known. Catherine carefully slid from the bed careful not to disturb Vincent while he slept before she padded off to the bathroom to ease her morning needs. Ten minutes later feeling much better her teeth clean, and her face washed Catherine returned back to bed. As soon as she climbed under the sheet she found herself pinned with Vincent towering over her. Catherine laughed out meeting his eyes.

"Good morning" Vincent grinned at her.

"Hmm good morning to you too" Catherine grinned and claimed his lips.

Vincent rotated his hips as Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. Catherine could feel Vincent's growing erection pressing against her thigh and she knew he wanted her. Catherine ran her hands down his bare back urging him on. Vincent moved his lips to her neck slowly as he drew himself closer. Catherine arched her back as she felt him near her entrance spreading her legs just a little further for him. Vincent grinned against her throat and with one slow motion he pushed forward burying himself deep in Catherine. Catherine moaned at his move and brought her lips back to his as he picked up speed. Catherine was climbing close to her growing orgasm as Vincent did the same. Slowly they climbed until they crashed together as they called each other's names gripping each other close. After a few minutes they slowed their breathing and remained wrapped close together.

"Now that is a way to wake up" Vincent chuckled as he drew circles on Catherine's bare back.

"I couldn't agree more" Catherine sighed cuddling closer to Vincent's chest.

"Catherine?" Vincent asked her looking down at her.

Catherine lifted her head to meet Vincent's eyes.

"Hmm?" Catherine answered.

"I meant what I said last night, I do love you very much" Vincent lifted his hand to touch her cheek softly.

"I know and I meant every word I said too" Catherine whispered to him moving to press her lips to his softly.

When their lips were free Vincent opened his mouth but was cut short when he heard a knock on his door.

"Damn" Vincent mumbled as Catherine laughed and slipped beneath the covers.

"Come in" Vincent called out annoyed.

JT turned the knob and peaked his head inside smiling at Vincent.

"Hey big guy how did it go last night" JT grinned leaning against the door frame.

"Last night was great" Vincent grinned as he held in a laugh as Catherine's hand trailed up his leg going to his thigh.

"So did Catherine like everything?" JT asked him.

"Yeah, she loved it" Vincent coughed feeling Catherine's hand slowly reach the now aching erection he had.

"Well, I better go I have plans to take Casey out for breakfast" JT winked at Vincent.

"That sounds great, well I'll see you in a couple of hours" Vincent smiled at him.

"Oh before I forget, this came for Catherine this morning, I looked for her around the armory and couldn't find her I thought maybe she had class this morning, but…"JT suddenly went blank as he realized that Vincent wasn't alone in bed.

"I feel like an ass" JT suddenly said smacking himself on the head.

"Yeah, just a little" Vincent chuckled running his hand through his hair.

"Well, I'll set this down here and make my exit" JT waved and moved quickly out the door shutting it when Catherine burst out laughing as she pulled her head out from under the covers.

"Poor JT" Catherine laughed.

"Poor JT, what about me" Vincent accused.

"Awe poor baby I'm sorry" Catherine slithered her way up from under the covers.

"You know, I think there is a way to make it up to me" Vincent winked.

"Hmm I'm listening" Catherine grinned.

"Shower?" Vincent challenged.

"You're on" Catherine smiled.

Vincent flipped the blankets back so quickly that Catherine burst into laughter at his act. Catherine followed him and took notice of the manila envelope addressed to her. She figured she would look at it after her shower. Catherine padded off into the shower stepping into the spray of the shower head and the waiting arms of Vincent.

Catherine and Vincent exited the shower wrapped in towels as Catherine moved grabbing the manila envelope and sitting on the bed as Vincent moved beside her. Catherine flipped the envelope over sliding her hand under the fold opening it and reaching inside to retrieve the contents. Catherine pulled out a stack of pictures that were face down and flipped them over in her hand gasping at what she saw. Vincent stilled beside her as he looked down at them.

Catherine flipped through the pictures stunned at what she saw. There were pictures of her getting ready for her date with Vincent even capturing the way she had smoothed her dress, as well as pictures of her and Vincent as they had undressed each other. Every kiss every touch was captured in black and white and Catherine knew immediately who had taken the photos. To make her accusations clearer she found a little note tucked in the envelope. Catherine pulled it out and looked down at it as Vincent read it too.

_**Enjoy it while it lasts…..**_

_**-Adam**_

Catherine lifted her eyes to Vincent's, what was she going to do now?

**Okay guys I hope you like it and again I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think and as always until next time…**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you so much guys for all the reviews and I am sorry this is late evening chapter but I got one up. So on with the story shall we….**

**Chapter 29**

Catherine didn't know how to respond to the pictures that remained in her hand. She knew there was no way Adam had gotten in the armory which only meant that he had taken the photos from the outside. Catherine flipped through the photos again trying to get a view of where he might have taken them from. Suddenly it hit her. Catherine turned to Vincent.

"Let's get dressed, I have an idea" Catherine told him kissing him an exiting the room.

Vincent watched her leave but agreed.

Catherine came back ten minutes later in jeans, a t-shirt, boots, and her coat. Her hair pulled high and met Vincent in the living room.

"What are we doing?" Vincent asked her as she grabbed the envelope from his hands.

"We are going to go out into the woods and get an idea of where these photos were taken" Catherine informed him.

"Sounds good to me, maybe I can pick his trail up or at least find his prints" Vincent told her slipping his jacket on and following her out.

The weather outside was windy and chilly but Catherine hardly took notice as she slipped her hand into Vincent's and they made their way into the woods. The snow was still prominent on the ground and Catherine knew they could possibly see some prints. Catherine rounded the corner of the armory where her bedroom window was as well as Vincent's. She took a step back and looked down at the photos. She looked carefully before moving and turning to look back. Catherine made her moves carefully until they reached the edge f the woods. Vincent stilled next to her when he caught the smell of another man.

"He's been here" Vincent told her as his breath fogged around him.

"Judging by these photos he would have to have been at least here or even a few feet back into the woods" Catherine told him turning to his gaze.

"I agree, the foot prints are here" Vincent pointed to the ground and trailed his fingers back.

"So that means he must have come from inside the woods and followed them here" Catherine pointed.

"You know are you sure you want to be a lawyer? I mean you would be a great detective" Vincent grinned at her.

"Interesting choice of profession, I think I might actually think about" Catherine teased him.

"You would be great at it Cat" Vincent smirked at her.

Catherine chuckled and pulled her attention back to the photos. She knew Adam was playing with her and she also knew that Vincent would kill Adam if he even thought of hurting her. Catherine couldn't help but smirk at that simply because their relationship had grown deeper in the couple of months she had known him. Some would say she was foolish falling for someone so soon but she had a deep connection with him something she couldn't even explain. Catherine snapped her attention back to the now and looked at Vincent.

"I think we should head in" Catherine told him.

"Sounds good, how about some brunch?" Vincent offered.

"That would be wonderful" Catherine grinned and slipped her hand into his as they made their way inside.

After a delicious brunch Catherine and Vincent settled in to watch a movie as well as using the afternoon to make love and spend time together. Catherine couldn't help as she lay across Vincent's chest with the sheets pooled across her lower back thinking of what Adam was up to. Catherine had made sure she kept her and Vincent's blinds closed at all costs but as she lied with him Catherine lifted herself up on her elbows meeting his eyes.

"Vincent what are we going to do about Adam?" Catherine whispered to him.

Vincent took a deep breath before pushing a price of Catherine's hair away from her face.

"Honestly I don't know. I know we should keep our guard up but more importantly you need to be careful" Vincent told her touching her cheek softly.

"I promise I will" Catherine told him moving closer to him kissing and ending their talk of Adam and his future plans.

The weekend passed in a blur and much too fast to Catherine's liking. She had enjoyed her weekend being with Vincent and making love with him several times but her reality came back bright and early that Monday morning. Catherine hated to slip from the warm bed she was sharing with Vincent but knew her practice LSAT's were waiting for her at school. Catherine ha thought about what Vincent had told her about becoming a detective; she thought just maybe she would like it.

Catherine hurried around getting dressed before slipping into the kitchen for a travel mug of coffee. Vincent kissed her goodbye and Catherine was out the door and on her way to school. The day drug on for Catherine more than usual but when three o'clock came she found herself anxious to get home. Catherine left the campus and headed to her car. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for her as she climbed in to the driver side setting her books beside her. Catherine slipped her keys into the ignition when suddenly she felt a pinch and found herself slipping into the waiting groggy blackness.

Adam quickly grabbed Catherine pulling her into the backseat as he took her place starting the car and pulling out of the campus parking lot and heading to the run down hotel he had been staying at for the past week. He glanced back looking at Catherine who was still unconscious on the back seat,

"_Revenge had never been so sweet" _he thought and hit the gas.

**Okay guys, that's it for this chapter. I know its short but I hope it was a good twist for you. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. So until next time….**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**Wow thank you so much guys on the continued support for this story. I realize it has been a bit since I have uploaded a new chapter and for that I apologize and thank you for being so patient while I am in the process of moving. I am not even done with the task but I have been itching to write a new chapter to this story so I took a little break in order to get up another chapter. I am still in the process of moving so this will be a new chapter until I can officially get moved and settled so I can update often. So with that being said let's get this going….**

**OFFICIALLY **

**CHAPTER 30**

Vincent paced the floor of the living room. He had tried to call Catherine several times but with no answer. It had been three hours since she was supposed to be back and now he was even more worried than before. Casey and JT walked in and Vincent froze in his pacing.

"Anything?" Vincent asked meeting their eyes.

"Not a thing man, her car is gone from the campus and we have no idea where she could be. Have you tried her cell anymore?" JT asked him moving to sit down on the couch.

"Thirty times to be exact and nothing" Vincent ran his hands through his hair and turned to pace some more.

"Do you think?" Casey asked him referring to Adam.

"If it is, I'm going to kill him" Vincent growled out.

"Calm down big guy" JT soothed him knowing Vincent was close to his breaking point.

Vincent collapsed on the sofa as his fears took hold. He didn't know what Adam had planned but he knew it would be bad all around. The only thing he could do was try and get a trace on Adam or pick up any kind of scent that could lead him in the right direction. Suddenly it hit him. Vincent quickly stood and moved to Catherine's bedroom and fetched the envelope. He quickly scanned the photos trying to see if he could see anything out of the normal. He suddenly caught the smell of cigarettes and whiskey as well as a small trace of cleaner. He knew it couldn't be a photo lab since they are very meticulous with the photos and the processing. Judging by the smell he picked up it had to be makeshift photo lab and judging by the picture quality not a good one. Vincent knew it was a homemade lab and more importantly the smells reminded him of cheap motels. Suddenly he dropped the pictures and moved to the living room to see JT and Casey.

"I need you to look into every cheap motel in the area. If Adam took Catherine which I know he has then he won't want to drive too far out. He will want to be precise and close so not to draw attention to himself in anyway" Vincent told them.

"I'm on it now" Casey said as she quickly typed in the information to her computer.

"Jt can you track her phone?" Vincent asked him.

"Of course, give me her cell number and I will check now" JT watched as Vincent scrolled through the contacts on his list looking for Catherine's number.

Vincent quickly handed off the phone to JT as Casey searched the computer for any leads.

Vincent moved to grab his jacket and slipped it on, he prayed he wasn't too late.

Catherine came too moaning as she moved her head. She felt like she had been out all night drinking. Catherine tried to lift her hands but realized she was strapped down. She opened her eyes to a dark room barely lit by a bathroom light. She recognized the area as a cheap motel and judging by the gross smell she realized it hadn't been cleaned in sometime. Smoke filled the air and Catherine gagged as it filled her lungs burning her from the inside out. Catherine was suddenly aware she was only wearing her underwear and bra. This was not looking good at all. Catherine wiggled a little to sit her head up to see what was going on around her. A sudden red glow caught her eye and she moved in the direction.

"Hello Cat" the voice purred.

Catherine knew that voice and fear slipped into her veins.

"Adam" she whispered in fear.

"It's nice to hear you say my name baby" he grinned as the cherry of the cigarette lit once more.

"I'm not your baby" Catherine snapped.

"Oh you were once. I remember how you use to love me calling you that, as well as the amazing things we use to do" he flicked the light switch on and met Catherine's eyes.

"That was a long time ago Adam. I've moved on and so should you" Catherine told him her voice neutral.

Catherine snapped her head as she watched him move to her settling beside her.

"You haven't changed at all" he whispered his lips gliding across her arm.

"Adam don't do this" Catherine pleaded with him.

"Oh come now Cat, I know you missed me. I bet I am better than the new guy" he chuckled as he slid his hands across her stomach moving it south.

"So you're going to rape me?" Catherine accused him biting back the tears that threaten to spill over.

"I wouldn't call it rape" he whispered.

"Well it sure as hell isn't willing Adam. You have lost your fucking mind" Catherine snapped at him.

"Love that attitude, let's see if you can let that out for a bit" he chuckled moving to settle himself over her.

"Get off of me or ill scream" Catherine wiggled trying to move away from him.

"You know I have just the thing for that" he winked as he grabbed a roll of duct tape off the table ripping a piece and placing it over her mouth.

Catherine mumbled against it but failed as he began to kiss at her neck biting her. Catherine tried to wiggle her legs once more and succeeded. She flipped her leg around Adam's legs kicking him backwards and him stumbling sideways.

"Damn, I should have tied those things up" he chuckled as he grabbed the tape again wrapping it tightly around Catherine's ankles securing her in place to the bed.

Catherine knew Adam had officially gone off the deep end and more importantly he was drunk. Catherine knew she had no way of helping herself now and in that final moment before her prayer she hoped Vincent knew how much she loved him. Catherine closed her eyes as Adam settled himself and shut her mind down.

Vincent pulled up to the raggy motel and jumped from the car as Casey and JT followed. He looked around and saw Catherine's car. He quickly let his beast out to sense where she was. He could faintly smell her but her heartbeat was beating frantically. Vincent moved and followed it until he reached the door. With a swift kick the door buckled and revealed a sight that sent him over the edge.

Catherine had shut herself down for Adam's attack when suddenly a loud explosion made her open her eyes. Catherine watched in horror as Vincent attacked Adam throwing him across the room. With a sickening thud his head crashed against the wall and his body slipped to the floor lifeless. In that moment Catherine let the tears fall as Vincent moved to her removing his jacket and covering her naked body. Vincent quickly removed the tape from her ankles and mouth before untying her hands. He growled at the marks that now marked her skin. He quickly scooped her up and moved to the door and JT and Casey stepped in. They quickly gathered her clothes and JT began cleaning any effidence left behind while Vincent carried Catherine to her car slipping her into the passenger seat. He climbed in leaving Casey and JT behind as he drove to the Amory.

Vincent didn't stop until they reached the armory and then he quickly climbed out moving to remove Catherine from the car. Once inside Vincent took her to his room and sat her down. Catherine still hadn't said a word her eyes blank. Vincent knew she was in shock and was more concerned of when she came out of it. After he had made sure she was secure he moved to her taking her into his arms. Catherine finally let go sobbing in hard racks as she gripped him tightly. Vincent didn't say anything as he held her letting her cry herself to sleep.

Sometime later Casey and JT arrived back at the armory and immediately went to Vincent.

"How is she" Casey asked him softly.

"I don't know. She is sleeping now but I don't know what kind of shape she will be in when she wakes up" Vincent said running his hands through his hair.

"Well, we took care of everything at the hotel. Nothing was missed. They will find him in the morning" JT said in disgust at what had happened.

"Were we too late?" Casey asked him referring to whether or not Adam had touched her.

"I can smell him on her but I don't think he had a chance" Vincent told her.

"Well let's hope this doesn't break her" Casey told him looking at Catherine who was curled under his covers asleep.

"God I hope" Vincent whispered looking back at her sleeping form.

**Okay I know I left you with a cliffy but hey I am happy to at least have a new chapter up after so long of not writing. Anyways don't forget to review and tell me what you think and I won't be typing up a new chapter anymore this week or weekend since I am going to be moving all weekend and next week but I will have my new internet up and running next weekend so I will try and get another chapter in then. Thank you guys so much for the continued support and as always until next time….**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you so much for the continued support on this story and for my writing. You guys are amazing and without you this story wouldn't be a story at all. I am fitting in one more chapter before the final day of the move. I will try as soon as I can to get another if my time schedule lets me this week. I will be officially moved by Saturday and my internet and cable should be up on Saturday as well, so expect a new chapter hopefully on Sunday and then I will be back to regular updates as soon as I can. So thank you again for all the support and hanging in there with me as I take on a new chapter in my life. So on with the story shall we….**

**Chapter 31**

Catherine could feel everything, his touch, his grotesque breath on her skin, the biting of the robe and tape, her neck burning as his teeth bit her bringing her more pain which he seemed to enjoy. She had wanted it all over and she had gotten her wish when Vincent had found her; but why did she feel like she was coming apart. Catherine rolled over feeling the familiar sheets she had slept in, the familiar smell of Vincent. Was it all a dream? Was she really home and safe? Catherine moaned at the soreness of her limbs and body as she tried to bring herself to sit up. The room was dark lit only by the large moon over head. Catherine felt her arms and realized she was in one of Vincent's shirts but also noticed he was nowhere to be found. The armory was strangely quiet and Catherine climbed from the bed carefully making her way to her room to shower.

Catherine started the shower slipping out of Vincent's shirt and taking a look in the mirror. She looked back and saw someone she didn't know. Her skin bruised her eyes heavy, her wrists and neck had small traces of dried blood. Catherine closed her eyes and stepped into the steaming hot shower. After scrubbing herself raw she slipped to the floor resting her back against the tiled wall. She let herself go in that moment crying all she had left knowing that the water would drown it out for anyone to hear. When the water grew luke warm she climbed out wrapping herself in a towel before moving to grab some warm clothes. After slipping on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt she pulled her hair up winding it tight as she made her way to the kitchen. The lights were off but Catherine heard a shuffling in the gym. She grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen as well as some Tylenol before slipping down the hall.

With every step she felt herself relax as she turned to the gym door and looked into see Vincent punching a large bag that hung from the ceiling. As she stopped Vincent did as well turning instantly to see her. His face calm and covered in sweat.

"Hey" he softly purred moving to her slowly as if waiting for her to run.

"Hi"

"How are you?"

Vincent paused searching her face for anything that would frighten her.

"I'm fine for now" Catherine glanced down to her hands and lifted them giving Vincent the water bottle she had retrieved for herself.

"Are you hungry?" he took the bottle smiling softly.

"Yes actually" Catherine smiled back to him trying to assure him she was okay.

"Let me grab a shower and I can make us some sandwiches" he offered grabbing his towel and wiping his face.

"How about I make the sandwiches and you get a shower" Catherine offered.

"Okay" he said and very slowly moved past her.

Catherine reached her hand out to him making him freeze. Vincent lifted his eyes to hers and found her in his arms holding him tightly. Vincent dropped everything and held her close as he heard her tears fall silently. They didn't need to say anything in that moment; Vincent knew what Catherine was feeling even if she never said it out loud. After a few minutes Vincent pulled away and wiped a stray tear away.

"Thank you" Catherine whispered to him.

"I would do anything for you Catherine. I was so scared I was going to lose you" he whispered to her as he touched her cheek softly.

"I was scared I was going to lose you" Catherine told him her voice cracking.

"I will always be here, you will never have to question that" he slowly lowered his head to hers to claim her lips in a kiss.

Catherine let her tears fall as her lips moved with Vincent's. She trusted his words more than she trusted anything else in her life. In that moment she forgot everything that had happened to her only that she was safe with Vincent and she didn't care what came at her.

"I'm gonna get that shower, I'll see you in five minutes" he murmured against her lips before stealing one more slipping down the hall.

Catherine watched him leave and made her way to the kitchen. exactly five minutes later Vincent appeared in the doorway of the kitchen as Catherine was putting the sandwiches together. Vincent moved to the fridge and grabbed them a beer before sitting at the table as Catherine brought over the food. They ate in silence for a few moments before Catherine spoke.

"How did you find me?" Catherine asked him.

Vincent swallowed his food before answering.

"I had JT do a track on your phone while I had Casey look up so motels in the area" he told her.

"How did you guess the motels?" Catherine asked him taking a drink of her beer.

"I picked up a trace of something on the photos from earlier and I just pieced it together. I was hoping I was right and I am glad I was" Vincent met her eyes.

"He didn't" Catherine told him suddenly.

"Catherine I…" Vincent started but Catherine stood moving to him to sit in his lap.

"I know you didn't, but I wanted to let you know. I know you must have been wondering" Catherine whispered to him as he moved his hand soothingly down her back.

"I did, but I wasn't going to ask" he told her meeting her eyes.

"I know that too" Catherine said lifting her hand to touch his cheek softly as Vincent breathed in her scent.

"Did I scare you?" he asked her referring to his change.

"No, you could never scare me" Catherine admitted to him.

Vincent knew she was telling the truth. She had always accepted what he was and he never understood why but now none of it mattered.

"I accept all of what you are" Catherine told him bring her lips to his slowly.

"I am so in love you" he murmured closing the distance and ending their conversation.

**Okay guys I know its short but I wanted to get one in for you today. As you can tell I used some of the lines from the show **** which I thought was appropriate for this story. Anyways don't forget to review and tell me what you think and as always thank you for reading and until next time…**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own... Just this story and any characters I add.**

**Thank you again for the continued support on this story and for me as a writer. I am thrilled I was able to get another chapter up for you guys before the move. That's how awesome you are! So on with the story...**

**Chapter 32**

Vincent didn't question Catherine's actions anymore that evening and was quite content to just hold her as they slept. The next morning came and Vincent was stunned to see he was alone in bed. The once warm spot beside him was now cold and in its place was a note from Catherine saying she went out for a run. Part of Vincent began to worry but he knew Adam was out of the picture and Catherine would be safe at least for now. He sighed and rolled out of the bed. As he slipped on his shirt there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" he called out as he sat back on the bed.

JT walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Hey big guy, how did everything go last night?" JT asked moving to sit in an empty chair.

"I don't know man, she seems okay. I keep waiting on something to drop ya know but so far nothing" Vincent grabbed his shoes.

"Well, right now she is probably feeling relieved but with something as traumatic as what has happened to her it could be one thing that sets her off" JT told him leaning back.

"So you think it could happen?" Vincent leaned forward meeting his eyes.

"I'm not a psychology professor but anything could happen man" JT sighed.

"Okay, I'll keep a watch. Any news to report on the formulas?" Vincent stood moving to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Casey is running some last tests to make sure and then we will try them out on the rat. We will see how it goes from there" JT stood as Vincent came out of the bathroom.

"Here's to hoping" Vincent grinned.

"Speaking of have you had any strange reactions lately?"

"I don't know man, my eyes have been playing up on me, but I don't think anything else is going on" Vincent sat back down on the bed.

"Well it might be allergies but we can't rule anything out at this point. If you notice anything else let me know okay. I've gotta get to class but I'll talk with you later" JT smacked him on the shoulder as he moved to the door.

"Yeah, I'll talk with you later" Vincent smiled as he laid back on the bed closing his eyes.

He hoped that Casey and JT would find a cure to his DNA but he also knew the chances were very slim. Murfield had done enough damage as is, he just hoped that whatever Casey and JT found it could at least allow him a semi normal life with Catherine.

Catherine finally reached the end of the trail and stopped. Her lungs ached and her legs were sore. She looked around and found an old tree trunk and sat down. She had felt good when she woke up this morning more so that she was curled up next to Vincent. She didn't want to get out of the bed but knew sleeping was out of the question especially since she had been up since four am. She spent most of the morning watching Vincent sleep until dawn hit and she slipped from the bed and got dressed for a run. Running helped her clear her mind and more importantly helped her deal with anything she had going on. She looked around her taking in the scenery; the woods were wet and bright. She took a deep breath and let it out as she listened to the birds sing. Catherine wondered if she would break sooner or later and she was sure Vincent thought the same. She remembered how she was after the incident with Adam had happened the first time. She had locked herself away from everyone for a week, which of course earned her a million questions from her mom at the time. Catherine had to lie to cover it up and it had worked, but now she didn't know if lying was an option anymore. She didn't want to push Vincent away and she knew if she didn't tell him everything she was feeling she would do exactly that and it would cost her the one person she loved and needed more than anything. Catherine needed time to think and sitting here was as good a place as any.

Vincent looked at the clock. It had been four hours since he had awoken to find his bed and arms empty. He was trying really hard not to panic but it wasn't working well for him. Suddenly he heard the side door of the armory open. He sat up an listened. He suddenly took a deep breath as the familiar sound of Catherine's heartbeat filled his ears. He remained sitting but looked to the door as Catherine came in. She was wet and cold judging by the flush of her skin. She smiled immediately at Vincent.

"Hey" Catherine slipped her jacket off placing it on her arm.

"Hey, you okay?" Vincent asked her as she moved causing him to see a limp in her step.

"Yeah, all good. I'm gonna grab a shower. I'll be back" Catherine smiled and moved into her room shutting the door.

Vincent watched her shut the door and listened for her. Suddenly he caught the scent if blood and moved to her door.

"Catherine, can I come in?" He called to her.

"Yeah" she called back as a hiss escaped her lips.

Vincent didn't hesitate as he quickly opened the door to see her looking at a large gash on her leg.

"What happened?" He asked moving to grab a towel wetting it in the sink.

"I tripped on my way back from my run. It's no big deal" Catherine smiled to him.

"I'll get some bandages to wrap it for you after your shower" he told her softly.

"Thanks" Catherine smiled moving to the bathroom.

"Catherine" Vincent called out to her.

Catherine stopped and turned to him.

"Yeah" she answered softly meeting his eyes.

"Are we okay?" He asked suddenly regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

He was a guy so why was he acting like a girl about to have her heart broken.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Catherine challenged.

"You seem different" he told her.

"I'm still me" she smiled to him.

Vincent noticed then the smiled didn't touch her eyes as it once had.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few" he smiled back slipping from the room.

Vincent had a bad feeling creep up his spine that Catherine was starting to build up the walls he had worked so hard to smash down. Vincent shut the door of Catherine's room and growled in frustration. If Adam wasn't already dead Vincent would have ripped him to shreds all over again. Vincent took a deep breath trying to calm himself and the beast within. God he hoped she wasn't slipping away from him.

**I know it's a short one but I'm just happy I was able to get another chapter up for my awesome fans and supporters. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think and as always until next time...**


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you so much to all the fans of this story and my writing. I am glad to report that we are officially moved and settled. It is great to be writing again and I am thrilled you all still love this story as much as I do. So with that being said let's get on with it shall we….**

**Chapter 33**

Vincent waited patiently for Catherine while she took her shower. He didn't pace too much as to his thinking, although he did do just that... a lot of thinking. He knew Catherine wouldn't admit to shutting her emotions off, why would she? He himself at one time had done the exact same thing. Vincent was pulled from his thoughts as the door to Catherine's room opened. It didn't matter how she looked, she was still beautiful to him in everyday that mattered.

"Hey" Vincent smiled to her as she moved to the sofa.

"Hey" Catherine took a seat next to him turning in his direction.

"Catherine are you okay? You seem so distant" Vincent asked hoping she would tell him anything.

"Yeah, I Just did some thinking and I need to talk with you" Catherine looked down nervously at her hands.

"Of course you know you can tell me anything" he quickly responded taking her hand into his.

Catherine brought her eyes to their joined hand. With a deep breath she said what she needed to say.

"I need some space" she blurted out quickly.

Vincent hissed and removed his hand from hers. Catherine instantly regretted her words.

"From us or me?" Vincent asked her his voice low with a trace of anger radiating through it.

"Vincent, it's not us or you. I know this doesn't make any sense but I need some time to figure out what I want and sort all of these emotions I am having right now. I don't want to push you away and if I don't take the time I need then I will do just that and it's not fair to you or to us" Catherine met his eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Vincent heard her words and tried to process them. She still loved him he knew that much, but what could she run from? He wanted to be selfish and beg her to take her words back but he knew she needed the space and as much as his heart was breaking he had to do what was best for her. Vincent let his eyes fall to the space between them, It radiated through his soul like a black hole he couldn't escape.

"What can I do?" he whispered softly to her.

"Spend the night with me" Catherine whispered taking his hand into hers.

Vincent could have said no, but he could refuse her request. With slow movement he lifted her into his lap surrendering to her request and his own desires.

Catherine hated what she was about to do and knew that no matter what happened the next morning she knew he would be hurt. She wanted at least for one night for him to know how much she truly loved him. They took their time with no rush as they made their way to his room and bed. Each touch soft and steady, each kiss slow and tender; Catherine let Vincent erase her fears at least for now. She wrapped herself in his arms surrendering herself to the one man she knew would cherish all she was. The night moved slowly as they made love until dawn. When dawn approached Vincent drifted to sleep and Catherine climbed from his arms. She carefully made her way to her room wearing his grey t-shirt. She grabbed her bags she had packed after her shower and pulled out the note she had written for him. With a silent sob she tucked it next to her lamp and slipped on her jeans, boots and leather jacket leaving his shirt in place. Slowly she moved to the door and made her way to the front door. She had to take the time she needed, it was the only thing pushing her to her car. She wanted to stay and run back into his arms making love to him once more but she knew this was the right thing to do. She climbed into her car starting the engine and pulling away from the Armory. She hit the gas when she hit the main road letting the rising sun be her back drop. She drove until she hit the freeway and headed south. She couldn't go to her father and she didn't want too. She needed open space and sea air. With one last glance in her mirror she left the man she loved behind. She would be back, she knew that much and that little notion made her smile as she hit the freeway.

Vincent awoke alone in bed. He immediately sat up in panic and slipped on his jeans. He quickly moved to Catherine's room. Her fragrance still clung to the air softly. He quickly moved to the bathroom only to find it empty. He quickly moved to the door only to freeze when he saw a note tucked against her lamp. With stiff limbs he moved to the bed and sat down as he reached for the letter. He took a deep breath and opened it as his eyes read the words he knew all along.

_Vincent,_

_I love you more than you can understand. I think in some way I always have. That first moment I saw you I knew you were someone who would turn my world upside down and for once I wasn't scared. Please know my intentions are not to hurt you and I know that you are confused as to why I left like I did. I know it was a cowardly move but if I didn't leave while you slept then I knew I wouldn't ever do it at all. Don't worry about me I will be fine where I am going and take care in the fact I will be back in a few days. I needed some space to sort me not us. Never question how much I love you and what you mean to me. I am always yours that will never change no matter the distance. _

_Cat_

Vincent closed the piece of paper and took a shaky breath. He had to trust in something and he trusted the fact she loved him and nothing would change that. It didn't help the feeling of betrayal that reared its ugly head in his mind. He growled dropping the paper to the floor and took off needing a run.

**Okay don't kill me (Please) I know it's been a while since the last update and then I hit you with this crazy chapter but remember I said our couple has a lot of issues to work through and even though they had a happy moment this is only the beginning of what's to come between Cat and Vincent. Betrayal isn't the only thing he is feeling and will Cat's return bring them closer, bring issues, or break them all together. I guess we will have to see…so until next time…**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own…Just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you to everyone who has been so supportive while I had a small fraction of some writers block. I am pleased with this chapter and hopefully you will be as well. I will try to update when I can but I am also working on a small flash forward for Tennessee. I recently found myself asked by a reviewing fan if I would do a small spin off or even a flash forward from where I ended the story and I think I will give it a small finale if you will. So thank you and on with the story shall we…**

**Chapter 34**

Catherine stared out at the ocean as the breeze brought the salt air to her. She had been gone three days without even calling Vincent. She hated herself for it that much was true but she needed this. Her days had been relaxing and had given her time to think. Her nights on the other hand had been filled with nightmares so real she had found herself exhausted. The house had been her happiest times and somehow she had found herself coming to the one place she felt most at ease only for her demons to follow. She missed Vincent more than anything and she was more than ready to go home to him. The time here at one point had been a wonderful memory to her when she was a child with her mom and dad, and the house still remained frozen that way. Her father paid for the upkeep of course and she had informed him she was coming to stay for a few days. She lied of course telling him it was for some warmer weather but he bought it all the same. Catherine leaned her arms back resting on the sand of the South Carolina shores watching as the sun slipped ever so slowly below the horizon. She suddenly felt as if someone was watching her. She turned her head to see a figure walking to her in the soft glow of the twilight before her. Catherine tensed as they grew closer until suddenly she met a pair of eyes she knew all too well.

Vincent had spent his days pacing and running letting his beast take control away from the armory. He hadn't spent much time there since Catherine had left. He didn't feel the need too and when JT had asked him about everything Vincent shut him down blocking out the pain and still fresh wounds. He had finally tracked Catherine down on her second day gone needing to know she was okay. He hadn't expected to find her so far south and in the Outer banks none the less. He had made the decision then to travel to her. He had to be with her to make sure she was okay and he couldn't lie to himself that he needed her more now than before. Without her he felt out of control and he didn't like the feeling. He had arrived to the beach later than he had planned and he had to admit it was beautiful at twilight. He had made his way over the sand dunes and immediately found who he had been searching for. He watched her for a moment before he made his way to her. She never took her eyes from the setting sun as the wind blew tossing her brown hair back and forth. Vincent caught the smell of her wrapping around him like an old friend as he made his way to her. He had hoped she would be glad to see him and as he neared he saw her look in his direction confusion setting in until finally he had stopped in front of her meeting the eyes that saw through to his soul.

"Vincent?" Catherine gasped in a breath as he moved sitting beside her.

"Hey Cat" he purred.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Catherine asked him stunned.

"I will always find you Catherine, but to answer your first question, I missed you" he turned his eyes to hold hers.

"Really?" She whispered her eyes filling with tears.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He challenged waiting for her to finally open up to him.

"I thought you would hate me for leaving you the way I did" Catherine admitted.

"I was pissed yes, but I could never hate you. Out of everything we have done and have been through why would you think that?" He took her hand into his.

Catherine didn't know how to respond to his words.

"What about Murfield?" Catherine asked him referring to his recent hiding.

"I was careful, besides this is a small town and it maybe an actual place we don't have to hide" Vincent smiled.

"I didn't think about it like that" Catherine laughed.

"So why the Outer Banks?" Vincent asked her softly.

"I use to come here as a kid with my family every summer. My mom loved this place so much that my dad bought a beach house here. It's been a while since I was here last" Catherine whispered absently as she looked out once more as the sun dipped below the ocean lighting the sky once more before dark wrapped around them.

"I see" Vincent told her as he brought his eyes to the ocean in front of him.

"Are you hungry?" Catherine asked him turning to smile at him.

"Actually I'm starving" Vincent grinned.

"Well come on" Catherine laughed as she stood dusting her shirts off.

Vincent stood doing the same before Catherine slipped her hand into his pulling him to the large glass house.

Vincent admired the beauty if the glass but was also intrigued by the design. Even though the house was made of glass the windows had been treated so no one could see in but light could pour in during the day. They walked up the long boardwalk before finally reaching the door. Catherine smiled and slipped inside pulling him with her. The interior was beautiful with white walls as cabinets surrounded by dark hardwood floors. Granite counter tops covered all available surfaces an the furniture was both modern but functional. Catherine smiled as she noticed Vincent was taking everything in.

"Do you like it?" Catherine asked him out of the corner of her eye.

"It's amazing" Vincent grinned.

"Good, my dad gave this house to me" Catherine chuckled.

Vincent gasped.

"Wait what?" Vincent turned to her.

"Yep, heather my sister got the house in the Hamptons and I wanted this one" Catherine told him slowly letting him absorb what she had said.

"Um how many homes does your family have?" He asked his voice restricted.

"Four total. We have this one, the cottage in the Hampton's our home in New York, and a winter cabin in Tennessee" Catherine told him as she pulled out something to make for dinner.

"Wow, they must have a lot of money" Vincent murmured.

"They made a lot of investments when they were first married and those investments gave them more money than they needed" Catherine pulled a pan from the cabinet.

"I would say so" Vincent took a seat at the bar while Catherine worked.

"What are we having" Vincent asked as Catherine grabbed some shrimp from the fridge.

"Broccoli shrimp Alfredo with garlic bread" Catherine smiled.

"Though sounds amazing" Vincent sighed.

"Fresh shrimp from the local fisherman" Catherine tossed the shrimp in the sink and began to devein and peel them.

Vincent watched Catherine all the while glad he had come to find her. Lord knows it took JT a day to track her cell but when he did he was able to get the exact location and address. JT had been a little worried about him making the trip alone but Vincent assured him he would be fine. JT managed fake documents and extra cash for his trip. Vincent's mind wandered until suddenly he heard Catherine calling his name.

"Vincent are you okay?" Catherine asked him concerned.

"Yeah, all good. What can I help with" Vincent offered.

"How about making the garlic bread" Catherine smiled.

"Sure" Vincent smiled jumping from the counter and busing himself next to Catherine in the massive kitchen.

"Dinner was amazing" Vincent sighed as he pushed his empty plate away" smiling at Catherine.

"Thank you" Catherine smiled back as she grabbed the plates and dropped them in the sink.

"So how about a walk on the beach?" Vincent offered.

"I think I have a better idea" Catherine grinned moving over to take Vincent's hand pulling him to his feet and to the stairs.

"I think I like this idea better" he chuckled as he followed her up the massive staircase to a large bedroom over looking the ocean.

Catherine stopped in the middle of the room and turned to Vincent claiming his lips with hers. Vincent wrapped his arms around her lifting her off her feet and carrying her to the bed. It had only been three days since he had been with her but it seemed like a lifetime an in that moment he wanted to show her how much he missed her. He was going to make love to her all night never letting anything separate them again.


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you so much for the continued support on this story and the followers who have been following this and many of my other work. This isn't a chapter unfortunately and I do apologize, I feel like I have reached a part in the story where I think it's best to end it. I know there are so many things I left open as to where JT and Casey's relationship will go, if they found a cure for Vincent and where Catherine and Vincent will go in their story. I have decided rather than making this a REALLY long chapter story I would split it up into a two part. The first obviously is titles Hidden but the 2****nd**** installment will be titled Found. I will be flashing forward a bit to where Catherine and Vincent are in their lives as well as where Murfield is and what they have in store for our couple. I hope you all will love the second installment as much as I am looking forward to writing it. I am working on the first chapter of Found and will have it up as soon as I finish. I really appreciate all the love and support on this story and for me as a writer it means a lot that you love what I write as much as I do…so thank you so much.**

**Look for Found coming soon….**


End file.
